This is what I want
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: I escaped from Folks at the age of ten never looking back as I took on the world with my mother. But that was different now, now I was back and I was ready to start a new, not knowing that awaited me when I arrived, not knowing that my whole life was a lie. But what is this lie? Was she really meant to be human or does fate have different plans?
1. Going home

This is what I want

**A/N: So forget Twilight, forget everything you know about it, forget about Bella falling for Edward and just think about the characters. I will be keeping some of the couples the same but some I'll be changing because let's be honest shall we? Bella and Edward are just too fluffy together; I thought I should let Bella have someone a little more dangerous. Plus I do adore Jasper a bit too much xD **

**Bella is a little OCC in this but that will become clear as will everything else. **

Introduction

When you've lived on earth for as long as a certain family have you come to realise a few things, one? Well that's easy, you realise that things change and as you watch everyone you have ever cared about die you realise that it would be easier being alone.

Second? Well again easy, you find in time that out there is one person, someone that is meant for you and no one else, you find that you will do anything for them and be anyone to be with them. Well the family in question is about to find this out first hand.

In the Northwest of Washington, just outside Seattle sat a small town named Forks. The town existed under a grey cloud and constant rain; it was in this town that a family of seven resided.

The Cullen family were not like your average family, no these people had a secret, something so dark it constantly ruled their lives and would warn people away from them.

The Cullen family were vampires. Now those who have heard of these creatures instantly think, of their beauty, of their speed and most often their red eyes and bloodlust.

Although these were once true, the Cullen family were different; each had their own past and their own unique story.

The mentor of the family was Carlisle, born in the sixteen-forties he was the first to be turned, then came Edward, after almost dying Carlisle had no other choice but to turn him. Next was Esme, his wife and mate who was found almost dead, Rosalie was the forth to join the family after being left to die. A few years later Emmett joined, after surviving a bear attack, that was when he and Rosalie mated.

The last two to join them were Alice and Jasper, after being turned by different people they were forced into a life of learning how to survive on their own.

Now there was something that could and would happen to certain vampires also, some would have a special gift although some would call it a curse.

Edward was able to read minds, look into a read your darkest thoughts, picking out memories that you couldn't even remember.

Alice could see into the future of anyone she knew or someone that could affect her family in some way, she could see when things were coming. But as we all know the future depends on what that person decides.

Jasper was the last of the family who had a gift, he could feel and manipulate the emotions around him, if you were angry he could magnify that or make it better, he could make you feel things that even you never felt before.

Now although they had all started out the same as any other vampire, blood crazed and vengeful, they soon adapted to the life of hunting animals and living among humans, each following a different path to find their mates and to be with the one they are meant for.

This is the story of how they found their other halves.

Chapter one – going home

Bella's POV

Planes always had the ability to make me sick at the worst of times, I don't know if it was just me but the thought of being so high in the air made my stomach turn. It was something I dreaded doing every day for the past month since I made this choice, but now that the day had arrived I was feeling even sicker than I should have been and that wasn't just because of the plane.

No I was nervous.

I had dreaded today for a number of reasons, one? Well as I pointed out before I hated planes, every time I stepped on one I would instantly feel sick and a strange fear would creep up on me, I didn't trust anything I couldn't understand and if something this heavy could stay in the air? Well let's just say I didn't want to know what it would take to bring it down.

The second reason was something so simple that I should be able to shake it off but instead it would creep up on me again and again.

I was worried about my mum.

She and I had been almost inseparable since she took me away at the age of ten, she was like my best friend and I hers. But the best part about my mum was that she couldn't act her age no matter when the occasion called. That was until she met Phil. Phil was a great guy that I knew could keep my mother safe, he took care of her and treated her the way she deserved. I knew I was leaving her in good hands but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen now I wasn't there.

Now the last reason was probably the biggest reason I was scared to be on this plane right now. I was heading back to the town I was born and the place which I was desperate to leave at such a young age. Yes I was heading back to Forks and it was a decision I wasn't going to take lightly but was proud to make.

I was able to remember the night that my mother packed our things and left my father, taking me with her as she escaped to the other side of the world. It was going to be strange going back to the house I grew up in and to the town I use to know as mine.

To say I hated this place would be an understatement, I loved the sun the beaches and the crunch of gravel as I walked down the street. I was leaving that behind for the future of rain, clouds and grass.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to arrive in Port Angeles, the captain has asked that you return to your seats and fasten your seat belt." The flight attendant called through the speakers not needing to tell me twice as I hadn't taken my belt of once, not even to go to the toilet.

Now don't get me wrong there were perks of coming back, well one to be exact.

"Thank you for travelling with Virgin," the attendant smiled as I stumbled of the plane falling into the arms of the reason I was here.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Bells?" he smiled down at me as he helped me back to my feet.

"Nice to see you too dad," I smiled up at him as he pulled me into an awkward hug.

Charlie Swan or dad as I called him was never an emotional guy; he would keep his emotions in check and would never express anything unless it was needed. So this hug was something I wasn't expecting but appreciated anyway.

"How's your mum?" he wondered.

"She's good," I smiled up at him once again as he looped his arm over my shoulders and began to walk me towards another reason I hated this place.

My dad was the good chief of police here in the small town of Forks, which meant that our means of transportation happened to be the cruiser.

Just my luck.

"Could we not have gotten a cab?" I wondered as I ducked my head before stepping into the warm space and out of the rain that was now beginning to beat down on my head.

"Why pay for a cab when we have a working car?" he asked while shaking his head as he slid into the driver's side and began the engine.

"Because I'm already the new girl dad, I don't want to be the new girl who has to ride around with her dad in a police car," I grumbled lowly not knowing if he had heard me, but if he had he didn't let on as he kept his eyes forward and continued driving down the green lanes.

Everything was different here, from the sky to the ground. Even the birds in the sky looked a little confused at the green, they couldn't tell their tree from the ground. I knew how they felt.

"So I enrolled you in school Bell, you'll be starting tomorrow." Charlie broke the silence that had settled over the car.

"Oh, I didn't know Forks high were excepting people this late into the year," I muttered, I knew that I would have to go to school but I didn't know that I would be going to school this early.

"Well they're wasn't but I pulled a threw strings." He sounded a little nervous at the news, something that was strange for Charlie.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not something I want to relive," he shuddered a little at the thought but as I raised an eyebrow I let the subject drop.

I groaned to myself as I began to stare out of the window once more, watching as others watched the car pass. I knew I wasn't going to fit it here, that was an unlikely chance but as I looked around I saw that even though this was one of the cloudiest places on earth both children and adults had tanned skin that would suggest that they may have been on holiday – or used tanning lotion - I on the other hand was the exact opposite; I was so pale that my skin could be classed as transparent.

"Don't look at me like that Bella, they're not bad, plus it isn't far from home, it was the closest I could get you. Plus at least this way you don't have to be the oldest when you join."

I had to admit I did like the sound of not being the oldest kid there and then the oldest to leave, but I still didn't like the fact that I would be the only new kid to join so far into the school year. Everyone knew each other in this small town, Charlie once told me that they were like a close knit family. I was about to step into all that and ruin it in their eyes.

Again I say just my luck.

We stayed silent again then as we passed through the streets of Forks, signs and stores passed and I remembered a time where I use to walk these streets with a small smile on my face, everything had been perfect back then I was blissfully unaware that my family was about to be split right down the middle.

I didn't know how many hours, minutes or seconds had passed all I knew was that we were almost to the house as we turned the corner onto the familiar street.

This street I knew well, it was lined with white house after white house all looking the exact same. Each had a garden that would match the others but right at the end of the street sat a house on its own, the garden a little messier than the others.

"Welcome home Bells," Charlie smiled as he pulled the cruiser into a space right next to a truck which looked too old to belong next to the gleaming car, which made me think.

"If you have this truck then why did we take the cruiser?" I wondered as I stepped closer to it, admiring the sturdy looking machine.

"Because I thought you would want to drive your own car," I stopped my inspection then as I turned to face the now grinning and embarrassed looking Charlie.

"You got me a car?" I said aloud as my hands reached out to hold onto the rusted bed of the Chevy truck.

"I thought you wouldn't want to drive all the way to school with your old man every day," he shrugged as a grin spread across my face. "Do you like it?"

"Dad I love it!" and I did something that surprised the both of us, I ran across the small gap and jumped into his arms, "thank you."

"You're more than welcome Bella," he patted my back lamely.

It felt like hours had passed until I was able to move away from my truck and into the house, Charlie had already taken my bags inside while I tried the steering as well as adjusted the seats, but I had to say if I was honest I would rather sleep outside than in this house, because as soon as I crossed the fresh hold I couldn't help the frown that settled on my lips as I began to remember why we left this house in the first place.

It was so miserable here, everything about this house screamed 'failed marriage,' and looking around I could see that everything was the same as I remembered.

The walls were a faded cream colour which I remember use to be a pearly white colour but had gotten dirty over the years. The cupboards were still the bright yellow that I could still see my mother painting when I closed my eyes.

"You never decorated again?" I asked.

"Didn't have the time," he shrugged as I felt him stand behind me.

"Right," I nodded my head as I began to shuffle my feet towards the stairs and straight up to my room.

I didn't know what to expect to find when I opened my door but the freshly painted blue room certainly wasn't it. I felt my heart swell a little at the thought that Charlie had put into the room, he had added a bed, chestier draws, a lamp as well as desk and computer and I couldn't help but smile as I made my way over to my bags that were placed on my bed and began to unpack the items I had brought with me.

-)-

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

It was later that night as I lay in bed that I began to think about what tomorrow would bring.

I was about to be the new girl in a place I hadn't been in just over seven years. I use to go up to the school sometimes with my dad when I was younger – I was so excited to have a daddy that would fight the bad guys and keep the town safe, but I had grown up and the crime had certainly gone down - but had been a while since I'd been there and tomorrow as I was told I would be starting as a student there not as a little girl sat in the back seat of the car.

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

I turned over in my bed begging sleep to take me as the pitter patter of rain carried on dripping on the roof and the window outside my room, I was unable to sleep as I was use to the silence that night should have brought but I guess it was something I should have to get use too.

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

About one o'clock I was able to drift into a restless sleep.

**A/N: So I know I have kept some of the first chapter**_** the same but the rest of the story will be different, some of the characters will have the same personalities because I love them too much too change them.**_

_**please tell me what you think and if I should carry on.**_

_**Jess **_

_**x**_


	2. Like animals

**A/N: So I do not own Twilight or any of these characters, well at least some of them. But I do own this plot. **

Chapter two – like animals

Bella's POV

_'Good morning America! You are live on the radio with me Jimmy for your Monday morning wakeup call!' _

I groaned to myself as I reached my arm out of the cover and began slamming my hand against the radio clock on the draws beside my bed, hoping that the noise would stop and I could go back to sleep.

But as soon as I found the off switch there was a knock on the door.

"Bella? It's time to get up for school," Charlie called through the small crack in the door.

"I'm up," I moaned as I pushed a foot out of the bed cringing at the cold air that hit the still warm skin.

It was here, the day I was to start a new school I thought as I lifted my arms above my head to stretch.

I was nervous about the day once again, it was like my life was now made up of constant fear these days, everything was changing and it was changing fast.

Speaking of changing fast, I glanced at the clock to see that I now had an hour to be ready and out of the door, having to leave earlier than everyone else so that I could sign up at the office.

So I did what I did every morning back in Phoenix, I picked up my favourite CD and placed the disk inside my CD player and turned the song up loud.

It was one of my favourite things to do in the mornings; it gave me the energy I needed, so I began to pull out my clothes while nodding my head along with the fast beat of the track.

The sun was streaming through the windows into the – my room, I knew that today was going to be nice to me, that the sun was going to grace me with its not so lasting presence and for that I pulled out clothes that would survive in whatever the weather throw at me today.

My favourite pair of black skinny jeans as well as my blue vest top, sliding them both on I turned to the floor length mirror as I began to pull the brush through my hair.

I wasn't what people would call stunning or 'hot' but I wasn't ugly either. I was a little on the short side, being 5'6 with long wavy brown hair that would only tame itself from being a bushy mess on a few occasions. My eyes I were told were my best feature and were the only thing I had inherited from my father, that and the ability not to walk on a flat surface without tripping over a little. I had lips that were on an odd angle to me, one side would form a dimple with the other side; well you could barely call that one if you ask me. As I said before, my skin was on the pale side and if I wasn't careful it would become blotchy in the cold wind. It was those times I were grateful for the invention of foundation.

Sighing I realised that I was never going to make my hair any straighter than what it was now so giving up I reached for my smallest bag of make-up and whipped the powder brush across my face knowing that today would probably end up like one of those days I was saying. After it was done and all traces that would indicate that I had any on was gone I reached for the little tube of mascara and swiped it across my eyes, dragging the brush through the small hairs that rested on my eye lids.

"Bella come on, we don't have long left." Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs as I rolled my eyes, I still had half hour before I had to leave so for now I pulled on my small black boots and made my way towards the bathroom to brush my teeth before I headed down the stairs.

Last night had been strange, I wasn't able to sleep as fully as I liked as the rain slammed itself against the roof of our small house.

God I missed the sun already, and the sun that was out now was something that just wouldn't Service.

After rinsing my mouth I grabbed my dad's old leather jacket, the one he had given me when I was younger and would fall asleep in it, ready to leave for the day.

"Hey Bell I made you some toast, but it may have gotten a little burnt," Charlie muttered as I came through the doorway of the kitchen, again I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought.

"Thanks dad I'll eat it on the way there." I grabbed the black pieces of toast – knowing that they would be placed in the bin later - and headed out of the door, picking up my car keys I climbed into the front.

I didn't have time to admire my new baby like I wanted to, it was the first car that had even been mine, back home I would have to use my mother's not having the savings at the time.

-)-

You could hardly tell when you had arrived at Forks high school, every building in this town looked the same and if it wasn't for the sign on the wall I would have driven straight past it. Well the sign and also the cars that looked like mine that were slowly filling up the car park.

I pulled into the line of cars that were heading into their spaces outside of the most modern looking building this town had. It still had the old feeling to it as I looked at the bricks with the green between each section. Children dotted around the parking area standing next to each other's cars as they caught up with each other with everything that happened over the weekend.

I sighed then as I spotted a parking space, putting my foot down as I circled to make it before someone else spotted it, but apparently I was too late as a truck that looked the same age as mine started to head for the place I wanted.

Thinking fast I put my foot down a little more, hearing the protest of the engine as I did so but knowing that I had the advantage and with just the right turn I would reach it before the other driver.

"Dammit!" I slammed my hands on the steering wheel as a silver car pulled out in front of me, blocking my way and I watched as the other driver put their car into reverse into the space which happened to be the one I needed to reach the office.

Sighing I waited as the driver in front of me moved before I took the space they had just left, the space which happened to be at the back of the lot.

I didn't want to get out of my car just yet; I could see from the corner of my eye that people were already turning their heads towards the unfamiliar truck, but I knew I had to sooner rather than later.

So taking a deep breath I grabbed my shoulder bag from the passenger's seat of my truck and opened the door, feeling the chill hit me as soon as I did so.

I wasn't use to people's eyes turning my way, I wasn't use to having people whisper behind their hands as I walked quickly towards the big building with the sign 'office' above it, but it seemed that almost everyone was doing it now.

The building was just as warm as my truck and I was grateful for that as I took a few steps towards the desk which sat an old pale woman behind it.

"Excuse me?" I cleared my throat a little to gather her attention, watching as her eyes drifted up to meet mine, a polite smile gracing her wrinkled face. "I'm Bella Swan," I wasn't able to finish that sentence as the small smile turned into a beaming one.

"Ah chief Swan's daughter, he told me you would be here today." She reached behind her desk to receive something, "here are your classes and here's a map." She smiled once more as I thanked her and made my way through the double doors and into the unknown.

Have you ever watched that documentary on what happens in the jungle between animals? Well I just walked into one.

There were so many people here, every space was filled as I squeezed my way through with a mixture of 'excuse me' and 'sorry can I just get past,' it was like I was back home but this time everyone was towering over me, well except for a handful of people.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I felt my body slam into something warm and hard after tripping over my own feet.

"Don't worry about it," his deep voice boomed down at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my side where I had hit him feeling the small stabbing pain die away.

"You're new right?" that's when I looked up.

He looked like a typical football type of guy with his blonde hair and tanned skin, he was smiling at me as I realised that he was also slowly checking out what I looked like.

"That obvious?" I wondered as I shrugged.

"Yeah, I've never seen you around here before, you lost?"

"A little, I'm Bella by the way," I didn't know if he was going to make the introductions so I did instead.

"Mike," he smiled my way as he pulled my class rotor from my hand to examine the first class on there. "Ah lucky for you I'm going the same way."

So together the two of us walked down the halls together, both slipping and sliding through people in order to make it to one of the brown doors.

As we walked through the doors I watched as once again every eyes turned into our direction.

"Is it always like this?" I wondered thinking it was just the fact that someone had just walked through the door.

"Nah, it's because you're here, and I'm here of course," he pulled on his shirt a little before laughing and making his way towards the back of the room leaving me alone in front of a room full of straight faces.

-)-

That morning passed by slowly, but I was lucky enough that I was with Mike in most classes that morning, he and I would sit together sometimes while other times he would go sit with other guys at the back of the room. Apparently he was from a hot place like I, but if I was honest I'd forgotten the name as soon as he mentioned it, man that boy could talk but I was happy for the company.

"It's not that bad once you get to know people, you know we're not as scary as we look, and most of us don't bite" he muttered to me as we made our way towards the dining hall, his body moving closer to mine as I shifted away a little.

It was easy for him to say this though, he knew everyone here and didn't look, well look like a vampire in a room full of tanned people.

But I kept my mouth shut as I we made our way towards the dinner line, picking up our tray of food and making our way towards a table with the two guys from before on it.

"Hey guys!" he called when we drew closer.

"Hey Mike, who's this?" one asked as we took a seat. I didn't know if it was just me but the look I was receiving from each of them was something that made me a little edgy.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Eric," he pointed towards the smaller of the two whose cheeks were pushed out and a touch of tomato was dripping down his chin, his black hair was swished to the side as he winked my way "and Tyler," he pointed towards the darker boy who looked like he was eating something foul.

"Bella, as in Swan?" he wondered pulling his chair a little closer to mine.

"Yeah," I answer uncertain to where this was going.

"Ah right, I wondered who my mum was talking about when she said that you would be joining the school." He shrugged.

So the news about my arrival had spread? Who hadn't Charlie told I wondered as I slowly began to eat my sandwich, pulling it apart as I took small bites.

"Wait you're telling me that you're the chief of police's daughter?" Eric asked, finally finishing his meal.

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"I bet you got away with a lot then, you know rebelling against your dad." He once again winked as both Mike and Tyler turned in his direction with the mouths open.

"Geez you make her sound, well you know!" Mike complained as once again his eyes travelled up my body.

"Whatever it does mean that if we have the daughter as a friend we can have that beach party we wanted!" Eric called as he lifted his hands to high-five both boys before all three began to laugh attracting far too much attention, especially from a table which held some of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

There were five them each staring towards our table and each with the same stone features that looked like they were carved from stone. There were two girls among them, one blonde with a face that looked like any girl would kill to have, features so striking that those of a model could not compare, her hair was golden but if you looked a little closer you could see the hints of brown that weaved through it.

Now the other girl was similar in some ways, she had darker hair then the other and her features looked far healthier than the model type of the other, Her hair was about the same length as both flowed down each other's backs. The expression she wore as she looked are way was soft, but there was something about her that suggested she knew something, that look of curiosity that would fix it's self on someone's face when they were trying to see further than who you were and what they could see.

Now you would think that as they were boys they wouldn't have that model look that most guys shook their heads at, but from what I could see it suited each and every one of them.

The first boy was big and when I say big I meant that it looked like the guy spent half his time in the gym, his hair was a short-cropped light brown that made his cheeks stand out, he was looking our way with a smirk, like he was also in on the secret.

The second was more boyish than the first, his hair a little longer and was a more coppery brown than the others, he was skinnier than the first but looked just as filled out.

Now the third boy was the one that held my attention, he was more striking than the others but just as beautiful, his hair a longer blonde-brown that looked like it hadn't been combed in a while. He was leaner than the rest, and was sat further away from anyone else than the others seemed to be. But all this wasn't what caught my attention about him, no it was the way he was watching us, something that made me want to shift further away from the boys than I was.

I shook this feeling away as I ducked my head as our eyes met, sneaking one last look at the table five minutes later to see if that I had seen was true.

It was, there they were all sat talking quietly amongst themselves now as they played with their food, but as they did so I observed them all as a whole and pointed out the things that each of them had in common.

They were all beautiful – I think I have mentioned that far too many times now, - they all isolated themselves from the others. But what struck me was they all had the same pale features with the same golden eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked the others as I tilted my head in their direction, but apparently it wasn't needed, they knew exactly who I was talking about.

"The Cullen's."

**A/N: Hello, well I have to say I was a tad disappointed in only getting two reviews but I hope that changes as the story goes on. So you can start to see the difference in this to the original and I do hope you enjoy this version, cause I certainly did while writing it. **

**So anyone who's read any of my other stories will know that I do love to add twists in my stories and do I have one hell of a twist planned for this, I do hope no one else has done it though, but if they have I'm sure mine will be different. **

**Please drop us a review to let me know what you think, and thank you to the two that did review, oh and to those who followed the story :) YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Until next time **

**Jess **

**x**


	3. Eyes that follow

**A/N: So once again I do not own Twilight but I do own this plot. **

Chapter three – eyes that follow

"So they are a family," I muttered to myself under my breath but apparently they could hear me anyway.

"Sort of," I raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding. "They're all adopted, the doctor here, well his wife couldn't have kids so they took each of them in."

"That's very, generous of them," I muttered as once again my eyes drifted towards the table only to see that a few sets of eyes were once again on our table, causing me to turn my head quickly away.

"I guess so, but here's the thing," a new voice joined our table as a tray slammed itself next to mine, "you see the big guy and the blonde girl?" she asked as I turned my head to see that she was closer than I thought she was, "well they're together as in together," she emphasised the word before sitting back up causing me to do the same.

"I'm Jessica by the way," she smiled as she began to finish her half eaten sandwich.

"Bella."

"Oh I know," she shrugged, "but anyway that's the Cullen's." she flipped her hair as her eyes began to flicker towards Mike only to see that he wasn't paying the slightest attention.

I sat there for the remainder of lunch as they began to talk about things that wouldn't and didn't concern or interest me in the slightest. No I was more curious about the five figures that were sat behind me and the odd sensation that I had that made me twitch and feel like I was being watched, every time I moved I would feel the eyes follow me.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Mike pulled me out of my thoughts focusing my attention back onto him.

"Of what?"

"Of Forks high?" he rolled his eyes like it was an obvious question.

"Oh, it's smaller than my old school but it's alright so far," I shrugged giving him a small smile knowing I was terrible at lying.

"Still getting use to the weather huh?" he raised an eyebrow obviously seeing though my lie.

"Yeah, I'm use to waking up in a sweat not chattering my teeth together you know? It's green here as well, like someone sneezed all over the place." I stopped talking then knowing I had already said too much.

"I know what you mean!" He laughed quieter this time just in time to hear the bell go signalling next lesson.

"What is it you have now Bell?" Eric spoke up as he stood from his chair.

"English," I told him but it sounded more of a question then anything.

"You don't know where that is do you?" Tyler laughed as Jessica moved away to join a brown-haired girl who had just walked by.

"Way to point out the obvious," Eric rolled his eyes.

I just stood and laughed loving the connection the three of them were giving off. I could tell they've known each other for a while now, and the fact that the three would joke about anything that was mentioned, not being able to take anything seriously just had me in fits of laughter.

"Do any of you know how to get there?" I wondered.

"I'll walk you," they all spoke at the same time.

"Thanks," I told them before any of them could start again and together all four of us made our way out of the dining hall and towards, well somewhere I didn't know.

It didn't take us long until we reached the room I was meant to be in and after saying a quick goodbye I took a deep breath a walked through the open door.

Again I felt eyes on me and when I looked up I saw two of the boys from the table of five staring my way. Feeling a red stain my cheeks I walked to the front of the room handing the teacher a slip of paper which informed them I was new.

Like they didn't know that already.

"You can take that seat," he glanced at me sideways before pointing to the seat in front of the, I couldn't call them boys because they were more like men.

I walked slowly than keeping my head down, feeling their eyes on me as I made my way towards them. But let's face it; I couldn't sit without falling so what made me think that I would make it to the table without falling?

I tripped over my feet as I neared the table, hitting my leg on the corner causing that sickening pain to flow through me.

I took a seat on the empty chair next to a much smaller guy than some of the guys I had seen, he actually looked my age and had a tan I was used to seeing in Phoenix.

"Hi I'm Liam but people just call me Lee," he smiled as he sent a small wink my way.

"Bella," I smiled before turning back to the front actually excited about this lesson, English being something I was fairly good at.

"So today we will be discussing love stories and how they are affected in different ways from family love to romantic, you'll be working in pairs which I give you," he told us - and as I looked at his desk I saw that his name was in fact Mr Ellis – as a uproar had sounded as people began picking their partners already. "You will be given a story and I want you to evaluate the different types of love within that story," he reached for the stack of books in the middle of his desk as he began walking around the room placing a book on the middle of the tables, well that was until he got to our four.

He sighed as he stopped, "Jasper you'll be working with Liam and Emmett you with Bella, I don't trust the two of you together, not after last time." He placed a book on both the desks and left us to stand and make our way over to our assigned partners.

"Right shift then Liam," I heard someone click from the side of me and when I looked up the one called Emmett was stood beside me smiling my way.

"Why can't Jasper move?" he asked looking a little nervous.

"Just move," and with a sigh Liam stood up and Emmett sat down turning his chair towards me, "hey."

"Hello," I was a little nervous to be around him now that he was closer to me; something about the both of them had me confused, like something was telling me to stay clear.

"So what's the book?" he moved his chair a little closer to mine then.

"Erm," slowly I reached across the table towards the book, picking up the old copy and flipping it over to the front sighing with relief, "Private Peaceful."

"What?" he held out his hand to take the book and slowly I let him have it, feeling a coldness radiate from him.

"Have you never read it before?" I wondered knowing that I had read this book several times.

"No, it sounds rather naughty though don't you think?" he smiled sideways at me as he looked at the cover once more.

I had to laugh at that, it did sound quite dirty now that I thought about it, but that was only after deep thought

"It's actually about world war two, it's quite sad actually." I smiled as he moved closer again.

"Ah right, well it would be better if it was dirty though, make it a little more interesting." I looked down then but from the corner of my eye I saw his chair move forward a little as he let out a chuckle, "I'm only kidding, I like war books, but I don't have to read it do I?"

"I don't think so," I shrugged but looked around me before leaning towards him. "There's a film out anyway, just watch that, that'll summarise it enough." Again his chair moved forward a bit.

"Maybe you can come watch it with me sometime," he must have seen the look I was giving him; "with my girlfriend as well of course, I have a feeling she would love to meet you." he smiled and I was a little relieved to know that there would be someone else there, plus it wouldn't hurt to try and make new friends?

"Sure," I shrugged once again, they may have given off the feeling of danger but somehow I knew I'd be safe with them.

"Great! Well tomorrow we all get the day off, town holiday or something like that, so come over then?" I was already starting to like this place, I didn't know we got Tuesdays off but I wasn't going to complain.

"Sure," I smiled as he wrote the directions down on a piece of paper, before I placed it inside my pocket.

"Right that's it for today, tomorrow I expect you to write the plot of the story down," and that was it, so slowly I stood, picking my bag up off the floor before looking at what class I had next.

"I'm in the class next to that if you want to walk with me?" I heard a soothing southern voice from behind me startling me a little as I turned and looked up some more.

Now that I was closer to the other I couldn't help but catch my breath at the sight of him. He was even more beautiful up close, he was a little shorter than Emmett but that didn't mean he was less intimidating. He had a small smile on his lips and I saw from the corner of my eye that he had both his fists clenched, for what reason I didn't know.

"I'm Jasper by the way," he smiled down at me laughing a little more and I realised I had been staring.

"Bella," I nodded my head as I took my bag and followed him out of the room.

I noticed something while walking with Jasper, the first thing was I felt safe with him, it was an odd feeling to have with someone I'd just met but here I was walking at the side of someone probably a head or more taller than me feeling as if I had known his for well, years perhaps.

The second I could only describe as it was like parting the red sea. People would automatically move out of the way when we walked through them, they created a little passage for us to walk though. It was awkward at first but when I looked at Jasper once again I knew that if I were an onlooker I would do the same.

"So why did you move here?" he broke the silence as we turned a corner walking down yet another long corridor catching me of guard.

"My mum remarried and I thought it was time to come see my dad," I gave him the finer points.

"Did you not like the guy she married or something?"

"No Phil was sweet, I just felt like a third wheel most of the time with them," I clamped my mouth shut not knowing what processed me to say that.

"Ah right, I saw that you were sat with Newton, Crowley and Yorkie at lunch," It didn't sound like a question but I answered anyway.

"Yeah," I wanted to see where he was going with this as we were now stood outside a door I was presuming was my next class.

"They may look like nice guys but don't give them the wrong impression." He warned before turning away and walking to the next door, stepping inside after one final look my way.

I didn't know what he was talking back, but in a sort of daze I stepped into my next class, ignoring the stares I sat at the table next to Liam from last class seeing that again he was the only one without a partner.

"Hey again," he nearly beamed at me.

"Hey," I nodded my head his way before sighing and sinking deeper into my seat waiting for the day to end.

Time ticked slowly by as I drummed my fingers against the table in annoyance, sighing in relief when the bell went telling us that we could finally get home.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and alerted :)**

**Well something that is strange for me but I have nothing to say tonight cause I just want to curl up in bed after some flaming hot monster munch, so night night and please review. **

**for those who want to know Jasper's opinion on Bella well I promise that's the next chapter :)**

**OH! For those who read my Harry Potter story 'just the beginning' that shall be up tomorrow but like I said too tired. **

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	4. Mate

**A/N: So I don't own twilight or anything else, but I do own this plot :)**

Chapter four – mate

Jasper's POV

I was bored, so very bored.

It was Monday night and I was currently sat on my couch, being an immortal you didn't need sleep and it was days like this that I could really feel the strain of wanting to close my eyes and dream about a world that was so far from this.

But saying this I wanted to dream about a day like today, because today was different, today something happened that would change everything, that would make living actually mean something.

Sighing I placed the book I wasn't reading down on the floor before placing my head on the arm of the sofa feeling my eyes close as memories of today flooded through my mind.

It all started in the morning where Alice gathered the family for a meeting.

_ "**What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked as soon as we had all taken our seats, nervousness radiating from each of them.**_

_ "**I had a vision," we all leaned forward wondering what could be coming our way this time. **_

_ "**What did you see?" Edward spoke up although he probably already knew. **_

_ "**The chiefs daughter will be arriving today," she explained as we all leant back and shook our heads, this was typical of Alice; she could always get our tension rising only to knock it down. **_

_ "**So?" Emmett asked as he locked his hands with Rosalie who then smiled his way. **_

_ "**She'll be joining this family sometime in the future, it all depends on a certain someone," her eyes flickered to me.**_

_ "**Well this is great," Edward muttered as he slammed his hand against the table.**_

_ "**What do you mean Alice? What does this girl have to do with the family?" Esme wondered as she leant to rub soothing circles into Edward's shoulders. **_

_ "**She is Jaspers' mate," she muttered as I froze. **_

I understood Edwards's anger, he Alice and I had been waiting for our mates for so long now that it was beginning to become frustrating, you spend all your time alone travelling the world only to find that you have no one to share it with. I shook my head and went through the remainder of the day.

"_**Will you sit still," Rosalie hissed in Alice's ear for the seventh time that day.**_

"_**I can't," she muttered back shifting in her chair once again as the teacher droned on and on about something I already knew. **_

_**I shook my head at their antics, they had been like this all day and I couldn't help but laugh because as Emmett had said, I should be the one excited about today not them. **_

"_**When do we get to meet her?" Edward wondered although he wasn't the slightest bit interested in the girl.**_

"_**Lunch," Alice almost screamed as a few heads turned in our direction. **_

_**I was nervous, lunch was only a few minutes away and I was beginning to feel the tension about not knowing anything about the girl that I was apparently supposed to spend the rest of my existence with, what did she look like? Did she like country music? Did I have to get rid of the drawl? Too many questions were running round my head which caused Edward to smirk my way, obviously hearing what I was thinking, which just made me groan due to the fact I just remembered that I didn't even know her name!**_

_**The bell chimed then as I shot up, seeing that I wasn't the only one as we all began to walk quickly but at human pace towards the door and then towards the dining room. **_

_**We walked to gather lunch that we wouldn't be eating before taking a seat at our usual table away from others, because no matter how much control you think you have the smell of human blood would still entice you, plus here we had a clear view of the whole canteen.**_

"_**Two minutes," she whispered as she began to pick at her lunch, breaking it into little pieces before squashing it together to make it look like she had eaten.**_

_**We all began to do the same before three loud laughs came from across the room and a pull in my chest began. **_

_**Slowly all five of our heads turned in the direction of the noise only to lock eyes with shocking chocolate eyes. **_

_**It was like everyone in the room melted away, like she and I were the only two left in the world. It was like everything I knew about this world and the things I loved were all being snipped away and in place of it all was this one girl, like she was the only thing holding me to this planet now. It was then and there I knew I would do anything in my power to keep her safe and too make her mine. **_

"_**She's stunning!" Alice beamed at my side as we all turned away noticing that she had caught us looking. **_

"_**Wonder why she's sat with them," Emmett muttered as I turned my eyes towards her only to see that she had turned her head and all I could see was the back of her head now. I sighed, I hadn't had chance to see her features properly but I was able to feel her emotions, she was feeling a little uncomfortable and unnerved as Jessica Stanley joined the table. I wished I could go over there and pull her away from all four of them.**_

"_**Trust me I don't even know the poor girl but the things they are thinking about her make me want to go over there myself." Edward whispered as he let out a little shudder, emphasising his point. **_

"_**Why what are they thinking?" I could feel their emotions to I knew what line those thoughts were on and if they wasn't careful I would make sure they didn't feel anything again. **_

"_**Trust me you don't want to know." He shook his head and I knew he wasn't going to tell me. **_

"_**So when do I get to meet her?" Alice asked almost jumping up and down in her seat. **_

"_**Let him meet her first Alice," Rose giggled, "but if she is going to be with my brother than I better meet her first." That was the thing about Rose and I, although we were pretending to be related truly to each other we had always had a bond that made us feel that way about one another, she and I were close, so close that she was definitely a sister in my eyes. **_

_**I rolled my eyes at the both as the bell went and we all stood up, saying our goodbyes as Emmett and I made our way towards our next class. **_

_**I couldn't get this girl out of my head, although I hadn't seen her I still felt the connection forming, I wasn't able to keep my eyes of the back of her head either and something about her told me she would be perfect for me. **_

_**Sighing we walked into our English classroom and took our seat at the back of the room while we sat and waited for others to join us.**_

"_**You did see her didn't you?" Emmett whispered and I shook my head.**_

"_**No, what did she look like?" he didn't have to answer me because in that second the air changed once again and I knew she was close, so when I turned my head I felt my eyes widen. **_

_**Alice was right, she was stunning! Someone so beautiful her beauty was close to a vampire, and if it wasn't for the blood flowing through her veins I would have thought that she was. She was everything like the girl I could imagine my mate to be, but saying that it was something that I could never choose so having a mate that looked like this, I was more than happy.**_

_**She was short, shorter than most girls here but was the perfect 5'6 with wavy brown hair which had bits of blonde and red in it that went to her waist, she had an hourglass figure with curves in all the right places, I had to slap myself to remind myself not to stare at those areas for too long. So I moved my eyes along and came to her legs, and what legs they were! They looked so long in those jeans and I wished she would turn so I could see if the back was just as good. Again no thinking that way! I moved my eyes higher now looking at her face, and instantly wished I'd started there. If her body was good her face was better. I started with the shape, it was heart shaped that was framed by the silk like hair, her lips were next, and they were so pouty and full, looking kissable as they were tilted with what looked like confusion. her nose – no matter how weird this sounded – was probably one of the cutest nose I had ever seen it was like those you saw in one of those cheesy cartoons where the man would swoon and talk about the girls 'button nose,' but I wasn't going to go there, and finally my eyes looked at hers and what I saw made the connection between us even stronger. There was the most amazing pair of eyes that I'd seen, to others they were a chocolate brown but to me they were much more, they had a hint of green around the sides and I believed over time as we got to know each other that green would become more pronounced. **_

_**She truly was breath-taking. **_

"_**Stop staring," Emmett whispered as I saw her coming closer with her head down, tripping over her feet as she reached the table in front of ours. **_

"_**Can't help it," I shrugged as my eyes followed her as she took her seat in front of me. That was when I was hit with her smell. **_

_**She was mouth-watering, not in the way that made me want to rip into her neck and drain her, no in the way that made me want to run my nose over her skin as I took a deep breathe. **_

_**I listened closely then as Liam turned towards her, his feelings a mixture of lust and want and if it wasn't for the fact we were in a room full of people I would have ripped his head off there and then. But one of the good things about them introducing one another was the fact I now knew her name. Bella, a name that certainly fit the person. **_

"_**So today we will be discussing love stories and how they are affected in different ways from family love to romantic, you'll be working in pairs which I give you," although I wasn't listening I was debating what it would cost to get Emmett to work with Liam so I could work with Bella, I knew he hated him as much as I did so it would cost quite a bit.. "You will be given a story and I want you to evaluate the different types of love within that story," he took the books of his desk like he did every month and headed around the tables, pairing those who were sat with someone with the other, well that was until he got to our tables and I could help but smirk. Mr Ellis hated putting Emmett and I together because we never got anything done and would spend our time correcting every bit of his mistakes. **_

_**He sighed as he stopped, "Jasper you'll be working with Liam and Emmett you with Bella, I don't trust the two of you together, not after last time." He placed a book on both the desks and left, smugness radiating from him, leaving us to stand and make our way over to our partners and I groaned, why couldn't it be the other way? But then I remembered last time Emmett was placed with Liam, and what good times they were. **_

_**"Switch with me," I demanded in a whispered quickly.**_

_**"Nope," Emmett laughed as he stood and made his way to the table in front. "Right shift then Liam," I watched as Bella turned her head towards the smiling dick of my best friend and brother.**_

"_**Why can't Jasper move?" he asked looking a little nervous, you see the thing about Liam was that he was a bigger flirt than Mike was, and too know that he was trying to flirt with Bella made my blood boil.**_

"_**Just move," I heard him sigh as he stood and took the seat next to me, moving it as far as the table would provide, that was fine with me I was concentrating on the pain in front of me anyway.**_

"_**Hey." Emmett spoke as he slid his chair round to face Bella, a teasing manner coming from him and nervousness came from her.**_

"_**Hello," her voice sounded like her name, it was like little bells as she spoke. I was seriously turning into a loved sick puppy already.**_

"_**So what's the book?" He once again moved his chair closer to hers and I knew what he was doing right then. He was trying to wide me up.**_

_**"Stop being a dick Emmett," I whispered as Liam tried to get my attention. **_

_**"Are you even going to help me?" He demanded as he snatched the book from in front of me.**_

_**"Shut up a minute Liam," I huffed. **_

"_**Erm," she reached across the two to take the book and after looking at the front for a moment a smile spread across her face and she sighed with relief, "Private Peaceful." **_

"_**What?" he held out his hand to take the book as I rolled my eyes, of course he'd heard of this book, but he wanted to see if she did also, to be fair I was curious, I wanted to know if she was into this sort of stuff like I was.**_

"_**Have you never read it before?" **_

"_**No, it sounds rather naughty though don't you think?" he sent a smirk my way when he asked as a low growl ripped through my throat.**_

_**I was about to lean forward to slap the prat when I heard her laugh, for doing that I had to forgive him, dammit!**_

"_**It's actually about world war two, it's quite sad actually." He moved his chair closer again.**_

"_**Ah right, well it would be better if it was dirty though, make it a little more interesting." she looked down giving me the perfect opportunity to kick Emmett's chair for flirting, I swear if I was the type of person (which I am) Rosalie will be knowing about this little flirt.**_

_**"You wait till I tell Rose," I muttered again for his ears only as I pretended to read the book in my hands. **_

"_**I'm only kidding, I like war books, but I don't have to read it do I?" **_

"_**I don't think so," she shrugged and I watched over the pages as she moved closer to him so she could whisper. "There's a film out anyway, just watch that, that'll summarise it enough." he moved his chair forward as well to humour her, she didn't need to know that we could hear clearly anyway. **_

"_**Maybe you can come watch it with me sometime," I chuckled at the raised eyebrow she was giving him, my girl didn't take shit, "with my girlfriend as well of course, I have a feeling she would love to meet you." he smiled before turning my way muttering 'you're welcome' under his breath, Ah so he did that for me?**_

"_**Sure," she shrugged as a little bit of relief came from her once again and I smirked this was too great! Although I had a feeling Emmett and Rose won't be the only two there.**_

"_**Great! Well tomorrow we all get the day off, town holiday or something so come over then?" **_

"_**Sure," her smile was nervous as he wrote down the directions to our house.**_

"_**Right that's it for today, tomorrow I expect you to write the plot of the story down," I stood then, placing the book in my bag and began to slowly make my way out of the room before Emmett stopped me. **_

_**"She's new remember, walk her to her next class you idiot," he slapped my back as he walked out of the room and I made my way over to her, glancing over her shoulder to see that she was in the room next to mine and it was quite a while away.**_

"_**I'm in the class next to that if you want to walk with me?" She jumped a little at my voice and I cursed myself, I need to learn to make my presence known more, but there was no time to dwell on that as she slowly turned my way. **_

_**I watched with satisfaction as her eyes raked over my body, but after a few second I was beginning to get nervous about the way I looked, that was a first. **_

"_**I'm Jasper by the way," I smiled down at her as an adorable blush crossed her cheeks at being caught staring. **_

"_**Bella," she nodded her head while picking up her bag and with that the two of us made our way out of the room.**_

_**I tried to keep Bella as close to me as possible feeling the sexual tension radiate of almost every guy we walked past, I even saw Yorkie eyeing her at lunch. That shit wasn't going to go down lightly.**_

"_**So why did you move here?" I broke the silence needing to hear her voice some more before we went our separate ways.**_

"_**My mum remarried and I thought it was time to come see my dad," she told me and if I was honest I didn't think she would have shared something like that with me, but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get to know her a little more.**_

"_**Did you not like the guy she married or something?" I didn't understand why she would need to move if that happened, that was the only thing I could think off. **_

"_**No Phil was sweet, I just felt like a third wheel most of the time with them," I heard her teeth smash together then as she slammed her mouth shut like she didn't want people to know that's the reason, but as I felt her emotions I felt that I was confusion that she was felling, like she didn't know why she said that.**_

_ "**Ah right, I saw that you were sat with Newton, Crowley and Yorkie at lunch."**_

_ "**Yeah," she answered as we were now stood in front of the door to her next class. **_

_ "**They may look like nice guys but don't give them the wrong impression." **_**I wanted to make sure that she would watch herself around those she didn't know, us for that matter as well at least that's what I was telling myself, but instead of saying anymore I turned on my heel and made my way into my class with one last parting glance her way.**

I still couldn't get that glance out of my head.

**A/N: So I know I've turned Jasper a little soppy here but trust me he won't be like that for long, I do love the rugged Major xD**

**I have a bee sting :'( I'm allergic to them and I have no feeling in my finger :'(**

**Oh I'm so pissssed offfff! my blood tutor has lost all my work!So I have 6 days to do two months of work! MEHHH! **

**Now I am going for a nap before I pass out.**

**Until next time,**

**Jess **

**x**


	5. New in town

**A/N: SO as always I do not own Twilight and never will, although I'd love too own Jasper for an hour or so. **

Chapter five – new in town

Jasper's POV

"Knock, knock," I rolled my eyes at Alice as she leant against my door.

"What's up Alice?" I asked sitting up as all memories from today left and was placed into a box I kept far away from the past.

"Was just wondering how today went," she smiled as she danced into the room, flopping herself on the floor in front of me.

"Like you don't know," we both laughed as she shrugged.

"I may know how it went I don't know how you felt," she had a point. "So what do you think?"

"Does it matter what I think, she and I are destined to be together," I was trying to put of sounding like a typical teenage girl of this century when I spoke about her.

"It doesn't matter if you're meant to be together Jazz, you know this mating thing doesn't work unless you actually fall for her," she rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"I know," I sighed before a smile spread across my face, "she's perfect in the way she looks Alice, she's polite and her emotions are so raw, something that's hard to come by." I smiled.

"So you like her?"

"You make us sound human Alice, but yes I would say I could see myself liking her," the smile grew a little as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh good, you know her being here is going to change all our lives," she stood then dusting of her clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"She brings so much happiness with her Jazz, please don't mess this up." And without another word she left at such a speed it would have been a blur to anyone else.

I didn't know what she was talking about, of course I would try not to mess it up with her but what was I going to do about the fact that she was human and I was probably one of the most feared vampires on the planet? I couldn't give it away, it would put her in danger, but not telling her would put her in more danger if anyone were to find her! I sighed as I put my head in my hands, I guess only time would tell what would happen between us both.

Shaking my head I looked at the clock only to see that it had just reached midnight, sighing once again I moved towards the window with the attention of going hunting ready for tomorrow when I would finally get to talk to Bella properly.

I loved the thrill that came with running, feeling the wind through my hair as I dodged and jumped over trees. This was one of the perks about being a vampire, the freedom you got from running and the thrill you got when you would hear an animal. Speaking of which I heard the beating heart of a deer, it wasn't my favourite I had to admit but it would lessen the burn that I could currently feel at the back of my throat.

I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes, it wasn't something I needed to do but it was instinct, I loved to feel the forest around me, it would remind me of home back on the farm where I would work in the forest setting traps for food. Letting that thought go I sniffed at the air and felt the deer move a little closer, not yet sensing the danger. But soon enough I was taking off towards the sound and sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of its neck.

I never knew why I didn't do this at the beginning of my life, well in fact I did, I was controlled back then running on the demands of – I didn't dare think her name, I didn't dare think about that part of my life. I was a monster than and thinking about it made the monster inside me scratch to get out.

Feeling the blood run dry from the corpse I pushed the body away from me before wiping my mouth. This is one of the things that were easy about hunting animals, their body was easy to dispose of and if the killing is done correctly it could be made to look like an animal attack. Another reason I preferred to hunt animals were their emotions, they didn't feel anything when they knew their life was over, they would feel fear for a moment before they would feel peace. Now humans were different they would fight and feel fear and regret up until the point they had no blood to survive on, I would hear their pleas as I drained them.

I shuddered then at the memories, it wasn't something I was proud of, something I would regret for as long as I existed, but that was the past, I had the future to look forward to now.

Standing and brushing the dirt of my clothes I made my way back to the house, I ran faster than I would before needing to get back and feeling that something was wrong back there. And as I approached the house I felt that everyone was sat in the living room waiting.

"What's happened? What's going on?" I asked as soon as I was through the door, my stance instantly radiating tension as I felt the confusion and worry within the room.

"We are going to be having a few guests soon Jazz, I don't know who they are or what they want but all I know is that they drink blood," Alice whispered but I still didn't understand.

"So?"

"Jasper your mate is human, these vampires drink human blood, you may not have noticed it but Bella does smell pretty damn good," Emmett said from his place beside Rose and Edward.

I hadn't thought of that, Bella did smell amazing to me but not in the appealing way at least not when I smelt her, she was my mate and I couldn't think of her blood in that way, but I forgot others could.

"I didn't think of that," I muttered taking a seat next to Esme who placed her arm around me.

"Of course you didn't, you're new to this mating son, but soon as you and Bella have mated fully you will see that every thought you have will be about her."

"I know," I nodded my head as I felt their support but also feeling the fear I was now that I knew vampires were getting closer to home and closer to something that was mine.

"So what's the plan?" Emmett wondered as again I rolled my eyes, this was typical Emmett, always going in guns blazing so to speak.

"No matter what we do they're still going to come," Alice muttered from the sofa.

"So we wait to see if they pose a threat?"

"That's all we can do," Carlisle nodded his head at this as we all glanced at the clock, "now if you'll excuse me I have the early shift at the hospital today," he kissed Esme at the top of her head before grabbing his things and leaving the rest of us to part ways, to wait for the hour we now had until morning broke and Bella would arrive.

-)-

"Ouch!" I shouted for the second time that morning, as I shook my hand at the pain that was still travelling there, having Emmett and Edward both laugh at me as I placed it into my mouth hoping the coldness of my tongue would sooth the burn.

"Burnt yourself again?" Rose asked as she came through the door, a smirk placed on her red lips.

"You try being burnt by a fire Rose, it isn't pleasant," I grumbled as I once again attempted to put my hand in the oven to take the pizza out.

"Well maybe if you turned the thing off it wouldn't burn you," she moved my way as she turned the dial, instantly the flames died down as she gave me a smug look before putting her hands inside and taking the round pizza out. "see?"

"Yeah well I didn't think of that, would have been nice to have a heads up Edward," I looked his way as both he and Emmett were holding onto their sides with laughter.

"Couldn't help it, it was kind of nice to see you taken down a peg or two," I snarled as he shot up straight away.

"Whatever," I flipped them both of before making my way up the stairs to find something to wear.

Bella was coming today to watch this film with Emmett, although all of us would casually join, I was a little nervous really about spending the afternoon with her, she would be the only human in a house full of vampires, and if her blood was as tempting as Emmett made out then we were certainly in for an uncomfortable few hours.

"Go with the black one," I heard Alice call from the door, "she likes the colour black on you."

I didn't want to know what vision she got that from but I was grateful for the little advice, so taking my black shirt out of the wardrobe I paired it with a pair of jeans and boots before walking to a mirror to attempt to fix my hair.

"I'd leave it, there is no point cause no matter what you do it's going to get like that anyway," she said once more as I sighed, don't get me wrong sometimes it was good having Alice know everything that was going to happen but I just wished she'd tell me before I put the effort into everything, "oh and by the way, she's going to love everything," she smiled my way as she walked out of the room and down the stairs. "She'll be here in five, I'd hurry," she called up and I heard all vampires rush down the stairs to be there to greet our guest.

"Jasper sit still," I heard Edward whisper my way as he nudged me, enjoying the fact that I was nervous.

"Stop projecting, I fell like someone who is waiting to be asked to the prom!" Rose shouted as I tried to control my power not needing the rest of the family to feel as restless as I did at that moment.

"Jasper it'll be fine, Bella is going to see you all dressed up for her and all loved up and she'll swoon and fall into your arms," Edward joked before breaking off into a fit of laughter.

"Well that is unless she decides that she wants me and then maybe Rose and I could share her," Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestively as four pillows went flying his way, "what it was just a suggestion," he huffed.

There were only five of us left in the house; Esme had gone to see Carlisle then to get some work and shopping done, because according to Alice we would need plenty of food in the house for when Bella comes to stay.

"She's turning onto the drive now," Alice once again warned us as all eyes turned to the door as a loud sound came booming up the drive.

I watched then from the seat as Emmett went to get the door as the bell rang.

Once again I couldn't sit still as I listen carefully to what was being said.

"Hey Bella," he greeted her.

"Hey Emmett," I heard her reply and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "I brought the DVD," she added.

"Great," I heard the door close once again and as I took a breath through my nose I could smell something that was obviously Bella, vanilla and strawberries, something that use to be my favourite back when I was human. "I have to warn you though Bell," their voices got closer, "we have more than just the three of us here if you don't mind."

"Sure," I saw her then as they reached the room we were sat in and again I couldn't help my eyes as they widened.

She looked even better than yesterday in her shorts and red vest top and red converse and her hair tied back, what I couldn't give to run my hands over- I was kicked in the leg then by Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"This is Alice and Emmett," he pointed over to the smiling pair as Alice jumped up and made her way over to her at a human pace, although I could feel her excitement and knew it was hard for her to control it.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella," she told her honestly as she pulled her into a hug.

"You too," she slowly wrapped her arms around the buzzing girl, relief flooding through her, at what I didn't know.

"This is my girlfriend Rose," he pointed over to the other lonely person in the room who gave her an adoring smile in return, obviously Bella had won over Rose and I wouldn't have to talk to her about her manners around her.

"Hello Bella," she called with a small wave.

"Hey," she returned it.

"And you remember Jasper?" finally she turned in my direction a small yet nervous smile on those perfect lips.

"Nice to see you again Bella, nice weather we're having don't you think?" did I really just ask her about the weather? What happened to the southern charm? The wit that came with age?

"It is, better than I thought it'll be," she smiled as Emmett made his way over to Rose after placing the disk in the player and Bella took the seat next to me.

I felt the electric current as soon as she sat down.

**A/N: Hello again :) so thank you everyone for reviewing and adding to their list of something :) **

**Well for once I am far to tired to talk, oh but I should mention that I'm sorry about any mistakes I have been writing all day in college and I've finally finished :D **

**Well until next time now,**

**Jess**

**x**


	6. Time for him to move on

**A/N: So as always I don't own twilight and never will, I do own this plot thought :) **

Chapter six – time for him to move on

Bella's POV

For such a big guy Emmett really did have the neatest hand I had ever seen, I had the piece of paper he had written his address on in front of me as I took each turning and road that he had suggested, I was becoming confused by the time I'd reached the turning to go out of town. Didn't they live around here? Maybe I'd taken a wrong turning – knowing I hadn't I carried on with the way he had told me coming toward a forest were Emmett told me to turn. Shaking my head I did as I was told and drove a mile down the bumpy yet obvious drive way, it was obvious the Cullen's had money, if the way they dressed was any indication then you knew that they could afford the finer things, and as the trees started thinning I saw just how much money they had.

Their house, if you could call it a house was amazing, it was a three-story high building that was made out of dark panels of wood and glass, it was so open here. I stared wide eyes at the steps leading up to the mansion and saw the double doors that were waiting at the top. Taking a deep breath I got out of the car and slowly made my way into the unknown.

-)-

Setting next to Jasper was like sitting next to a balloon that had just been rubbed on a carpet multiple times creating static. I hadn't been able to concentrate on the film at all and that was due to the man sat next to me, I had noticed throughout the movie that he kept moving forward and a little closer until we were almost touching. I shook my head a little at that, of course he wasn't moving closer to me it was probably just my imagination running wild once again, or an more likely story, I was more than likely moving closer to him.

"So Bella I heard you lived in phoenix before living here?" I was brought out of my thoughts as Rose asked me a question I was so used to now.

"Yeah," I nodded my head taking a bite out of the pizza that was placed in my hands by an eager Alice, chewing it slowly before swallowing the small piece.

"And now you live with your dad right?" Alice added.

"I do," I don't know what it was about answering these people with short answers but I had a chilling fear to let myself open up to them, to anyone really.

"How's that going?" it wasn't one of the girls asking the question as I was expecting but it was Jasper who did instead.

"It's weird," I admitted, "the house is exactly the way my mother had left it and I think that makes it harder for Charlie to move on," I shrugged wondering what was processing me to admit all this.

"Why don't you redecorate?" Alice spoke up again.

"I was thinking about doing it but it's a big house to do alone and Charlie is in work all the time," I shrugged.

"We can help," I heard the southern drawl again knowing who exactly spoke up and as I turned my head I saw that I wasn't the only one that did so.

"What?" I wondered if I'd heard right.

"I mean if you need the help I would be happy to help with the heavy lifting or the painting, I did help Esme in the renovation of this home," I had to stop myself then from putting a face at the way he spoke. "If you like that is," he added as the others began to nod in agreement.

"Well I could do with the help, and this way it will be getting done quicker –"

"It's settled then, just name the date and we'll be there," Alice beamed at me.

"Only if you're sure."

"It would be our pleasure," Jasper smiled my way.

"Thank you."

We sat there for the remainder of the afternoon all talking and for people I'd only just met I was beginning to feel comfortable with them, they were strange to be around, the way they moved and the way they played with their food instead of putting it into their mouths. I shook my head, I was being stupid I mean I couldn't watch each of them and if I was being honest, I only had eyes for one person so far tonight.

Jasper was someone I couldn't understand, there was something different about him something that would draw me in, he would catch my eye often as he too turned my way and we would smile a little awkwardly before turning away. He was different from the rest of the family, he was more rugged while the others looked perfect and I could see as he moved a little closer the others would move further away.

"So you're a junior are you not?" Rosalie asked and as I turned her way I saw that she was once again wearing a friendly smile which was something I wasn't expecting from someone like her, she was beautiful, the type of girl who wouldn't be seen dead with someone as plain as me.

"I am," I smiled back before taking a sip from my coke, "I'm guessing you're all in the same year?" I asked honestly not sure but wanting to extend the conversation, if only to know the family a little more.

"They are but Emmett and I are seniors, we're attending college next year." She answered.

"Oh," I took the last sip before looking up at the clock seeing the time, "oh, I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to go, Charlie will be home soon and he'll be expecting dinner." I stood a little awkwardly facing them all. "Thank you for today, I actually had fun," I smiled and I was being honest, the hours had flown by I was enjoying myself that much.

"You're welcome Bella, you certainly are good company to have," Edward smiled as he too stood along with Jasper. "I'll walk you to the door," he motioned his hand in front of me as I began to walk with him by my side again feeling eyes follow me as I made it to the glass doors.

"Well thank you again."

"Drive safe," he touched my arm and I felt the coldness seek through my skin.

As I drove home I didn't realise what I'd just agreed too, I was about to change the house, change everything about it and to make a new start for my dad. I sighed as I began to concentrate on the road, it had been so hard for me to find the turn off, something about the way the house was so far away from other houses and away from people, it was like they didn't want to socialize with others. Again I ignored that fact as I turned the corner at the end of the long drive and back towards the town.

So that night at dinner I tried to think of a way to bring up the subject.

"So Bells, what did you do today?" he asked as he placed a piece of steak into his mouth,

"I went to the Cullen's," I wasn't able to finish as his fork stopped moving.

"The Cullen's, what were you doing there?" he wondered as he once again began to eat.

"We were watching a film, Emmett Cullen is my English partner and he had never heard of the book or film, apparently they mix juniors and seniors together for that lesson" I shrugged, "I met the rest of the family."

"So you met Doctor Cullen and his wife, lovely family," he smiled.

"No I think they were in work," again I shrugged as I pushed the food around my plate.

"Oh, well still lovely family, not heard a peep out of any of them since they moved here, so you've been there all afternoon, do anything else?" I could tell he was trying and for that I was grateful, but I also found the perfect opportunity to bring up the subject.

"Well we were talking about redecorating the house," I looked up from the corner of my eye to see that he was looking my way.

"Oh?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could re model or do everything in here over, I mean it's been like this since mum and I left, don't you think it's time to move on?" I wondered.

He was silent for a moment then and I wondered if I'd said anything wrong, if I'd gone too far or cross some line, but instead of telling me no he told me the complete opposite.

"What did you have in mind?" I beamed as he gave me a hesitant smile.

"I'm not sure yet, but Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward offered to help so you wouldn't have to do anything but I promise you'll love it." I gushed.

"I'm sure I will but thank you Bella."

"For what?"

"For coming to stay, I really do think you being here will do us both some good," he smiled before clearing his throat and his plate and standing up to leave the table.

I was surprised by Charlie's response, I thought he'd hate the idea but knowing he was on board with it all was going to make this far more easier, having him on side may make getting to know Jasper a little easier.

**Edward's POV **

Bella was an enigma to me, I hadn't been interested before the door was open and she walked into the house, since that happened I had become interested. There was something about her that was off; she didn't feel afraid when she was near us like others did. That wasn't the only thing that was off though, it was her blood.

Her blood, I could still smell the delicious smell, it was the sweetest blood that I'd smelt in, well since I awoke into this life. She had something special about it, something that the others couldn't pick up either but it had us all moving away as to not tempt us.

It wasn't just her blood that had me wanting to know her more, no it was her mind.

I couldn't hear it and when she was close to Jasper or any of the others I couldn't hear there's either. It was like she was shielding me from them.

"What's got you all worked up?" Jasper asked from the door, obviously feeling the stress and wonder that I was, his mind was clouded with images of the girl and even though I knew she was his mate I couldn't help but wonder about her.

I knew it was no use lying, the family couldn't hide anything, so taking an unnecessary breath I told him.

"Bella," he moved forward then as again he felt my emotions.

"What about her Edward?"

"Can you feel her emotions?" I wondered as he took a seat on the opposite side of my sofa, nodding his head as he went through everything she felt, "so what is it?" I muttered to myself.

"What's what? Edward if you do not tell me now I,"

"I can't read her thoughts," he was about to speak again but I stopped him already knowing what he was about to say, "everyone has thoughts Jazz, she just didn't but that's not it, when she was near you I couldn't hear what you were thinking either, it was like she was protecting you from me."

"Have you asked Carlisle about this?" he wondered and I knew it didn't bother him, he actually liked the fact I couldn't hear what he was thinking during that time, but I got a little glance then and if I could at the time, I would have been sick if that was even possible.

"No, I thought I was just off, maybe if you can feel her emotions and obviously Alice can see her future, maybe it was me?" I didn't believe it was but I wasn't going to let them know that just yet, I had a theory but needed to keep it to myself. "But that's not it, didn't you smell her blood?"

Again he moved forward feeling the threat in my words that wasn't there.

"No Jasper not like that, but did you not smell the sweetness in her blood? The difference in her blood than others?" he shook his head, of course he didn't she was his mate anything that could threaten her he wouldn't think about, so of course her blood didn't matter to him.

"Jasper what I'm trying to say is Bella is different, I don't think she's human."

I was on the floor quicker than even I was expecting.

**A/N: Hello :) so I am home alone at the moment waiting for six so that I can go watch superman and I thought, eh why not post the chapter that will change most things and put this story in a different direction :p **

**So I introduced Daniel to a story of mine called 'I'm sorry' and I was surprised to find that he loved it :D **

**Has anyone guessed who the other vampires are? Would love to hear what you think :P see if anyone gets it right. **

**But anyway thank you for the reviews and everyone that alerted, you are awesome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter also :) **

**Now I am going to go finish writing chapter nine and ten and shall see you next time :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	7. Normal

**A/N: So as always I don't own anything to do with twilight although I do own this plot. **

Chapter seven – normal

Bella's POV

I was up before my alarm the next morning, I couldn't help but wonder if the fact that I was excited to see Jasper was the reason I was up. A smile spread across my face at the name, I couldn't help but wonder what today would bring and if like yesterday the family would have been the same.

I wasn't use to being excited about seeing what was going to happen during the day or school for that matter, but something about this family had me curious and wondering what it was about them that made me feel both safe and scared. Charlie had told me about the doctor and his wife last night but all he told me was the exact same thing that Jessica did, although this time he didn't sound as bitter as she did.

Shaking my head I began to remove the two covers I'd used last night of my body and stood up from the bed on to the cold wooden floor. I'd have to see what Charlie thought about carpet later but for now I made my way to the bathroom where I took a quick shower to wash the effects of a restless sleep out of my hair before using the vanilla scrub which reminded me of home when mum would spill the essence over the place and after cleaning it we would both smell of the sweet stuff.

Stepping out of the warm water and steam I wrapped a towel around my body before walking back into my room and locking the door from inside. I wasn't use to sharing the house with my dad, the fact that I had to share a bathroom was bad enough, but if he did what he did yesterday and just open the door after a quick knock, well that would make for an interesting and highly embarrassing situation.

Sitting on the bed I began to rub in moisturiser before standing and sliding on my underwear. Looking at the clock I saw that I still had over an hour, so figuring it couldn't hurt I plugged in my stereo once more and turned the music up dancing around while I searched for something to wear.

It was cold outside today, the clouds over the house looked like they would open and give way at any moment, so I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my favourite jumper which happened to be the white one with the heart I had bought from England that time I went with my mum. Putting on a pair of socks I reached over for my hair dryer and began singing along to the song that was playing while blasting my long hair with the heat.

I loved my hair when it was being dried; it always gave it a silky feel as well as giving it the natural wave that my mum also had.

Once that was dry I put on a small bit of make-up like yesterday before placing on my knee-high boots and walking out of my room and down the stairs, making sure that I had everything turned off before I went.

"Morning dad," I said as I walked through to the kitchen just as he was about to put some bread into the toaster, "why not let me do that," I offered but took the bread from him before he could answer and turned the heat down before pressing the latch on the side.

"You seem happy this morning," he commented as he sipped his coffee.

"Good night's sleep I guess," I shrugged turning away.

"Right," he nodded as the toasted bread popped and I buttered a side before placing it on a plate and sitting down to share breakfast.

I finished pretty quickly and checked the clock to see that I had twenty minutes to reach school, so saying a quick goodbye I took my bag and keys and left the house.

The drive to school was much easier this morning once you knew where you were going it seemed to fly by so in no time I was turning into the parking lot and searching for a space once more, spotting one right in front of me I stepped on it only to see the same car from the Monday coming my way.

Not this time, the weather was bad so I was not going to walk a little down the lot. Putting my foot down I swirled into the space just before the other vertical, doing a small celebratory dance as I saw the car speed away.

It was little things like that which made my morning these days in this gloomy town but leaving that thought I took my jacket as well as my bag before stepping out in to the rain that was lightly coming down now.

It was like Monday, people around me stared while some that I had a class with would wave or say hello when I walked by them. Again I wasn't use to this, I was used to being ignored or saying hey to one person which happened to be my only friend back home. So having almost everyone say good morning to me was something I'd have to get use to I guess, it probably had something to do with the fact that I was the new girl who happens to be the chief's daughter.

"Hey Bella!" I heard the same deep voice from yesterday and as I turned around I saw Mike walking my way with a smile in place.

"Morning Mike," I carried on walking as my eyes casually searched the parking lot for the five figures that seemed to have my attention already.

"So how was your day off, it's a shame I didn't see you out or we could have hung out or something," he sounded a little too eager for my liking on that subject.

"Yeah I was over at the Cullen's working on the English project we have," I shrugged as I felt the heat from the building hit me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Oh, as in Doctor Cullen?" he wondered.

"Yeah," there was something about the way he was asking that had me wanting him to drop the subject already.

"You should watch yourself around them you know," he warned like Jasper had Monday.

"What do you mean?" and unlike that time I was going to see what he meant.

"Well it's not so much Emmett but Jasper, he seems strange don't you think? There's something weird about him that gives me the creeps," he shivered a little, "he looks at everyone like he wants to rip their throats out or something," he shrugged as we stopped outside the door to my first class.

"I don't know what you mean Mike, the Cullen's seem pretty normal to me," I shook my head before stepping inside the class room and slamming my bag on the table with a huff.

-)-

That morning passed by too slowly for my liking, I was sick of the stares I was getting but if I was being fair I was also enjoying the fact that people were actually speaking to me and at least making the effort to say hello or see if I wanted to sit with them during a lesson.

But when lunch rolled round I was beginning to wonder where I would sit, I thought it'll be a little awkward after this morning between Mike and I but as I entered the canteen I saw that didn't need to worry about that, because as soon as I had my food and glanced around I saw Alice Cullen bouncing up and down while waving her hands obviously trying to get my attention, once she saw she had it she patted the chair between her and Jasper.

I was already beginning to love Alice's eagerness, she seemed to be excited and happy about everything so as I slowly made my way over to the table I saw that she wasn't the only one smiling my way.

"Hey Bell," Emmett waved as he took a small bite from his pizza, grimacing a little for a reason I didn't know.

"Hey," I smiled at them all as I took the empty seat, feeling my cheeks heat up at the fact I could feel eyes on me once again and when I looked up I saw Jasper smiling down at me which made me more confused about what Mike had said this morning.

"Is something wrong?" he asked causing me to once again turn his way.

"No nothing," I shook my head, distracting myself with the drink in front of me.

I looked down at the table then feeling a twitching sensation in my back and when I turned to see the reason for this again I saw Mike looking my way along with Tyler and Eric.

"Are they friends of yours?" Alice wondered as she leant over to whisper in my ear.

"Sort of I guess," I didn't really know what to call them, I hadn't known them long and the way things were going so far I didn't want to know what I'd call them.

"They seem to like you," Rose giggled, "do you like any of them?"

I felt a little cornered then as all five sets of eyes turned to me, I felt the blush spread across my cheeks as Jasper gave me a weird look, a look I had never seen before.

"No, they're nice guys I guess but I don't date," I shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't date? Everyone dates."

"Not me," I was saved from further questioning then as the bell went.

"What is it you have now?" I reached inside my pocket where I had stored my list and checking that I now had double science.

"Science," it sounded more of a question.

"Oh us too," she beamed as she pointed between herself and Alice. I was a little relieved at that, I had been to three different lessons and had to sit alone in two of them, so knowing someone or two people there was something I was definitely looking forward to. So after parting ways all three of us made our way towards the science block which happened to be a building that was made of mostly glass towards the back of the school.

I'd never liked science, something about the fact that it ruined people's imaginations about magic or maybe unicorns. It would ruin children's dreams as soon as they're old enough to do the lesson itself. But that wasn't the only reason I hated it, no it was the fact that I had done this lesson already in Phoenix as I did the honours then and according to Alice this is what they were doing now.

"Take a seat," the teacher called as soon as I entered the classroom.

"There is a chair near us free, no one likes sitting with us Cullen's." Alice giggled as she and Rose made their way to the back and I slowly followed, sitting on a chair in front of them.

"DNA is part of everyone, human, animal or plant, we all know that from last week's lesson," last years for me I rolled my eyes, "so today we're going to look at what separates us from animals, you may lift the cloth off of the tub now," I didn't realise it until I turned to the table that there was something there, but as I turned I saw that Rose had already removed the sheet and underneath lay a dead frog. "Dissection, we are going to look inside an animal and determine what makes them so different from us, you may begin." She beamed as again I turned back towards the table only to see that Alice had the scalpel held out towards me.

"Do you mind, Rose and I don't do blood," she gave me a face that said sorry and I knew then that I wasn't going to get out of it, but I didn't mind after all animal blood I can deal with.

So taking a deep breath I moved the scalpel towards the frog ever so slowly, careful not to cut myself well that was until.

"Bella wait!" Alice shouted causing me to jump and a sharp pain to shoot through my hand.

My head began to swirl as a rusted smell hit my nose causing an iron taste to enter my mouth, I heard people call my name but it was too late as in the next second I felt my head hit the floor and the world around me disappear.

**Alice's POV **

I knew something was wrong with this lesson as soon as the words dissection left Miss Daniel's mouth.

I was watching out for any signs when I was suddenly hit with a vision of Bella, she was about to cut into the frog when a little of the person's behind her water dripped onto the floor. As she moved her foot back it slides further and she falls onto the floor causing the knife to go into her arm.

I couldn't let that happen, and as I came out of the vision to warn her I made her jump causing the knife to slip from her hands and cut her in the process.

Now what happened next is something that has never happened to me before.

Instinct took over as I felt the venom pool my mouth, something about this blood was singing out to me, the pureness and sweetness of it just sent me into a frenzy. I knew her blood was different and mouth-watering but I didn't know it would smell like this, it was nothing like a singers, it was something more.

I didn't know I had just taken a step forward when I heard people rushing towards the body on the floor and Rosalie pulling me towards the door and out into clean air.

"Did you smell her blood?" I asked as soon as my head was cleared a little.

"I did, Alice that's not right, blood doesn't smell like that."

**A/N: Hello there :) so I am really excited now because I've finally got the main points down and it's finally getting somewhere. But I know you all want to know about Bella but I have a way for that to come out and that may not be for a while. **

**But on a good note they should get together soon, but I hate the stories when they have Bella and the other get together in like three chapters, it's not what I do. **

**Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed and also added this story to their favourites, you are awesome! **

**Now I shall go work on chapter eleven and I shall see you next time :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	8. Blood

**A/N: So as always I don't own anything except this plot, everything you do see that you recognise belongs to Stephaine :) **

Chapter eight – blood

Jasper's POV

I was still mulling over what Bella meant when she said that she didn't date, how was I meant to court her and to make her see that she and I were designed to be together when she didn't date? I needed to think of a way to make her see that she could date and she should date me. Date; huh in my day date was a day of the month not where you would take a girl out on a for an evening, back in my time you would court the girl, seek out the father's permission and then go on a chaperoned evening.

But now you asked the girl out, take her out for a 'date' alone and then she's the one that tells her parents if she needs too.

"… So if you find a common denominator then you will be able to solve…" I knew how you could solve fractions when multiplying them together and I didn't really need to listen anyway cause it wasn't something I needed, but as soon as there was a knock on the door and the smell of Edward was flooding into the room I instantly paid attention, especially when he casually poked his head into the room, "yes Mr Cullen what is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you but Mr Erickson would like to speak to Jasper for a moment," he gave me a pointed look as his emotions were beginning to work itself up into panic, instantly I shot up from my seat not waiting for the teacher to reply as I made my way out of the room.

"What is it Edward, what's happened?" I wondered if it had something to do with the vampires that had been coming into town, I was on red alert but I was definitely not expecting what he said next.

"Bella is with the nurse, apparently she fainted," I stopped him there.

"Fainted? Why what happened, I thought Alice and Rose had classes with her now?" I was beginning to feel myself panic as both Edward's and my worry merged into one.

"They were dissecting animals and Alice had a vision of Bella slipping on something on the floor so she was about to warn her, but you know Alice she was panicking so called loudly causing Bella to jump and cut her hand anyway, next thing they know she's passed out on the floor and Alice was about to attack."

I needed to see her.

"You can't we need you."

"I don't care what you need Edward, I want to see Bella," I almost snarled.

"You need to calm the girls down first and you can't just go marching in there, you're meant to be with the head and you're not even Bella's boyfriend, it would freak her out a little Jazz, just come with us and you can see her next lesson, you have English together remember?"

I knew he was right, the logical side of me did anyway but the side of me that was drawn to Bella was telling me to go to her and to get rid of the pain anyway I could, but instead I nodded my head, bit my tongue and followed Edward to where the girls were waiting.

As soon as I was close enough I could feel both their blood lust, knowing exactly who they were lusting after my body tensed and I crouched, ready to protect what was mine.

"Jasper calm down," Edward stood in front of them both as I calculated how to get the point across that Bella was of limits without hurting them, much.

"You don't get it Jazz," Alice spoke as she took a deep breath, jumping from the wall she was sat on. "I don't know how we could control ourselves around her, her blood Jazz is strong and sweet and,"

"Just not right," Rosalie finished.

Again my body lowered a little at their words, reminding me of what Edward had said the previous night.

_**I don't know what came over me but at one moment I was at the opposite side of the room and the next I was pinning Edward to the floor with my teeth bared as a fierce snarl ripped through my throat. **_

"_**What the hell did you just say?" I snapped, as my teeth moved closer to his throat, instinct taking over. **_

I hadn't wanted to lose control like that, I didn't know what came over me but as soon as he said something about Bella I'd lost it. And now here I was, Alice and Rose telling me the same thing although they weren't saying it directly.

I was about to reply when Alice let out a gasp as her eyes glazed over a little.

"What is it?" I wondered a little frustrated.

"Apparently Bella hit her head harder than we thought, she's being taken to the hospital." My back was straight in a matter of seconds, I didn't know what was worse, the fact that my sisters had almost attacked my mate or the fact that she was about to be taken to hospital.

"We need to phone Carlisle," I ordered knowing they would listen as I made my way over to the car, not waiting as the others stepped in.

Bella's POV

My head was fuzzy.

I didn't know where I was as my eyes fluttered open the room began spinning as my head felt like it had a heart beat it was pounding that much.

Groaning I grabbed it between my hands as I turned over squeezing my eyes closed as a bright light entered my eyes.

"Open your eyes sweetie," a soft voice called and as I opened my eyes the light entered once again.

"Ow," I moaned again as a blue line began to dance across my vision.

"Head hurt still?" she asked and when my eyes opened I saw an old woman staring back at me.

"Yeah," I sat up grabbing harder at the throbbing thing, "why am I here anyway?" I wondered.

"You fell after cutting your hand, and I think you may have a concussion, I phoned you father," I didn't need to hear any more.

"You phoned my dad, why?" why would she do that? Did she know what my dad was like?

"Procedure, plus he wants to take you to the hospital to get that hand stitched up," she gave me an apologetic look as I groaned, this time not at the pain in my head or the burning sensation in my hand.

"How long?" I wondered wanting to see if I could get out before he gets in. but apparently she didn't need to answer me as in the next minute my dad came running through the door.

"Bella are you okay? I don't believe you fell and cut your hand," I rolled my eyes as he came and examined the deep red cut. "How is she?"

"Mr Swan calm down, she's fine just needs a few stitches and her head checked," she smiled as again she gave me an apologetic look.

"Right, well I guess we better get going," he helped me stand before thanking the woman and leading me out of the office and into the chilly car park.

If you thought it was embarrassing to have your father lead you out of the school with his arm around your shoulders as he steadied you, well it was nothing compared to having Charlie do the exact same while wearing his uniform. What made it worse though was when he put me in the back seat of the cruiser.

"So, what happened Bella?" as soon as the door was closed, a new record for Charlie.

"I cut my hand and slipped, nothing big dad," I rolled my eyes before deciding that probably wasn't the best idea as my head began to throb.

"How the hell do you manage to do that?" he chuckled a little which did sort of annoy me, he was supposed to be worried about me you know I am his daughter and was about to go to the hospital to have a needle through my hand as it stitched the skin back together.

I didn't reply thought because at this time we were at the hospital with Charlie once again leading me out of the car.

-)-

Was it just me or did hospitals smell? Like the smell you'd get when you walked into an old people's home? Huh.

I was beginning to get impatient as I waited for a doctor to come see me, Charlie had insisted that I'd be taken to a room after I almost fell from wobbling. So here I was on a bed drumming my fingers against the pillow. My other hand though apparently had a pulse, my heartbeat being replicated within the now stitched palm. That was an unpleasant trip to a room that smelt worse than the halls that I'd definitely will try to dodge if I can.

"It's about time," Charlie muttered as he stood with a smile on his face causing me to turn and for my eyes to widen. "Hello Carlisle."

"Charlie," he nodded his head before turning in my direction, "hello Bella, I'm Dr Cullen." He smiled as everything began to make sense.

I didn't know why I didn't see it before, I mean sure I didn't relate the two but now that I looked at him I could see the same paleness and gold eyes that Jasper and the rest of the family had. It was strange really to think that they were all adopted but yet they all the same beautiful features, it was a little intimidating if I was being honest with myself.

"Now I see your hand is all fixed," he lifted it into his hand and I wished he'd keep his hand there as the coolness began to numb the pain, but all too soon he placed my hand gently on the bed. "And there seems to be no signs of concussion, "he shun a light in my eyes then causing me to blink before he placed two fingers at the top and bottom of the lids to keep them open. "But you may have a headache later on in the night so I suggest some painkillers." He smiled before signing the sheet on the clipboard and handing it over to the obviously swooning nurse that waited patiently beside him.

"Thanks doc," Charlie shook his hand.

I wanted to go home.

"My pleasure, but Bella if you do have any dizzy spells or anything please do come and see me, now if you'll excuse me," I nodded my head as he smiled touching the now buzzing thing in his pocket, before excusing himself and leaving me alone.

"See told you I was fine," I muttered as it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I wasn't taking any chances, your mother insisted also," my head snapped in his direction, "what? I just told her you hit your head, I'll phone her," he huffed before leaving the room as I slowly followed after him.

My head was hurting as well as my hand and no matter how weird it sounded I wanted Carlisle's hand back, at least that took the pain away for a few moments. Shaking that thought away I turned around the corner and ran smack into yet another hard body, causing my body to tumble to the ground.

"For fuck sake," I muttered as a white hand appeared in front of me.

"You got quite a mouth on you for someone so young," a deep voice called from above me while I brushed down my clothes.

"Yeah well I don't appreciate being pushed to the ground because someone wasn't looking where they were going," I ignored his hand as I stood using my good hand.

"Well do excuse me I was deep in thought and mustn't have heard you coming," I nodded my head before glancing up and for the second time that day my eyes went wide.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call from behind me causing my head to turn his way, "come on." He waved his hand, I was about to turn back to tell the stranger to listen next time when I felt a breeze swish my hair and when I was facing the way I was I noticed he wasn't there anymore.

"Coming," I slowly turned back now confused about the mysterious disappearing act but also noticing something strange about the man from five minutes ago, I mused as I got into the cruisers front seat. I noticed the man's eyes, the blood red that had pierced mine.

**A/N: Do you see why I had Bella cut her hand now? I needed her to meet 'him' somehow and plus I like when Jasper is all angry and just mmm... but anyway xD **

**So everyone is still wondering if Bella is human or not, well you'll have to wait and see but I shall give you a clue, wait for Quil (yes I love the wolves too much to leave the out,) and you;'ll see :D **

**But anyway I made a deal with Dan the other day that he could choose what we do for a whole day and night and he also gets to choose what I wear seen as thought we are going out in Liverpool at night, POW! Little nervous to what he's going to choose. **

**So after sic hours of cleaning I am ready for bed, I shall see you all next time, thank you for the support on this and good night :) **

**Jess**

**x**


	9. Too many people inside

**A/N: So as always I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it, I do own this plot thought :)**

Chapter nine – too many people inside

Carlisle's POV

It was a thrill when you knew you could make a difference in the world to something or someone that was about to die. I knew it was a weird job doing what I did when you were as damned as I, but I still didn't mind, the satisfaction that came with the job was something I would never leave or change.

That's where I was when my phone rang, knowing family only called I picked up on the second ring, not even being allowed to say my greeting before Jasper began to talk.

"Carlisle it's Jasper."

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I took a seat at my desk.

"Bella has had an accident and she's coming in, I want you to insist that you see her cause I don't trust other's with her, I also want you to come out of work early because we need a meeting." I knew that voice he was using, it meant that he wouldn't and shouldn't be argued with. It was the voice he used when he first came to the family, a day I remember well.

_**It was mid-August fifty years ago when we were out hunting; it was a day like any other where the birds would fly anywhere away from where we ran. We were about to reach the river up by Cornwall in England when we came across a scent of another vampire, it wasn't a scent I recognised but that wasn't what stopped us all in our steps, no it was the fact that the vampire gave of the sense of danger that no other could. **_

_**I sent the family back then not wanting them in danger as I spoke to the man, and after I knew they were a safe distance away I took slow calculated steps towards the figure I could now see sat staring out at the lake. **_

"_**I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," he muttered his voice weak as a sudden sense of fear I knew wasn't mine hit me. **_

"_**And I wouldn't sit there alone if I were you but it looks likes were both breaking some rules doesn't it?" I took another step forward as he turned his head, his eyes widening as he stared into my golden eyes and I into the black. **_

_**He was thirsty. **_

"_**Who are you? What are you?" he asked confused as he stood at vampire speed. **_

"_**My name is Carlisle; I'm a vampire like you only different." **_

"_**I've heard stories of you, I thought they were a myth, tell me sir do you truly hunt and survive of animals?" **_

_**I nodded my head, "and pray what is your name?" **_

"_**Jasper Whitlock." **_

Of course I knew who he was at the time, you would have to be completely naïve not to know who major Jasper Whitlock was, everyone had heard stories about the vampire wars and the god of war that was created during that time. But that didn't matter, no I was more bothered about the fact that this man hadn't fed in nearly two months; a task I knew was hard.

"Carlisle?" he snapped down the phone and I knew the moment of silence would have worried him.

"Sorry Jasper a lot on my mind," I sighed, "of course I will see Bella and I also promise that apart from the stitches that I believe she's having no one else will touch her," I knew what to say in these circumstances because if Esme was hurt in the slightest no one but I would touch her and leave their mark on her.

"Thank you Carlisle, we will see you back at the house and please let me know how she is," his voice returned to the southern accent that I was so used to, not the rough edge that would make him hard to understand.

"I will," I hung up the phone then as I stood and made my way to where I knew Bella would be waiting.

Now if someone years from now asked me what my first impression of Bella was I would say she was perfect for Jasper, I could both see and feel that as soon as I walked through the door and saw the impatient girl dumbing her fingers against the pillow, it was a habit Jasper had picked up from where? Well I have no idea but when he first came into the house he would do it when Alice would speak to him. I shook my head at that, it was a long time ago and by the looks and sounds of things Charlie was noticing that I was now in the room as he stood and shook my hand.

Now I'd always liked Charlie, there was something about him that was different to other humans. I had agreed with the family when we moved her to try not to associate with humans as much so that we could stay in the same place for longer. But as soon as I met Charlie I couldn't help but find myself wanting to know him more.

But that didn't matter at this moment, right now I was asked by Jasper to check over Bella and to be fair I wanted to see something myself.

-)-

Bella was fine and for that I was grateful myself, I would never get Jasper of my back if something had happened to her and for some reason like Charlie Bella had something about her that was different. I was just finishing signing of a note for some painkillers for her when my phone started to buzz, knowing it was Jasper I just rolled my eyes and ignored the device.

"Thanks doc," Charlie smiled relieved at me.

"My pleasure, but Bella if you do have any dizzy spells or anything please do come and see me, now if you'll excuse me," I smiled before I reached into my pocket, touching the vibrating phone I walked out of the room and down to my office before I answered.

"What can I help you with Jasper?" I asked with a rare smirk on my face.

**Jasper's POV **

Ten minutes had passed since Carlisle hung up the phone and Esme had phoned the school to inform them of a 'family emergency' so we wouldn't be returning today. I was becoming anxious as I began pacing the floor in front of the family waiting for the call of Carlisle to tell me If Bella was fine.

Fifteen minutes and I was getting sick of waiting, what was taking him so long? Had something gone wrong?

After twenty minutes I'd had enough and reached for my phone, listening to the dialling tone, hanging up after the sixth ring I tried to call again, only to have the same thing happen. But the third time he answered.

"What can I help you with Jasper?" even over the phone I could see the smile he was wearing.

"How's Bella?" I sighed with relief before he could even say knowing he wouldn't be in such a good mood if anything other than that had happened.

"Bella's fine just a small headache and her hand will be bothering her for a few days, but other than that healthy," I heard as he began to pack his bag remembering I'd had asked him to return home for a conversation I was dreading. "And I am on my way now, I'll be there as soon as I can," and without so much warning he hung up the phone once more.

-)-

Carlisle returned an hour later with his bag in hand and a worried smile placed on his face as he saw the family now sat around the living room, each of us musing over how to start to conversation.

"Now what seems to be the emergency?" he asked as he placed a kiss on Esme's head before taking a seat beside her.

"Bella," Alice spoke up and I had to keep my hands firmly on my lap.

"Oh no Bella is fine, all cleaned up," he began when Edward cut him off.

"Now about what happened today, well it is but Carlisle there's something different about Bella, she smells to sweet, her blood is, I don't know off?" he asked like a question as I felt Emmett shift closer to me in order to ensure that I didn't attack.

"Off, hmm, I do believe I'd smelt the same thing with her before when I walked into the room and being close to her, but what are your theories?"

I didn't want to be here for this but I wanted to know what Carlisle thought, because his was the only opinion that mattered to me.

"I don't think she's human," Edward spoke towards me, his emotions cautious and I had to smirk at that, at least he'd learnt his lesson.

"What do you believe she is?" he asked.

"I don't know but I don't think if she met a vampire who drank from a human she'd survive, Alice and Rose almost attacked and if it wasn't for others and they didn't at least have some control over their blood lust then I think Bella would be in the hospital for a much different reason. But that's not the point; with Bella I don't think anyone could contain themselves."

I was beginning to get annoyed in the way they were talking about Bella but as I kept my mouth shut I wondered if I'd be able to control myself if Bella wasn't my mate.

"Well I had a theory on this on the way home because I too smelt the difference and after looking at her medical report I believe I have the answer." All eyes snapped to him at his words all desperate to know what could be so different about my girl, "her medical chart read that Bella has had three blood transfusions in the past, she has had others blood placed in her body and I believe that adding others blood will change the smell to us, Bella has four types of blood in her system, it appeals to you all in a different way," he shrugged, "I don't think Bella is different, just like her father I think they're both human."

"But I can't read her mind Carlisle, how do you explain that?"

"What do you mean you can't read her mind?" he asked calmly.

"Her mind is somehow blocked, I can't read anything or pick up anything, and it's like a buzz. But that's not all, when she's close to someone or looking at them then I can't read their mind either, she's blocked Jasper from me all together, I can't read his thoughts now, not after this morning." I didn't know this part but somehow I was glad that he couldn't read my mind, I loved the fact that my mind and my thoughts were my own for the time being, but who knew how long that would last.

"That probably has something to do with her mind Edward, Jasper is her mate and he is open to everyone, feel everyone's emotions so it's only right that she, in the future to become one of us if she wishes will be blocked off from everyone. As for protecting people, well that would be her gift for when she is changed, perhaps it's manifesting and developing. Only time will tell but as for her, again I say I do not think she's anything but human."

I was relieved at the response, at least Carlisle believed that Bella was human and it was all due to her clumsiness that she was this way, but as I felt the emotions around me at his words I felt that only Emmett and Esme believed him, the others still though there was something about Bella that wasn't like other humans.

"But if you'll excuse me I do have other patients today to see, I'll be back later and please no mentioning any of this in front of Bella," he gave them a pointed look before picking up his bag and leaving once more, leaving us all alone to make our way to our own rooms and I towards my study which was located inside the attic.

This was one of the reasons this was my favourite house, my study was mine, it was something that would represent what I was and what I did back home when I was human. It was sound prof and so high from the others that if I tried I wouldn't feel what they were feeling.

Which was why I was here.

I could feel their doubt and their wonder about Bella, their lust from the blood. I could feel Edwards want and need for knowledge to know what Bella was and why he couldn't read her mind.

But all that didn't matter now, all that matter was Bella was human and I was going to find a way to make her mine.

**A/N: Well hello again :) okay before I go on I should probably mention the fact that I kind of may have drop a hint in here that Carlisle knows something he's not sharing xD so that probably gave you a big hint as well that the truth may or may not be coming out soon :) Does that even make sense? **

**But oh my god I'm so so so so so hungry! I want fooooooooood! **

**I had the worst night ever the other night, went out into town (Liverpool) to get drunk and almost lost someone important. It's turned into making things awkward but we're sorting through it.**

**Well ah well but until next time. **

**Jess **

**x**


	10. What's happening?

**A/N: So as always I don't own twilight and never will, but I do own this plot :)**

Chapter ten – What's happening?

Bella's POV

The first three weeks had passed pretty quickly since arriving here and today was the day I was to start the renovation and design of what I wanted the house to look like. I was nervous, this was something I never had to do with mum, she was always so creative and couldn't have the house one way for little over a year, now here I was sat on the couch in the middle of the room waiting for Charlie to leave on his weekend fishing trip so I could get the bottom or as much of the house done as I possibly could.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help?" he asked for the second time that day.

"No it's fine; remember the Cullen's are coming to help so I'll be fine." I smiled to reassure him that I would be fine for the next three nights, alone, in a house I'd never been alone in before.

"Well if you're sure," he inched towards the door handle with his gear on his back and in one hand.

"I'm sure."

"Well I shall see you Monday evening, have fun and phone if there are any problems and I'll be straight home okay?" he gave me a pointed look.

"I promise." And with one final wave he was gone and I was left alone, well apparently not for long because as soon as I was about to stand up the doorbell rang.

With a confused shake of the head I walked over and slowly opened the wooden door only to have an excited Alice bounce in the room.

"Hey, so I have so many ideas and they'll all look amazing and ah! I'm just so excited!" she screeched before I even had chance to let her into the room, only stopping as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hi Alice," I giggled as others began to fill the room.

"So what do you think of blue, or red, oh or black?" she gushed as she looked around.

"Give her time to breathe Ally," Emmett chucked as he too came into the room and pulled me into a bone crushing hug he called his 'big bear hug'.

"And you should actually let her breathe," I loved that voice, I loved the country in it and I loved the arms that was now wrapped around me. "Hey Bell, Charlie gone already?" he looked around for any sign of him.

"Yep, I now have the house to myself for three nights," I was beginning to feel excited about this prospect of being alone but still there was something odd about having the house to myself.

"Really? Oh this is amazing! Maybe we can have a sleep over, oh or a party?" Alice stopped her inspection as she turned towards me.

I froze then not knowing what to say I mean it did sound good but with what happened last time I had a party I was a little put off of the idea.

"Bella?" both Jasper and Rosalie called.

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly, "I don't know Alice, last time I did that the house got trashed and I was grounded." See this was the funny thing about Phoenix, it didn't matter how uncool you were but if there was a good party people would turn up, things just went back to normal the next day though.

"Yeah but that won't happen this time, plus it'll just be us and a few other people from school," she gave Jasper an odd look before sharing a sheepish smile with Rose, something told me those two were up to something.

"Okay, maybe," I shrugged as the others beamed, "but could we at least try to get a room done before then?"

"Yeah, we could do it tomorrow night? There's nothing on tomorrow so I bet everyone we ask will turn up," she grinned as I nodded my head. "Good now what colour do you want this room cause I think it'll look good in red, what do you think? We could mix it with silver and black to just make it stand out a little more."

"Alice breathe," I laughed as I stopped her from rambling, "it sounds good, just nothing too over the top?"

"Sorry, just a tad bit excited," she stopped talking.

"Yeah I kind of guessed, but it's fine, I want this doing and I know Charlie loves red, slicer and black so I think we're safe with them colours."

So we got to work, each sat talking about how we could do the room to make it match with the kitchen and the small office Charlie had to the left.

"Maybe with the three colours do most of each room that colour and then the other two we use the same colours but a different one being the main. Say for example this room red, the kitchen black and the guest room silver?" I suggested as all the other idea's we'd had so far was nothing like I'd pictured the room.

"You know that actually sounds pretty," Alice stopped and as I looked at her I saw the others giving her a worried look as her eyes glazed over, something about that look had me worried and I was instantly out of my seat and in front of her.

"Alice, Alice? What's happening, what the hell is going on?" I panicked as the others gathered around me each calling her name also.

"Alice," Jasper barked as he touched her hand, causing her to gasp and her eyes to return to the bright gold that I was becoming so use too.

"Sorry, did I drift again? I tend to do that when my mind works so quick, sorry," I don't know what it was about the words she said but something told me she'd said it far too many times and rehearsed.

"Yeah you did, you really need to stop doing that," she reserved a pointed look of Rose and I knew then that the others were in on her secret.

"Edward?" Emmett called causing my attention to snap to him seeing that Edward was now stood with a dazed look on his face.

"I need to go, I need to see her," he muttered as Jasper and Emmett stood with him.

"What are you talking about Edward, who the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe you and Rose should go with him; he needs to go see Angela, you know the girl from New York?" again she gave them both a pointed look, a look I was really beginning to hate at the moment.

"Will someone tell me what just happened and why Edward has to leave to go find this girl?" I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but the way they were talking had me wondering what the hell it was that they were hiding.

"Sorry Bella, Angela is Edwards mate," Jasper told me leaving me a little confused as the others snapped their heads in his direction.

"But I just realised that I think she and I should be together, now if you'll excuse my rudeness I must be going, I don't think it's proper of me to leave the girl waiting." He nodded his head as I held in a laugh at how formal he sounded before he breezed out of the room at a speed I would say was quicker than a normal person.

"We better go with him, sorry Bella," Emmett took Rosalie's hand before they too left the room.

It was silent when the others left, something about what just happened had me really confused, it was like they were all hiding something from me and I know I hadn't known them long it still annoyed me. But as quick as that feeling came it left just as quickly as a calm feeling spread through me.

"Was it just me or did Edward sound like he was from an old fashioned movie or something?" I giggled.

"He tends to do that at times when he's talking to or about her; it's sort of their thing." Alice smiled, "now I don't know about you but I think we should head to the store before it closes and get everything we need." She stood changing the subject as she skipped out of the room her lips moving fast like she was popping her lips together very quickly, but when I looked up to ask Jasper if that was something she did I saw that his lips were doing the same thing.

"Oh," was the reply I gave as I locked up the house and we made our way outside only for me to stop where I was.

"Whose car is that?" I wondered as I stared at the black thing in front of me.

"Mine," Jasper smirked as I glared.

"You! You're the one that keeps stopping me from getting a spot closer to the school!" I snarled.

"Yep, can't have you hiding away from others now can i?" he winked as I stomped towards the car and climbed into the front seat as Alice took the middle at the back.

"Twat," I whispered under my breath low enough for no one to hear, but to my surprise I heard both Alice and Jasper chuckle, which only caused me to huff further.

"Oh don't sulk; I thought it was funny that you thought you could get that car in the space before me."

"Yeah but to be fair Jazz you did have Edward's help the first time, he was the one that pulled out in front of her remember?" Alice muttered and my glare deepened, "she did win the next time."

"I'll give her that then, but trust me Bella; I'm not one that likes to lose."

I knew that, I could feel it, he was so confident in everything, from his driving to the manner in which he walked; it was intimidating but something that could only be described as Beautiful.

"Well you need to get used to it Cullen, cause neither do I." I stared out of the window then watching as the different shades of green zoomed past me, it was something that I was slowly getting use to but the way it was passing now was something that I wasn't use to. And as soon as I turned I saw the reason why.

"Fucking hell Jasper! Slow down!" I screamed as I grabbed on to my chair.

"Why what's wrong?" the speed went down a little.

"You're going over the limit," I rolled my eyes; "I don't want to die thank you."

"You're not going to die Bella, bloody hell you really are the chief's daughter aren't you?" it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes I am," I huffed while folding my arms and staring out the window.

"Do you not trust me enough Bella to get us there and back safely?" he put his hand on his heart in mock hurt.

"Nope, don't believe I do," I giggled as I saw his head turn in my direction and Alice to once again laugh from the back seat.

"Oh I do love to watch you get taken down a peg or two Jazz, Bella please never leave!" he turned his glare to her as I carried on staring out of the window at the passing town.

I had to admit to myself, it was beautiful here but I don't know what it was about this place that had my body reacting in a way it wasn't meant to, like the place held a dark secret.

I shook that thought away realising how stupid it sounded.

So I thought about something else, well someone else I just couldn't keep my mind of. Jasper.

He was a mystery to me everything about him would confuse me and leave me wanting to know more. I knew it was silly as well but there was also something about the way others reacted to him like he was in command, like his word was something to be listened too. Plus the way others react to him I would say they believed he was dangerous.

Which only wanted made me want to be with him more.

**A/N: I'm hungryy! Yes I realised that's nothing new for me but still makes it true! Hahaha**

**So anyway this was the last chapter I had written so it may take longer to post now seen as though I should start writing again, but when I get home later from seeing now you see me I shall write more :) **

**So I think that is it, I shall see you all next time :) **

**Jess**

**x**


	11. Past the dead look

**A/N: So as always I do not won anything to do with twilight, I do own this plot though :)**

Chapter eleven – past the dead look

Jasper's POV

I hate closed spaces. Bella was beginning to become curious about us, there were times when I thought she was going to figure out what we were or find out we were different and that would be the end, but each time this thought entered my head when she had these feelings it would leave just as quickly like she didn't care. It was like she was shaking the weird things away, but right now her emotions were doing the same, well that except she was giving away a bucket full of lust as well.

I really hate closed spaces, as the feelings began to stir some of my own, some that if I didn't get a hold of myself than Alice would be getting a show I was certain she wouldn't appreciate.

"Hold it together Jazz," Alice whispered from the back seat as she began to giggle, obviously seeing what that path would have led to, which just caused me to groan.

We stayed silent then as I blocked Bella's emotions from me, it was like standing next to a child at times, not in the way that you're thinking, but in the way in which her emotions were so pure, they were so raw that sometimes it would take me by surprise.

"Jasper you're going to miss the turning, concentrate."

I knew she was right because a second later I was turning sharply into the car park, causing Bella to hold on to the door to keep her body up right.

"Jerk," she muttered as I chuckled once more before stepping out of the car.

I walked close beside Bella then as we made our way towards the store, the Newton's business was the biggest business in town; they sold everything from camping gear to home furniture. Us Cullen's spent a fair deal of money in this store in order to keep up appearances, I remember when we first found this town back in the day, it wasn't a shop but a small park which was located where the huge building now stood.

"So Bella is there anything else you want to change in the house or is it just the walls?" Alice asked although I knew she probably already knew the answer to that question.

"Well I still have the money I was saving for a car as well as some Charlie gave me, so I was thinking maybe new furniture? But for now I just need the paint." she shrugged like she was uncertain although I could feel how determined she was.

So that's where we headed, towards the paint which was located at the back of the store.

"How many tins of this will I actually need?" she asked as she picked up the apparently heavy tin to look at the amount the object contained.

"Four," Alice smiled as she began to scan the shelves for the other colours we'd need.

"Four? How the hell am I mean to carry four tins?" she huffed as she began to reach up to collect the rest of the tins.

"What am I here for?" I asked her rhetorically as I reached to pull down all three cans watching as she began to protest.

"At least let me help, they're pretty heavy." I shook my head at that taking two in one hand and the third in the other.

"Bella this is nothing." And it wasn't, it was - as a human would say – as light as a feather.

"Fine," she smiled as I felt the relief pool of her due to the fact she didn't have to carry the supposedly heavy objects.

"Hey Bella, is this the grey you wanted?" Alice called from a little down the aisle causing both our heads to turn in that direction, and with a nod Alice began to load the tins in the cart one at a time, trying to keep up appearances, although I knew from experience that she could have them all in the trolley with one arm.

"Which just leaves the red," she looked down the long aisle to spot the paint, and once she found the section she needed causing me to followed after her as she made her way to pick up the colour she wanted.

That's when the smell hit me.

It was like a rotting smell that burnt my noise a little, like a wet dog had just made its way through mud and whatever else to cause such a vile Oder. There was also something about the smell and the aurora around it which made me want to stand in front of Bella and keep whatever or whoever the smell belonged to away.

"I told you, dad will appreciate the change, it's my garage anyway, the old man doesn't get a say." The smell was getting closer and closer to where we were stood and I even saw as Alice inched her way towards us slowly, her eyes looking both ways like she was lost.

"I know your dad, he's not going to be okay with this," they were just around the corner and the smell was getting stronger. Both Alice and I were on alert as they turned the corner and ran smack bang into our trolley, causing Bella to jump and turn. "I'm so sorry about that; this idiot wasn't looking where he was going."

These guys were huge and that was coming from someone who spent most of his time with Emmett, they were all dark in skin and I instantly knew what the smell was and where they were from.

They were Quileute boys, and soon to be, if not already werewolf's. I needed to get Bella away.

"Don't worry about it," I moved in front so that they could no longer see the girl in which their eyes were on. "Come on Bella, Alice," I began to push the trolley away until I felt one of the boys feeling of recognition hit me.

"Bella, as in Charlie's Bella?" he asked and as we all turned I saw a smile light his face and hope pool him.

"Yes," she answered uncertain.

"You may not remember me but we use to play together when we were kids, I'm Jacob Black." While he spoke he moved forward closer and closer, and as I was about to bend into a crouch that would certainly send him away I felt Alice touch my arm and shake her head no, before turning back to the shelves pretending to search for something that I didn't know.

"Wait you two know each other?" the other asked as he raised an eyebrow in a way I knew quite well and most definitely didn't like.

But instead of answering him Jacob just shook his head before turning his attention back to Bella.

"Oh yeah, you're Billy's son!" Bella beamed as she stepped forward to pull the boy into an embrace, it was at that point that I had to remind myself that Bella was not yet mine so I couldn't intervene. Not yet anyway.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you, you were flicking paint at Rachel." He laughed as I stepped a little forward not liking the emotions both boys were giving off.

" Oh yeah," she laughed, "she was laughing at my picture. How are your sisters anyway?" she wondered as a small part of her was feeling relief, for a reason I wasn't sure off.

"Because she finally knows someone here Jasper, you have to know how hard this is for her," Alice whispered from her place behind me.

I'd never thought of that, maybe Alice was right, so for now I took a step back and left Bella to catch up with someone who I would certainly be keeping an eye on.

"They're good, both of them our out of the house, Rebecca even got married and is expecting her second child soon. What about you though, you got anyone who'll be popping the question anytime soon?" That was the point I'd had enough as his feelings were turning from those of lust to ones of need and hope. So before Bella could answer I slowly made my way over to them and stood next to Bella with a smile, watching as their faces fell.

"Bella we really must get going," I told her as I placed my arm around her shoulders and gave them a look I knew they'd understand, and if not I did send them a little emotion which would warn them away a little.

"Oh yeah sorry," she smiled up at me before turning back to the now silent boys, "it was nice seeing you again Jacob and it was nice meeting you," she trailed off uncertain.

"Quil."

"Quil," she smiled as she turned without moving my arm as Alice pushed the trolley towards the cash register and Bella sent one final wave towards the still staring boys.

"Boyfriend, figures," I heard Jacob mutter as we turned the corner causing me to smirk and a little giddiness erupt in me at my need to be just that and more to Bella.

"They seem nice," Alice commented as we unloaded the paint onto the side for none other than Mike Newton to put through.

"Hey Bella," he beamed before looking at both Alice and I, "Jasper, Alice," he nodded not thrilled at all that he was seeing both Alice and I with Bella.

"Hello Michael," I nodded knowing that he disliked the name.

"Hey Mike," Alice grinned.

"So what are you up to today Bell?" he wondered as he ignored us.

"Decorating with the Cullen's," she smiled up at us as Newton began to feel jealousy at her words.

We all stood in silence again now as Newton put the items through and Bella pulled out a handful of cash in order to pay. Everything in my body was screaming for me to take the cash from her and pay for it myself but I knew Bella wouldn't appreciate that, Alice had informed me beforehand anyway.

With one final goodbye I took the trolley this time as we made our way to the car, and as we got closer I could feel Bella's nervousness once more.

"What's got you so nervous?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"How did you," she began but once again shook her head, "oh you know just the fact that I'm about to get in the car with a mad man who likes to drive just as fast to attempt to kill me," she rambled on as she stuck her tongue out and slipped into the car.

"She's so right for you; she doesn't take any of your crap." Alice once again laughed at my misfortune as she too got into the car, leaving me to load the boat alone, not that I was bothered because as I looked both way and saw that no one was looking I loaded in three bags at a time to save myself some time.

"So Bella what do you think of Jacob?" Alice asked from the back seat as soon as I had my seat belt fastened.

"He seems nice," she shrugged.

"I think he likes you," she giggled, "from what I heard anyway."

"Huh," was all Bella answered with as I pressed my foot on the gas pedal and sped out of the store knowing I had to do something fast before someone made a move on Bella before I even had my chance.

"Hey Jasper, do you mind if you drop me off home first, I have a feeling Rosalie and Emmett will be back from taking Edward to the airport soon." Alice asked from the back seat making me confused.

"Of course," I answered loudly but under my breath I added, "What's going on Alice?"

"You really are obtuse aren't you? I'm giving you and Bella a chance to be alone," she muttered with a roll of her eyes as I began to drive up the driveway towards the house as the store was close to where we resided.

"Oh," it all made sense now, and for the first time in a while I began to feel a little nervous.

"Thank you," she said loudly as she stepped out of the car, closing the door firmly behind her, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella," she called through the open window as she waved and added, "don't blow it," to me, causing my nerves to spike once more.

"Bye Alice," we said at the same time as we waved and I reversed out of the drive, ready to spend some much needed alone time with Bella.

It was now or never.

**A/N: Pow! I do love the wolves, but there you go they finally met, I think you will like the next fiver or so chapters ;P well at least I hope you do because here's where the plot thickens, not as thick as it's going to get but HEY! Hahaha xD **

**So I am so excited about where this story is going and I cannot wait to write the next chapter, which I will do when I stop rambling :P **

**Thank you to everyone for your support and such :) But for now I shall see you all next time, **

**Jess**

**x**


	12. Alone at last

**A/N: So as always I do not own anything except this plot, everything you know about twilight in this belongs to Stephaine, I just like to play with the characters. **

Chapter twelve – alone at last

Jasper's POV

If my palms could sweat then I think I'd be dripping in it I was that nervous. I felt human again when I was with Bella and now I was realising that maybe that could be a bad thing as nerves were starting to take over. I'd never been this way before, not even when I actually was alive.

We were stood by the boot at this time as we began to unload the bags.

"How the hell are we meant to get all these bags in the house with just the two of us, these buggers are heavy?" she wondered as I began to pile the bags on to my arms before she could even finish the question. "Or not." She gave me an odd look as I realised what I'd done, I was that nervous that I couldn't help but forget that these bags were meant to be heavy and I was in fact meant to be human.

"I use to do this all the time for Esme, you get used to it I guess, I hardly notice the weight any more," I shrugged; it was partly true at least, feeling that she believed me and that she was awe by the fact, which was a good thing due to the fact that I had no idea what else to say and this definitely wasn't the time to bring it up.

So at human pace we made our way inside, dropping the bags near the front door as we both fell on the couch.

"Is Alice always that excited by shopping?" she wondered turning to face me as I couldn't help but snort.

"You should see her when she's clothes shopping," I shuddered at the memory, remembering never to offer to go shopping with her any more preferring to go through the transition into a vampire again instead of the hell that is shopping obsessed Alice.

"Right," I could feel that she was just as nervous as me, for a reason I didn't know. I knew she felt something for me but I was confused whether she was nervous about being alone with me or if it was for a different reason. "Well I just need to change and then we can get started?" she asked as I nodded and she ran up the stairs, as soon as I heard the door closed I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

I knew I needed to keep busy to stop my mind from over thinking everything, Edward use to laugh as I planned out everything, mapped it all out to calculate each outcome. But I couldn't help it; it was how I was brought into this world, a time I didn't want to remember and most definitely didn't want to relive.

So standing from the couch I began to move around the room at vampire speed as I moved the couch out of the way and covered everything that may get damaged just in time to hear Bella's door reopen and for her footsteps to sound across the hallway.

"So we may have to move stuff, oh I see you had the same idea," she laughed nervously as she came walking down the stairs. I really couldn't help but turn and for my mouth to go dry at her new outfit. She was now wearing shorts and a tight black vest top with her hair up, showing of the curves of her body and neck causing venom to pool my mouth. To be fair I wanted the whole dry mouth again.

"Yeah, thought I'd get a start on it," I shrugged as I turned my eyes away as a small pink patch was beginning to show it's self on both sides of her cheeks, telling me I may have been staring for far too long.

"Good." She jumped on the last stair causing her chest to bounce and for my mouth to once again go dry, changed my mind, the dry mouth sucked. "So I was thinking that maybe this room could be red?"

"Of course," I made my way towards the door picking up the tins of paint and taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I need to do and not think, act and not over analyse, I'm sure I could do that.

So placing a smile on my face I turned back towards the waiting girl who still took my breath away, holding up a tin and two brushes ready to start.

-)-

One wall done and three to go, I had to say the nerves were going and I was beginning to feel comfortable, it felt right being alone and working alongside Bella, like we'd been doing this for a while now, and it was true we had, we'd now been working for over two hours and I was pretty certain it was time to take a break.

"Hey Bella," I called causing her to turn around and for the brush she was holding to scrape across my face, leaving behind a long wet patch where she'd caught me.

"Oh my god," she laughed, "I am so sorry," I didn't care if I now had that mess across my face, I would let her do it again and again to see her smile and laugh like that, but it also gave me a sort of idea.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked with a shocked look on my face.

"No, not at all." she shook her head as she tried to hold on to the laugh that just came spilling out.

"Oh really?" while she was leaning over to grab her stomach I made my move, putting my brush back into the tin of paint and brushing it across the back of her neck. Laughing as her own laughter stopped.

"Did you really just do that?" she asked as she stood up straight, the look on her face causing me to laugh louder than before.

"It was an accident," I choked out.

"Oh yeah?" I didn't see it coming which was strange as a blob of paint came flying at me, landing in my hair.

"Why?" I didn't finish as she put on an innocent look.

"It was an accident," she said before running around the couch with her brush in her hand.

"This means war Swan!" I shouted before running around the couch at a human pace, watching as she ran the opposite way with a grin spread across her face.

"Bring it Cullen!" she called back as she took off towards the kitchen just as I flicked my brush at her. "Missed!" She shouted just as I tried again hitting her at the back of the leg as she turned away.

"Didn't then though did I?" I laughed as she threw the whole brush at me causing more paint to hit my clothes and for her to be without a weapon, "wrong move," I smirked as I stalked towards her, I was letting a part of my vampire side out, but not enough to put her in danger, it's like she was my put off when it came to blood that is.

"Oh crap," she cursed as she took a step back, looking side to side for any signs of escape, seeing the way she was going to go I jumped when she moved, knocking her down on to the couch where I swiped the brush across her chest.

"I won," I muttered but didn't take my eyes of her as I felt myself drawn to the chocolate brown eyes that lay in front of me.

It was like the earth stopped moving as everything faded away, like she and I were the only two people on the earth as my head moved in capturing her lips with mine.

it was the most perfect first kiss I'd ever experienced, everything, all my worries disappeared as I touched my tongue to her bottom lip seeking permission which she accepted, and as my tongue reached hers all sorts of things happened. Well that was up until.

"Hey guys we're, oh are we interrupting?" Emmett's voice boomed across the room as Bella and I jumped apart.

"No, no, hey, did Edward catch the flight on time?" I asked as Bella began to straighten her hair out.

"Yeah, couldn't stop going on about Angie on the way to the airport but hey! What can you do when you like someone," he winked at me, "sorry dude," he muttered low enough for only me to hear.

"It's okay."

"Hey look you go a wall done, and apparently half of you as well," Alice came in her what she calls 'painting clothes.'

"Well you know Bella she is a little clumsy and she got it all over us both," I laughed trying to ease the unease she was feeling, and apparently it worked.

"No I didn't, he's lying, I actually accidentally hit him with paint and he turned it into a war."

"Yeah a war I won," I added loving the confident side of her.

"Whatever," she giggled while that pink I loved stained her cheeks.

"Well whatever happened let's get the downstairs done shall we?" Alice muttered as we all began to work as I focused my attention on Bella's emotions to make sure that she didn't regret anything.

"You should ask her on a date you know," Emmett commented from the side of me.

"What?" I wondered.

"You know what a date is Jasper, I know we interrupted you before and I'm sorry but why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know Em."

"You were raised to believe that you should never kiss a girl without courting her first, what happened to that? If you want to be with her Jasper then you need to do it and soon. Alice told us Mike was planning on asking her at school on Monday."

"He's going to ask her to go out with him?" anger began to bubble inside me.

"Yeah, apparently he's going to ask her to a movie on Monday night,"

"But we have a week off, school's cancelled, apparently teachers are going on strike," Alice jumped up and down with joy.

"I'll ask her later," I promised not only them but I promised myself.

"Hey Bella could you get me a drink please?" Alice asked.

"Sure," she smiled as she made her way in to the kitchen.

"There you go, now go ask."

I couldn't believe they were doing this, it was awkward enough to have them walk in on us kissing on the couch and now they want me to ask her out in front of them?

I could feel that answer and the answer was yes, yes they did.

So putting down the roller I was now holding I took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen only to stop in my tracks at how good she looked at that moment as the light hit her skin and her eyes looked bright.

"Oh hey Jasper," she called catching me of guard.

"Hey Bella, look, I wanted to talk to you about what happened before."

"Look I get it if it was just in the heat of the moment you don't have to," I was the one to cut her off this time.

"No Bella listen," I took a step towards her, "I don't regret a thing and I know you don't, I actually came in here to ask you out. I know I'm doing this all wrong but will you please go out to dinner with me?" I was so nervous about what she was going to say, I couldn't pay attention to her feelings in case it was something that I was going to regret and something that would.

"I'd love to," or something that was going to set the course of whatever was going to happen.

"Great! Well how about we go to dinner tomorrow night? I hear there's a great place up town," I smiled.

"Anywhere sounds great," and with that we both began to work on the walls once more, exchanging glances every few minutes, smiling as we were caught.

**A/N: I am so excited about the next few chapters, you will get to know quite a few things and Bella may just find out about vampires :D Hahaha yes I am so very excited! **

**Now I am going to go work on more chapters after I've read this story I just found :) **

**Shall see you all next time :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	13. The night before everything changes

**A/N: As always I do not own Twilight and never will, but I do own this plot :)**

Chapter thirteen – the night before everything changes

Bella's POV

I was slightly relieved when Jasper asked me out, at first I was curious, when he walked in the kitchen to tell me he wanted to talk to me about what happened I thought he was going to tell me well ask me not to tell anyone about what happened, I mean it's what's happened in the past. But no I was surprised and excited that he didn't regret it and he wanted, yes wanted to go out with me.

I was still so embarrassed about the rest of his family walking in while he was on top of me kissing me the way he was, I wasn't ashamed, no just wished they hadn't walked in, cause the way things were going.

Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from? I've never had thoughts like this about anyone, sure I would lust after celebrities but never have I ever wanted to do anything other than kiss a boy, or man in Jaspers case before.

I shook my head then as the person in question turned towards me and raised an eyebrow, like he was reading my mind or feeling what I was feeling. It was weird really, every time I would feel this way around him or any emotion I was sure he could feel it. But that was weird wasn't it? I mean of course he couldn't feel what I was feeling, no one could, so instead of carrying on with these crazy thoughts I carried on painting, relieved that we only had one more wall to do and we didn't need another coat.

"Huh, I wasn't sure about this colour in here but have to say Bella you do have good taste." Alice commented a few minutes later as she finished the last corner while we were all putting our brushes into the sink.

"I know, it doesn't bring out the green couches and the brown table," Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll have to start ordering things tomorrow won't I?" my cheeks heated as the others laughed.

"Yeah, I'll help! Oh I know some shops that do these dead nice things for quite cheap, leave it to me Bell and I'll have your house looking amazing!" Alice gushed as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

I didn't know what to say at that moment as I nodded my head, settling into one of the couches as I sighed with relief.

"At this rate maybe we could get it all done?" Emmett offered as he took a seat on the floor next to Rose.

"Maybe," I smiled as Jasper took the seat next to me and I couldn't help but notice that he sat closer to me than normal, not that I was complaining.

We sat there for most of the night then each sharing stories about our pasts, it was strange some of the things they were coming out with, like they'd done more than their share in school, but with looks like they had it honestly didn't surprise me.

But by the time the clock reached midnight I couldn't help the yawn that slipped through.

"Sorry we're keeping you up aren't we?" Jasper wondered as he gently brushed my arm.

"No," I couldn't lie as another yawn fell from my mouth, "anyway are you not tired?"

"Actually,"

"Yeah we are," Alice cut him off," which means we should probably be going." She began to stand as the sudden sense of fear came over me.

I realised I didn't want to be alone in this house; I didn't want to sleep in a house where no one else was. I was scared and always had been, it was something I'd picked up from childhood. But instead of telling them this I stood up along with them.

"Oh I have an idea!" Rose suddenly stopped and turned to face me, "how about we girls stay here? Me and Alice will be able to help you get ready for your date tomorrow," before I could ask how she knew that she answered, "sorry we eavesdropped, so what do you say?"

I couldn't say no, so not wanting to sound eager I answered with a "sure," with a smile that probably gave it all away.

-)-

So that's where we was now, each in a set of my sleepwear – which looked better on them then they ever did me – all huddled in a cover as we continued to laugh.

"And then I walked in on him putting on a pair of my underwear," Rose laughed as she finished her story of walking in on Emmett.

"Please tell me you have pictures of that," I got out between giggles as she had already loading the picture causing me to let out an unattractive snort as I grabbed my stomach at the picture of Emmett in a pair of pink frilly boy shorts.

"So tell me Bella," Alice wondered as the laughter died down. "What happened to you not dating?"

I'd forgotten about that fact, it was true I didn't date, "I didn't but I don't know, I trust Jasper," I shrugged as I moved further into my cover.

"Trust him, I smell a story," they inched closer as I sighed.

"I've dated before and every time I have something bad always happens whether they lie to me, cheat, or humiliate me, every time it's something different, but I know I haven't known Jasper for long but with him I just can't help but want to see what may happen." I shrugged once more.

"Wow, wait are these all different people?"

I nodded my head, "the first boyfriend I had told me he was a virgin but got someone I was close with pregnant at the age of fifteen, the second cheated with my best friend, and the third only went out with me as a dare," I sighed, I really didn't have the greatest past, which was one of the reasons I didn't have friends, well except now that is.

"You know what I say to that Bell? Fuck them, if they can't see how great and funny you are then it's their loss!" Rose cheered.

I smiled then and for the first time in a while I felt as if I really did have friends and moving here really was a good idea.

We spent the rest of the night like this, each sharing a story that would have each of us laughing until our sides hurt. We did this until four in the morning when I couldn't stop my eyes from closing and for me to drift into a dreamless sleep.

-)-

"Do you think he's going to tell her?" I was awaken that morning with the question, knowing that it wasn't directed at me I lay in silence with my eyes closed.

"I don't know, he's debating on it but he doesn't know how she'll react, to be fair neither do I," I knew it was Alice and Rose who were talking as I remembered the night before and how uneasy I had been about staying alone.

"Well you heard how he reacted last night when he thought about leaving her here alone, I think he will tell if only to protect her."

"Well I could tell she was panicking so if he hadn't suggested it I would have, I like Bella, I will do anything to make her happy."

It was at this time I decided it was a good idea to make my presence known I was becoming confused about what they could be taking about, so turning over I stretched my arms above my head.

"Oh you're up," I commented as I sat up to see that they had already done the same.

"Yeah we're early risers," they shrugged and smiled, "sleep well?" Rose asked as she stood and climbed onto my bed.

"Yeah, you?" they both nodded their heads before sharing a small smile with one another, instead of commenting though I decided to check the time only to see that it was two in the afternoon.

"Oh crap how long have you been awake?"

"A few hours but we saw how tired you were so we left you to sleep a little longer, anyway this way you still have four hours to get ready for your date," she clapped her hands once more with excitement.

I'd forgotten about that, I'd forgotten that I'd agreed to a date with someone who was way out of my league that at first I'd thought it was a joke. I knew I'd have to make an effort tonight but even I knew that four hours was too long, so instead of saying this out loud I thought of something that would make Alice a little more excited.

"How about we look for furniture first? So we can have that one room done before Charlie gets back?" by the look that crossed both girls faces I saw that I won, for the time being that is.

-)-

Two hours later we were done, I'd ordered a black sofa with odd bits of black furniture to match, and Alice had ordered me some silver pillows and odd little bits that were the same colour.

"Now we've finished that let's get you ready before Jasper gets here." I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"You know I can do this part alone," I commented as they both began to rummage through my wardrobe.

"Oh we know but what are girlfriends for?" they turned to beam before turning back to the task of finding something for me to wear.

"Now go get a shower and leave the rest to Rose and me," I saluted them both before heading towards the bathroom, picking up my bits on the way.

As I washed my hair I started to think.

I was nervous about tonight, all Jasper had told me was we were going for a meal but I didn't know if that was so true, I was use to guys asking me out for something to eat but the ones I agreed to go with had turned out to be something they're not. I was worried that Jasper would be the same. Although deep down I knew this was false, I knew that Jasper was different and there was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on, something about the Cullen's that was different.

I shook my head as I picked up my razor and shaved my legs making sure they were smooth before doing the rest of my body.

I was even more confused about this morning and the conversation I woke up to, it all sounded weird to me which made me think I was still dreaming, that was the only logical reason I could think off.

"Hurry up Bell," Rose called through the door as again I rolled my eyes rinsing the soap of my body before checking that I hadn't missed anything. "Are you nearly done?" it wasn't even two minutes later she was calling through the door once more.

"Yeah one second," I called back as I turned the spray off and stepped out of the steamy tub and onto the cold floor, picking up the towel and headed out of the door after regretting not bringing underwear into the bathroom with me.

"I think you should just wear that tonight," Alice commented as soon as I came into sight.

"Hell no, he'd just rip it of her within the first five minutes."

"Two, we all know Jasper's control when it comes to Bella," I was left stood there pulling the towel tighter around me at their words. "Oh don't look so scared Bella, when it comes to you Jasper has all the control in the world if he tries." For some reason I thought there was some hidden meaning behind their words, like there was something they wasn't telling me, but again instead of saying anything I looked towards my bed to see that they'd chosen my underwear as well as something I hadn't worn in, well never actually.

"Don't give us that look; it's a nice dress, why the hell was it at the back of your wardrobe?" Alice crossed her arms.

"Never felt comfortable in it," I shrugged but grabbed the thing and went back into the bathroom where I dried myself before slipping on the red lacy underwear, - again something I'd never worn but my mum had insisted on me buying – as well as the black and white dress which clung to me like a second skin. "See I told you this wouldn't work," I moaned as I walked out of the bathroom and into the room the two girls were waiting on my bed.

"Yeah and you were wrong, Bella you look incredible," they gushed before standing. I noticed that it wasn't only my wardrobe they'd raided as Rose now held a curling iron in her hand and Alice my box of makeup which was kept at the back of my bed. "Now let's get you looking even better." And two hours later she did just that.

**A/N: Haha so I am so excited about the next few chapters! Haha I have just finishing writing the next chapter and I really do think you may like it, with the little twist at the end! I do like it :) **

**So it's my dad's birthday tomorrow and do you know how I'm spending most of it? Writing these chapters while the idea's in my head :) **

**Haha oh which reminds me, when I finish this story I may write a story that leads on from 'tell me' or what happens before that, what do you think?**

**Well I best get writing, see you next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	14. Everywhere I look there's red

**A/N: Hey, so as always I do not own Twilight and never will, I do own this plot though. **

Chapter fourteen – everywhere I look there's red

Bella's POV

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I wondered as I once again checked myself in the mirror, admitting to myself that I did look good, not that I was sure about the red heels I was wearing, again a klutz like me and heels didn't work well.

I knew there was a reason I didn't wear this dress, it fit me to well for my taste, it clung to my body showing off everything I had, something I didn't show often. But Alice had insisted; now the red heels were a completely different story, that was my mum's fault, but apparently they tied the outfit together, and I really wasn't in the position to say anything.

"You look amazing Bella!"

I turned away and towards them then, checking the time to see that it was five minutes until six and the sun had already set. This is what I loved about winter, it got darker earlier and the fact that it didn't matter what I wore because people wouldn't be able to see the legs that were now on show.

"Jasper will be here," but Rosalie never got to finish the sentence as in the next moment the doorbell rang and my heart started to hammer against me chest. "I'll go get it," she skipped away as Alice began to spray both my hair and me causing me to choke.

"There now you're perfect," she beamed as I heard voices downstairs, knowing that he was here and he wasn't going to stand me up I held my head up high and followed Alice out of the room and down the stairs.

"Her father isn't here Jasper that's why, so I am taking his place on this one, I want her home at a reasonable time because Alice and I will be here to hear everything and I mean everything, and you know we don't like to be kept waiting especially for this. Keep your hands to yourself; you know none of that southern shit you've got going on." I had to giggle at that causing both to turn my way and for Jasper's eyes to become wide.

I was a little nervous to what he thought about the dress I was wearing and I could feel my cheeks stain the pink I hated, I could feel his eyes travelling up my legs to the tight skirt and the loose part of the dress which was held together by a belt, this was the other reason I've never liked this dress, but just as I was about to turn and change he spoke.

"You have no reason to worry Bella, you look incredible." I was about to ask how he knew how I was feeling when I figured it out, mum always used to tell me how I was like an open book for people to read my emotions. I could never be a lawyer. So instead I said a simple thing that said it all.

"Blame Alice and Rose, but thank you," I blushed deeper as I took the final stairs grateful that I was still on my feet, huh maybe heels weren't all that bad.

"She has eyes Jasper," Rose muttered loud enough for me to hear as I grabbed my leather jacket of the banister and walked closer towards him, watching as my hair flowed around me.

"Oh shut up Rose," he rolled his eyes as he offered me his arm, the way you saw in the old movies where the gentleman would escort a girl from a room, at this I had to snort back a laugh. "Shall we?" well really how could I say no to that, so playing along with his act I answered.

"We shall," while hooking my arm through his grateful for the support.

With that and one final promise that they were all going to finish the living room as well as start with the kitchen, we left.

It was dark as we walked down the pathway towards his car; I wasn't as nervous now that I knew he was here and was trying, and to be fair I was more nervous about his driving more than anything.

"I'll drive slowly for you tonight, I just want you to enjoy yourself," he muttered like he'd read my mind, something I was getting used to.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I fastened my seat belt and settled into the warm seat waiting for him to drive.

"It's a surprise but trust me?" I thought it was a rhetorical question but when he turned my way I knew he was actually asking if I really did trust him.

"I trust you," it was true I did trust him, and without another word he started the car and we were off to god knows where.

-)-

I'd never thought I'd have so much fun on a date but here I was giggling as Jasper spun me around once more before leading me outside and over to the table where we supposed to be eating.

We'd been out dancing for almost an hour now and my feet were starting to hurt. Now here's the thing, when you have two left feet like I did it really wasn't a good idea for you to dance, but with Jasper it was easy, that wasn't the only thing I realised no there were a few things I did realise while being out with Jasper. He'd been raised as a proper gentleman; the way he spoke and pulled out my chair would make me think that he was raised or from a different time, but that's impossible. The next thing was that I was slowly beginning to fall for this southern man, the feeling scared me a little I mean how could I be starting to love someone who I've only known for little over three weeks? It was nearly ridiculous to think this, but as I stared across at his smiling face I knew it was true.

"Hello, my name is Rachel I'll be your server tonight, what can I get you?" I noticed that she'd asked Jasper this question and where that would have annoyed me I wasn't remotely bothered due to the fact that he wasn't paying the littlest attention to this attractive blonde, but had his eyes focused on me.

"Bella what is it you'd like, anything you want," he added with a small wink that had me giggling and the waitress frowning.

"Well this is a public place Jasper," I decided to play back with him as I also sent him a wink," so what I want isn't on the menu, but I guess the pasta and chicken will have to do," I added a sigh on the end as I passed the girl my menu, refusing to acknowledge her.

"Well there is always time for desert later but for now I shall have the same thank you," he did the same as I before turning back to me with a glint in his eyes as she walked away with a stomp, causing us both to burst into a fit of laughter which didn't die down even when she returned with the food, no we just laughed louder at how the poor girl had pulled her top down some in hopes of grabbing Jasper's attention.

"Oh I feel bad now," I laughed as I wiped the tear from the corner of my eye and taking a mouthful of pasta.

"Don't be, she probably deserved it," he did the same and I couldn't help but catch the small flinch he gave as he chewed slowly. "So Bella, tell me about yourself?" he asked after her swallowed, I had to admit it was a little cute that he wanted to know about me but I had no idea what to say. So I used one of the corniest lines in the book.

"What would you like to know?"

"What's your mother like?" I was taken by surprise by the question but answered anyway.

"People say she's a lot like me but I don't see it, she's always so carefree and not afraid of anything." I laughed, "she laughs at the slightest things and she's like such a big kid, but when it comes down to it she's a good mum." I smiled.

"You really do love her don't you?" I nodded my head. "My mother was like that, she use to smile at a certain thing and would surprise everyone, she was such a kind woman and even if anyone had any problems she was the first person they would go to."

"Do you miss her?" I was curious to what his family was like, to see when he got his manners and attitude from and what also made him, well him.

"I do, but she and my father both died a very long time ago."

"What about the Cullen family?" I wanted him to carry on talking, the more he talked I noticed the more his accent would come out.

To my surprise he laughed at that part. "Now that is definitely a story. When I first came to the family there was one person I couldn't stand, Alice. There was something about her happiness and eagerness to know about me that would drive me crazy! But now I see her as a little sister. It was actually how Rose and I bonded, she would feel the same about Alice at times, and when this happened we would go out together and just stay away. Rose was the one person I could really talk to. Now Emmett, well you've met Emmett as soon as I came in the house he sized me up and asked me if I played games, well when I said no that turned into a fight. Edward I never understand, he's different from most guys but I still consider him a brother."

"What about Esme and Carlisle?"

"I think of Esme and Carlisle as my parents now, they are a great role model and I couldn't ask for better mentors. I still remember when I first met Carlisle, without him I don't know what I'd be doing now."

"They sound amazing, I can see where you get your charm from," I decided to lighten the mood a little now.

"Charm, so you think I'm charming?" he moved forward a little across the table.

"Oh you should know what you do to people Jasper, I've seen it on every girls face, they would do almost anything to be in my place, you dazzle them," I took a sip of my coke then knowing I may have said a little too much,

"Now I am curious Bella, do I dazzle you?" there was that twinkle again the little green in his eyes that was the first thing I noticed about him.

"You know you do, but it's not the looks like drew me in, you're different from most boys I meet," again I downed some more of my drink as he mulled over what I'd said.

We ate in silence for a while then, both enjoying – well one of us by the looks of things – our meals. I was beginning to feel comfortable, all the ideas that could ruin this date disappeared from my head as a feeling I was all too familiar with passed over me.

"Excuse me," he nodded his head as I stood then, making my way inside and towards the bathroom.

It was a cold night tonight and as our table was placed under the stars, if I could imagine a perfect first date, well let's just say Jasper did it better.

I held my body closer than regretting not brining my jacket from the car with me as I walked around the side of the building and was about to step inside when once again I hit something solid.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and as I looked up I gasped.

"We need to stop meeting like this," the man told me and as I was about to turn away and go back the way I came as a feeling of danger swept over me I felt an icy hand clamp itself over my mouth as my feet was taken from under me and wind swept through my hair.

**A/N: So sorry I have been busy! I have been out like every day now and just bought my boyfriend a kitten for our anniversary which he adores but I've been with this week. **

**Oh and if any of you out there are thinking about going to see the conjuring then I would suggest you took spare underwear, I laughed my head off (do that with horrors) but according to everyone else t's freaky, I mean yeah a few bits got me but I was busy shitting up the guys in front of me. **

**Anyway I'll stop blabbering now and shall see you all next time.**

**Jess**

**x **


	15. Hey there Major

**A/N: So as always I do not own Twilight but I do own this plot.**

Chapter fifteen – hey there Major

Bella's POV

I couldn't tell you how long I had my eyes closed for, maybe it was a minute or maybe longer but all I know is the wind stung when I tried to open them, the wind being too powerful to even attempt to see where I was. So I kept them closed hoping that we'd stop soon and that I could try to figure out how to get out of whatever I'd gotten myself into. But as soon as the wind stopped I knew that so had we and I was about to find out if this really was a nightmare or reality, something I wasn't ready to face yet.

I was scared, I didn't know what was happening or why the guy could move so fast, all I knew was he was not normal and I was in danger.

I felt my feet touch the ground then and I knew that he must have expected me to jump out of his arms, but when I tried to move away from him I felt my feet fall from under me as I toppled to the floor, I scrunched my eyes closed tighter ready for the impact but it never came, all that I felt was cold arms wrap around me and steady me on my feet once again.

"Are you never not this clumsy Bella?" the man asked and again I tried to back away remembering what he'd done before I could thank him from stopping the fall. "Where are you going?" he asked as he finally let me go and I felt my body hit a wall. That's when I decided to open my eyes and reveal my fate.

The first thing I noticed was where I was, I was in an ally, somewhere dark. Three walls were standing both behind, in front and to the left of me, we were so far down the alley that I couldn't see the end and I doubted anyone could see inside of it, it was filthy but something told me it was going to get even worse than the beer bottles and dirt that was dusted around the floor.

The next thing I looked at was the man, the man from the hospital and the man with the red eyes.

He was tall, as tall as Edward with a body that was a little smaller than Emmett's, his hair was cropped short. His face a friendly smile but his attitude screamed the total opposite. But all this and the red eyes wasn't what caught my attention this time, no it was the fact that he looked like the Cullen's with the same familiar beautiful features that again struck me.

"Like what you see?" I noticed I was looking which caused a blush to spread across my cheeks, "don't worry sweetness, you're not the first and doubt you'll be the last to look." He took a step closer as I pressed myself firmer against the wall.

I was scared, my heart was racing and I could feel the blood pump around my body.

"You really do smell amazing," again he took a step forward as I became confused by his words before remembering the amount Alice sprayed me before.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered as he was now close to me, close enough for me to feel his cold breath against my cheek. I knew I should have begged, I knew Charlie wouldn't have but it was the only thing I could do until Jasper knew I was missing. I wasn't sure what he'd do but something inside me told me to trust that he'd find and protect me.

"Oh but you smell so tempting, I've never smelt anything like it, do tell me Bella what is it about you that makes you smell so inviting?" I turned my face away as he's came closer, that only seemed to confuse him, "you're not scared?"

That's where he was wrong, I was terrified, there was no hope. Well I may have been wrong.

"Hello?" a female voice travelled down the alley way as the man in front of me once again placed his hand over my mouth, silencing me from shouting for this woman's help or for her not to come any closer.

I waited then for the woman to leave in order for this man to get back to whatever he was about to do. But instead I heard her footsteps getting closer and closer until she came in to view.

From what I could see she was small, an inch or so smaller than I with a long flowing dress on her, and as she got closer I could see that she had a baby face which was so sweet and beautiful.

I was surprised that she hadn't stopped approaching but one moment she was a few metres away and the next she was closer, close enough for me to see that she too also had red eyes.

"Now what's going on here?" she wondered with a smile as he began to let go of my mouth.

"Just having a little fun that's all," he shrugged an innocent look crossing his face.

"Now that's not very nice now is it?" she asked as she turned her attention away from me and towards the man.

"Oh come on! Smell her! How can I not?" that's when it all clicked, if it wasn't for the way they were talking then it was the fact that they were now kissing that gave away that they knew one another.

"I did smell her and was wondering why you wasn't sharing," they both laughed then as I tried to move away a little towards the exit, only to have both their faces appear in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked me the same question that the man had.

I was starting to have enough of their games but I didn't mean to startle them the way I did, "will you just get whatever over and done with? I'm sick of these games," they both stepped back then before shrugging and moving closer and closer.

"This may hurt a little," she whispered as their mouths came closer to my neck.

I closed my eyes then knowing that this was the end, I didn't know what they were going to do but I didn't want to know either. So instead I closed my eyes tighter and prayed to whatever god was up there that this would end soon.

And it was, I felt a sharp pain in my neck before I could feel the blood slowly leave my body.

I wanted this pain over and over soon, and after a minute of the sting I felt air once again hit me as if they had been pulled away from me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if it was safe to open my eyes or if I was dead, but by the pain in my neck and the dizziness I felt I knew I was still alive.

So I took a chance and opened my eyes again, and when I did I knew I may have been dreaming as what I saw confused me, but after a shakily pinch to the arm I knew that this most definitely wasn't a dream.

Both the man and woman was stood back, a friendly look on their faces as they wiped their mouth and I fell to the floor, they were looking at the end of the alley way and when I followed their eyes I saw someone approaching.

So it wasn't going to be two people but three that killed me.

"Come to share?" the man asked as he gestured to where I lay on the floor. I hoped the new one would take mercy on me and would at least end it quicker, but to my surprise a sudden noise came from the figure, a growling that rumbled the whole of the alley.

I knew I should have felt danger, that I should be scared but there was something about this new addition that had me hopeful that I would be returning home tonight.

I blinked my eyes for a moment then and a moment was all it took for the person I now knew was a man to be in front of me holding the man with red eyes by the neck of the floor before sinking his teeth into the side of his neck. My attacker screamed in pain at this but didn't struggle.

"I don't think anyone will be sharing tonight," I knew that voice; I could recognise that voice now anywhere although this was darker and deeper than normal with the southern accent thicker, I still knew who it was, but this didn't matter right now as he threw the man on to the floor with strength I thought was impossible.

"Oh come on! We came to see you because I felt you've finally found your mate and now you won't let us feed? I know we agreed to thugs when we're here, but even you can't deny it, she does smell good," again I heard the low growl rise from the other which made my attacker step back once more as a clear liquid began to run down his neck sending an acidly smell to the air.

"I think we should back of now sweetie, this isn't Jasper this is the Major," the woman spoke which caused me to gasp without reason, there was something about their words that had me confused, this was Jasper, so why were they calling him the Major? But I knew my mistake as soon as I'd made it as everyone began to turn in my direction as if remembering I was here and that I was still losing blood.

I moved further into the wall as if it would hide me as Jasper turned his back on the other's and approached me, "are you okay Bella?" he leant down then checking the cuts on my neck causing me to flinch at the pain, this only made him rip bits of his shirt of and place it on the deep cuts that were starting to sting once more. That's when I got a good look at him, and what I saw was definitely not the man I was falling for.

This man had black eyes and a face so straight that it looked like it was made from stone. Under his eyes were dark and if I looked closer I could see veins under the bruises. But although this Jasper scared me I couldn't help but still find him oddly beautiful.

"I'm fine," I tried to move away feeling the other's watching us, as if he felt and knew what I was feeling he stood and turned to face my attackers once more, leaving me to hold the already drenched cloth to both sides of my neck.

"Hey there Major, yeah fancy explaining something to me?" the man spoke once more.

Again there was no answer just a vicious growl as he took a step closer, there was something about his stance that reminded me of an animal and his prey, I was just lucky enough not to be on the receiving end, but what really baffled me was his next words.

"If you ever come near Bella again with the intent of hurting her I will rip your teeth from your gums and set fire to them as you watch the flames. Bella is mine do I make myself clear? You are lucky you cut and not bit and I turned up when I did cause if you'd hurt one more hair on her body or even bit her, well your neck wouldn't be attached to your body right now and you'd be watching as I laughed at you screaming and begging me for your life like I'm sure Bella did."

"Wait, this human is your mate? Jasper I had no idea," again he took a step forward ignoring the threat.

"Leave now," he demanded before he could even get close, his voice echoing from the walls, and while I watched the two flee I broke.

Standing shakily on my feet I began to hobble away before hailing a taxi, right now I didn't care that my neck was covered in blood, I couldn't care less that my make-up was all down my face. All I needed now was to get home and I needed to get away from this, I don't even know what he was any more.

"Bella wait," he called after me as the taxi pulled up, I didn't listen as I climbed in, only to have him stop the door with his hand. "Please let me explain." He begged and I noticed his eyes were back to the gold they were before.

"Stay away from me," was the only answer I could give to the monster in front of me before I told the driver my address, with a promise of a tip for not commenting on the state I was in.

I couldn't think, I didn't want to think, I didn't want to remember what I'd just seen and what I'd just been a part of. No instead I wanted to get home and I wanted to have a shower and wash away the evidence. There was only one problem, the rest of his family were there.

So when the taxi pulled to my door I stepped out and ran down the pathway, flinging the door open I didn't stop to pay any of them attention only shouting, "get out of my house!" at them as I made my way to the stairs.

"Bella what's up?" Emmett called which caused me to turn and face him.

"I know what you are, I know what you all are, I want you out of my house and out of my life now!" I screamed the last word as I ran up the stairs before slamming my door shut and locking both that and the window.

That's when I broke into tears.

**A/N:So there you go, I'm sure you guessed who it was now? Well I also know a lot happened here and I know Bella didn't react in the way you all probably wanted but let's be fair, if you got attacked and saw someone you like threaten to kill and be like the people who attacked you would you act the same? I wouldn't but it's okay, this story has a happy ending cause I'm soppy like that. **

**So anyway I was a tad bit disappointed that I on;y got two reviews for the last chapter, do you want me to carry on? Or are you getting bored? Either way let me know cause I would love to hear what you all thought. **

**Now I have the next chapter ready so I shall go write chapter seventeen for you all, **

**Shall see you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	16. Thinking things through

**A/N: So as always I don't own twilight and never will, I do own this plot though. **

Chapter sixteen – thinking things through

Bella's POV

Sleep took me at early hours in the morning.

I can't remember how long I was lay on my bed crying after leaving the door, but once I woke later that day it was to a knocking, a very loud knocking that was coming from outside my bedroom.

I jumped then and found myself backing against the wall as I began to tremble; memories of last night came racing back, the memories along with the nightmares.

"Bella, I'm home," it was Charlie, with a sigh of relief I swallowed the bile that had risen and answered in a voice that didn't sound like my own.

"Hey dad, did you have fun?" my throat felt horrible and thick and I had to cough to clear it in order to speak a little clearer.

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you Billy and Jacob are downstairs if you want to say hey, I know Jacob was asking about you," I sighed.

"Of course," but as I stood to make my way over to the door I remembered I was still blood stained and was wearing the dress from the previous night as well as the heels, "Just let me shower first." I called back and listened to his footsteps fade away.

I didn't want to look in the mirror, I didn't want to see the mess I was probably in so instead I unhooked the shoes of my feet and threw them into the corner before I rubbed my rough face and stared at the mess on the bed.

My sheets were stained in blood, the pillows had black where my make-up had smeared and were a crumpled mess. Sighing I took hold of my cover and pulled the duvet from the sheet, throwing them to the floor, I then took the pillows out of the case and added them to the pile, I'd have to see what I could do to get the stains out of that before Charlie saw.

Knowing I couldn't put the shower on hold any more I began to walk towards the bathroom only to catch a glimpse in the mirror and what I saw frightened me.

I wasn't me, I was a mess.

My face was pale, paler than normal anyway with black lines down my cheeks and around my eyes, my neck looked skinnier than usual with blood smeared all around it and two long cuts down either side, my dress was blood stained with dry dirt falling in clumps as I moved, I remembered then that I'd spent most of the encounter on the floor while watching those people interact.

I shuddered at the memory than as I began stripping of my clothes and throwing them into the pile of laundry before turning on the water to the hottest temperature, stepping under the scolding water. Letting the memories of last night wash away along with the dried blood.

But as I let the dirt wash down the drain I couldn't keep a certain someone out of my head.

The look on Jasper's face, the tortured look as I got into the cab was still haunting my memory, I didn't want to leave, there was something about him that made me want to stay, that told me that although he was like the ones that attacked me he would never hurt me like they did. But what he said confused me.

I was his? What did he mean by that? I really didn't know but I wanted to find out, although I was terrified the previous night, no matter how scared I was I still felt a thrill race through me at his words. But it didn't matter what I thought or felt because he was still the monster, not someone I was falling for.

No I wasn't falling for him, I couldn't be falling for him, he wasn't human I knew that but whenever I thought about what he could be I just felt stupid. Of course I was wrong about them, stuff like that didn't exist, so I put that to the back of my mind and went back on to the subject of my feelings.

I didn't want to feel this way; I didn't want to fall for someone who could have so easily hurt me last night like the others. It was obvious that he knew them; the way they spoke was clear enough to show that, so what can stop him next time from doing the exact same thing that they had? I just about managed to deal with being almost killed by strangers; I couldn't handle it if it was Jasper that hurt me that way.

So shaking away those thoughts I decided to wash my hair twice before scrubbing my body harder than was probably needed.

Knowing I couldn't stand the heat much longer I stepped out, wrapping the towel around me while shivering at the cold breeze that hit me. Towel drying my hair I left it wet and put on jogging pants and a vest top before stepping out of the bathroom with a fake smile on my face.

**Jasper's POV **

I couldn't stop the images from last night as they went round and round like circles in my head. The look on her face when she saw the real me as well as the fear that she felt when she left was something that I wasn't going to forget any time soon. Yes I remember last night all too well. But that wasn't the worst part, no it was the fact that the people who'd attacked Bella and ruined everything happened to be both my brother and sister, Charlotte and Peter.

I was furious with them and the stupid part was, they'd come to apologise, trying to explain like I was going to forgive them for what they had caused.

_**I was pacing my room at the time I heard voices downstairs, I was still going over what had gone wrong when I heard them, the people who caused my Bella to run away. **_

_**Without thinking I was down the stairs in a flash and was going straight towards them when Esme stepped in.**_

"_**Jasper calm down."**_

"_**What the hell are you going here?" I snarled feeling my demon rise slowly to the surface as I ignored my mother figure. **_

"_**I told you this was a bad idea," Charlotte whispered as she clutched onto her husband's arm.**_

"_**We came to talk to you about what happened tonight Jazz," Peter tried to explain as he walked around Esme slowly. **_

"_**I think you've already done enough don't you?" I shouted, "thanks to you Bella left before I could explain everything to her, thanks to you we may have to move which means I would then lose my mate, and for what? So you could feed?" I was beyond angry, I knew moving was a possibility but I didn't want to leave and I most definitely didn't want to leave without Bella.**_

"_**I know and we're sorry but we've been here for a few weeks now staying out of sight, we were taking blood from hospitals when I first smelt her and her blood Jazz, her blood both smelt and tasted," I didn't let him finish as I growled low in my throat. "I didn't know she was your mate." He looked down then as his shame hit me; I wasn't falling for it thought.**_

_**I knew he didn't and I knew he never would have done what he had if they knew, but it was too late, unless I could get Bella to understand I didn't want anything more to do with them. **_

"_**If it helps I think Bella will forgive you, and I know she'll understand," he placed his hand on my shoulder with a sad smile on his face. I didn't know if I could trust him and I was starting to feel the sting at my eyes at the unleashed tears that would never fall. **_

"_**You should go now, if I'm ever going to make this up to her I need her to know that she's safe and I can't with you both here," I told them truthfully. **_

"_**We understand."**_

They left soon after that with a promise that they'd be around in case they were needed but I didn't want anything or need anything from them, all I really needed now was for Bella to understand and forgive me.

I ran my hands through my hair gripping it tightly as I sunk to the floor in my study. Alice has been stood outside for the past hour trying to get me out, but I didn't want to know, I was ashamed, and for the first time in years I was once again contemplating leaving this world once and for all.

"Jasper please let me in," she called as I rested my head on my knees.

I didn't reply I just sat there in silence waiting for the world to consume me.

"She'll comearound soon enough Jazz, I've seen it remember," she called once again. I know she's seen it, she saw Bella and I together, her with golden eyes and me with my arm around her, but that was probably before she found out what I was without me telling her.

"This Is all my fault, if I would have seen what happened earlier I could have stopped it, I am so sorry Jasper, but at least they were careful this time, at least Bella isn't a vampire," I knew she was trying to help but to be honest she was making it worse, I knew they were careful, I knew they never wanted to be responsible for changing someone but that didn't matter.

I tried to open my mouth than to tell Alice not to blame herself, that the only one to blame was me for not going with her but I couldn't, I didn't have the strength to tell her that she wasn't the cause.

I heard her sigh then as she stood and made her way away from my room.

Again I was alone with my thoughts.

**Bella's POV **

I was getting fed up of their constant comments on the house, how much better it looked as well as the colours, all it did was reminded me of the Cullen's which would lead me to over thinking about Jasper and how I was going to deal with the family.

"I'm going for a walk," I stood up then as they began talking about when they were coming over again, I was getting sick of the look Billy was giving me also, like he knew something as his eyes kept drifting to my neck before he shook his head in disgust. So I stood and made my way over to the door before turning back. "Want to join me?" I offered Jacob needing the company from someone at least a bit normal.

"Sure," he jumped up all too eager.

We walked in silence for a little while then as we walked down the street. It was nice being with Jacob; he had this heat that would radiate from him every time he was near. It was refreshing from the cold, I sighed then stopping myself from crossing that line again.

"So you're friends with the Cullen's?" I take it back, I wanted to be alone.

"You could say that."

"And they don't, you know, freak you out a little?" I raised an eyebrow at that one.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah it's a long story," he muttered, and for the first time that day I wanted to know about the Cullen's and what Jacob had to say.

"I have time," I moved a little closer to him then, watching as a smile spread across his face.

"Well there's this legend on our land, ha our land," he shook his head as we sat on the pavement, "well it talks about these creatures that walk the earth but are not living."

"Like corpses?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, sort of, so do you know anything about our tribe?" I shook my head, "well apparently we're descended from wolves, like werewolves," it was his turn to shake his head. "Ridiculous I know, but my dad would tell me these stories about cold ones."

Again I stopped him there," cold ones?"

"Will you let me finish?" he laughed as I gestured for him to continue," so anyway these cold ones would walk the earth and would suck life out of living things, but there's this one story that my dad told my when the Cullen's moved here about this family that came here years ago and hunted on our land. Anyway after all hell had calmed down they spoke."

"Wait who spoke?"

"Sorry I missed that part, you see my grandpa use to be the chief of the tribe, a sort of leader, well he spoke to the leader of their coven and after the cold one explained about not hurting humans and living of animals they created this treaty which stated that the cold ones weren't allowed on our land and could never harm a human or the treaty would be broken and they would be killed."

"So you're telling me that your grandpa spoke to descendants from the Cullen's?"

"No I'm saying that my grandpa spoke to the family that are still living in this town again." I was about to ask more about them when we heard both our fathers call our names, "I guess it's time for me to go," he stood pulling me to my feet as we brushed down our pants and walked back towards the house.

"So I was thinking that maybe you'd want to come up one day and we could hang out again?" he asked as we drew closer to the door.

"Sure, I'd like that," I waved and when the car had disappeared around the corner I ran inside the house and straight upstairs, locking my door as I pulled out the old laptop from under my bed, typing in one word.

Vampires.

**A/N: So I was blown away by the response to the last chapter, see the more reviews I get the more confident I am with uploading a chapter, hence the reason you have a chapter this early. So keep it up!**

**You all guessed right with Peter and Charlotte, had to have these be a bit bad at the start, but I do love the two. **

**I haven't started the next chapter but if I get as many reviews as last time well then give me two days and I should have it, although I do get my results on Thursday to tell me if I got into Uni or not, and it's Dan's birthday on Friday so I have that as well, but don't worry like I said if I get the same response to this as the last then I shall post one of those days :) **

**Well thank you again and I shall see you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	17. Research

**A/N: So as always I do now own Twilight or anything to do with it, I do own this plot anyway.**

Chapter seventeen – research

Bella's POV

I drummed my fingers nervously against the keypad as I waited impatiently for the pages on Google to load. Once it had I had to shake my head as images of Dracula popped up. It wasn't the worst one that came up on the screen though, before the images there was a website apparently for 'real vampires' I snorted at that before deciding to scroll down the page.

I read grim article after article about vampires and how they were designed to suck the life out of people. Was that my fate? Was I to be drained of all my blood like I was subjected to the previous night? I shook my head, if Jasper had wanted to kill me he would have when I was already powerless.

So I searched on a different program, remembering what Jacob said about the Cullen's living of the blood of animals, watching as only a few websites flashed up on my screen.

Deciding I'd better go for the first, I clicked and waited as I read the information that was given.

_There are not many creatures of the night or cold ones that choose this way of living, only a few have been noted down throughout the course of history. But there was one vampire the popped up more than others, the 'Lucis Llama' which is loosely translated to 'vampire of light' he was the vampire that was remembered to have discovered hunting of the blood of animals to live, this and the idea of living among humans so that he and others could have a normal life. This is rare to come across in the world of vampires but not unheard off._

I carried on scrolling down the page waiting for something that would be of use to me but when I came up blank I clicked back and typed in two words.

Major Jasper.

With this name a few people popped up Major Jasper Hancock, Major Jasper Whitlock and Major Jasper Hardwick. Confused about who I was searching for I decided to click on the images and watched as each Major's pictures appeared.

Black and white images appeared on the screen one after the other. Carefully I scrolled down the page becoming bored until a very familiar person appeared.

Excitedly I clicked on the image and looked at a very young and very handsome face of Jasper.

He had all the same features as he did now, his hair a flowing mess on the top of his head, his cheeks and chin just as strong and defended as they were now. He wasn't smiling though a trait I was becoming use to, no instead he was looking straight at the camera with a small gleam in his eye and a uniform on.

And my god did that uniform look good.

Shaking my head at the feelings that rose I clicked on the website that came with the image and watched as an article popped up from a few years ago. An article about Major Jasper Whitlock.

_Cadet Jasper Whitlock, born in 1844 was the youngest man documented in history to join the confederate army or any army for that matter, at the age of only nineteen. He proclaimed to be twenty-three at the time and after years of working on his home farm with his parents he had the built to pass, which meant no one questioned and no one who knew could speak of his true age._

_He was known to also be a gentle man, evacuating cities and small villages; he was soon promoted to Major Jasper Whitlock. Taking his responsibilities seriously he would ride all night and throughout the day ensuring that everyone was safe and no harm was coming to the people of Texas._

_Until one night in the year 1863 it was known that the young Major was out riding when he just disappeared. No one knew where he went, some said he was mauled by wild animals, some said he couldn't handle being a Major while others just mourned the loss of their leader, family, brother and friend._

I stopped reading then as a small tear escaped my eye and before I could stop it I watched as it slipped from my cheek and onto the letter J.

I slammed the computer shut before pushing it away not wanting to see any more of the horrifying story that was human Jasper's life. Instead I picked up my coat and made my way down stairs and towards the kitchen.

I needed to get out of here, I needed air and time to think, so as I remembered the time as a child I opened the back door and took the familiar trail down to the forest and out among the trees.

I remember when I was a kid, everything was so simple back then the hardest decision was which colour to colour the unicorn in the colouring book, not what was I going to do about a guy I was pretty sure wasn't human.

I sighed then as I climbed over a log and almost fell, catching myself as I landed and scraped my knee. Brushing of the dirt I carried on walking before coming to a stop on the tree that was now growing across the floor. The tree my dad and I use to sit when he would tell me about the names of trees, something I really didn't want to remember.

I took my coat of than before taking a seat on the clean part of the wood; I lay back with my arms behind my head with my eyes closed. I loved it here, it was the one place that would actually let in sun and protect me from the rain, and it was the perfect place I needed to think.

There were a few things I was certain about. One, the Cullen family weren't humans they were something more something that had apparently walked the earth for centuries now and no one was the riser. They were vampires and for that I was scared, scared for this town and for everyone in it. but when I thought about it I knew that was stupid, Jacob had told me that they didn't hurt humans, that they were different, but then I couldn't help but think that if they wanted I was pretty sure they could have massacred the town by now. No I was more than certain that they weren't going to hurt anyone.

The second was that Jasper was a soldier like the two other vampires had said he was, he was also a young soldier who had disappeared 150 years ago, hang on a second, does that mean he'd been living for that long? I was baffled, how could someone walk the earth for over a hundred years and not be recognised. It was still a mystery to me.

The third thing I realised was that no matter what I'd heard today I couldn't stop the feelings inside me. The two strangers had told him that I was his mate? Is that the reason I was feeling this way? The only thing I knew about mates was that they were also known as soul mates, is that why I was falling for Jasper?

I knew I couldn't tell anyone any of this, I knew they would never believe me if I tried. But that's not the only reason I didn't want to tell anyone, I knew they wanted to keep the secret that was obvious they wouldn't be living among us if they didn't. And if there was something I could do than it was that, I'd keep their secret.

I sighed once more as I ran my hands over my face as a small drop of water dripped on my face, meaning that it must be raining.

Taking a deep breath I jumped from my seat and grabbed my coat, placing it back on my shoulders I began to walk out back in to my back garden. I stopped when I hit the edge of the trees though and turned around; I could feel eyes on me like someone was watching me. Tightening my coat around me I walked faster than normal into the house before locking the door.

"Hey Bella, where'd you go?" I jumped a little at Charlie's voice and when I turned I saw him drinking a cup of coffee with the newspaper in his hand, which he had just placed on the table with a smirk on his face. "Make you jump?"

I placed my hand on my heart as I slowed my breathing but I did feel a smile light my face.

"No not at all, you're home early," I took a seat opposite him.

"Bella its six o'clock I'm actually home late."

"Oh, well tea may be a little late," I began to stand although I could feel the stress of the day weighting on me.

"It's okay Bella I've ordered in, you go and relax." Sometimes I really did love Charlie; he knew when I needed a break, not like my mother, I was constantly on the go with her.

"Thanks dad," I stood then before kissing the top of his head and making my way upstairs, falling straight on my bed, feeling my eyes close as gold eyes filled my dreams.

-)-

**Jasper's POV **

I couldn't stay away, I knew I should have I knew I should have left her alone to think about things but I couldn't help it, I needed to be near her.

That's why I'm here now watching her as she made her way through the woods at the back of her house, somewhere I'd been staying for the past week.

It took everything I had not to go to her when she nearly fell or when she took a seat on the log, even when she lay down with her eyes closed. But just because I wasn't near her doesn't mean I couldn't feel what she was feeling.

She was confused but she was also determined, something about her emotions was off though. At one point they'd be certain like she was sure about something but then she'd feel uncertain. God what I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now, to know what she was thinking and be able to take away everything she was feeling.

She was lay there for hours while I sat twitching in a tree wanting to join her or at least speak with her, but every time I'd make a move to go towards her I'd remember her face, the hurt and the betrayal that was decorated across both her face and emotions.

So I stayed put watching and waiting for her to leave, knowing by experience these woods wasn't safe.

But even when she left I stood waiting and watching her window.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I hadn't noticed that I wasn't alone any more until I heard the voice, for once in my life I think I was taken off guard as Carlisle was now stood beside me.

"I needed to see her," I didn't take my eyes of the darkened room as I felt his eyes on me.

"I know and that's why I'm here, I was worried about her as well," he sighed as he took a seat on the floor motioning for me to follow.

"Worried about her or the secret?" I felt bad as soon as the words were out and as I was about to turn and apologise for everything I saw that he was already holding his hand up stopping me from speaking.

"No need to apologise son but no that's not the reason I'm worried, I know Bella would never reveal our secret, for that I am sure off. What I am worried about though is her health, they took a lot of blood from what I've heard, and I'm worried that both the physical and emotional stress is going to get too much." He sighed.

"I know, she was in the woods today and Carlisle she looked, she looked ill, her eyes were bloodshot, her lips were dry, her skin looked far to pale, Carlisle I don't know what to do, it's all my fault."

"Jasper she will feel the bond, she will know it's meant to be, you just got to give it time."

For the first time that night I turned towards him with venom stinging my eyes, "but I want her to love me and not the bond Carlisle."

"I know Jasper, and she will."

We sat there till the sun rose the next day.

**A/N: So I am so sorry I took so long writing this, I've been at Dan's all weekend, well from Thursday anyway so I haven't been home or near my laptop till today, so I have only just gotten on to write. Which reminds me I should apologise for any mistakes that's in here but I am so so tired! I need a nap!**

**Again if I get as many reviews as I have I shall post sooner than later. **

**OHHHHH! I got into UNI! So in three years I shall be working with children with additional needs! yayyyyyy! **

**Now I am cooking tea tonight but I promise I shall write more later before I go to bed.**

**I shall see you all next time.**

**Jess**

**x**


	18. Forgive me

**A/N: So as always I do not own Twilight but I do own this plot :)**

Chapter eighteen – forgive me

Bella's POV

I woke way before my alarm clock that morning, something about sleeping earlier makes me wake earlier the next morning it didn't make sense but when you were raised with my mother than you would completely understand. So here I was sat on my bed waiting for the day to properly start as I stared out the window and into yet another raining day.

I knew I was going to see them all today, how I was going to react was a different matter, maybe I'd just talk to them like I did before I knew what they were? No that wouldn't work I couldn't speak to them without asking questions that would let other people know what they were. So the only thing for me to do was to ignore them, get through the classes I had with them and then just leave them to their lives. Yeah that's what I'd do, it couldn't be that hard.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I stood from my bed just as a knock was sounded from my door and my alarm started playing showing that it was indeed time to wake and get ready for school.

"Bella come on, time to get back to school." I hated the fact that they changed the week off to only a few days, the strike was off apparently and all situations were sorted, which was both good and bad. But instead of dwelling on that fact I stood from my bed and stepped on to the cold floor once again regretting not buying a rug.

"Coming dad," I shouted back as I hadn't heard him move from my door. It was a habit I was use to as he would wait until I was awake, yeah I do tend to go back to sleep before answering.

I heard his footsteps fade as I made my way towards the bathroom with the intention of taking a quick shower.

And what a quick shower it was, but when I stepped out and walked past the mirror in my towel I caught a sight of my reflection.

I could still see the small cuts on the side of my neck but they were faint now, after drinking and eating more than necessary I could see that my weight was back to normal and I didn't look strikingly pale any more, I looked normal, well as normal as I could look.

I left my hair to dry naturally today so instead of spending time on that I dressed, in a long white top and black jeans before placing my long black converse on and just the littlest bit of make-up also.

The next time I checked my clock I saw that I only had half hour to reach school, so instead of eating breakfast I took my belongings and said a quick goodbye to Charlie.

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as I made my way down the now familiar road towards the parking lot of the school, I couldn't help but be nervous at what's to come. But I'd be damned if I was going to act like I was scared, I needed them to know that I knew and that I wasn't afraid.

So when I pulled into a space, just like the first day I took a deep breath and held my head high, stepping out of my truck I began to walk towards the school, noticing that their cars were already parked at the front.

It didn't matter; I wasn't going to let the act fade so I carried on walking towards the building, only stopping for a moment when I felt eyes on me.

I could feel them watching me and when I turned my head a little to the left I saw that they each wore a sad look as they stared at my neck, a little self-cautious I pulled my jacket up a tad as I began to walk faster.

"Hey Bella," I heard Mike call as he came running towards me, for once I think I was happy to see him.

"Hey Mike, good few days off?" I asked with a smile honestly curious to how his was.

"Yeah it was pretty good, tried to call you yesterday but your dad said you wasn't in," his smile fell a little.

"Yeah I actually went for a walk," something told me I didn't want to know why he was calling as his smile faded and he began to play with his hands, something I noticed he did when he was embarrassed or anxious about something.

"Oh, so anyway I was just wondering you know cause you're new here, I was thinking that maybe, well maybe you'd want to go out with me, err sometime?" he looked so nervous that I began to feel guilty about my answer. But I had to say no, I didn't know what it was but it felt wrong to say yes to someone who wasn't Jasper, I knew I should have but every time I'd even think about it I would just picture his golden eyes and the way he'd kissed me.

"I'm sorry Mike but I can't," I sighed as I glanced a little to the left to see that the Cullen family had disappeared.

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows at that, it doesn't surprise me though the way I hear girls talk about Mike it sounded like he never got turned down.

"I'm sorry Mike I just don't date especially a friend," it was semi true, but I couldn't exactly tell him I didn't date anyone that wasn't southern, messy haired, golden eyed or wasn't 150 years old.

"Oh I get it," he sighed as his smile fell for a moment before it returned, "that's cool, anyway we have English now so come on."

He began to walk faster as once again I swallowed the lump in my throat, here it was, the first lesson I had with two of the Cullen's, one which happened to be Jasper.

-)-

I walked slowly to the classroom dreading to know what's waiting for me, and as soon as I entered the room I could feel their eyes on me straight away. So without looking their way I walked forward and took the seat next to Emmett who still hadn't stop watching me since I'd entered the room.

"Morning class, well you know what to do so I'd suggest you get on with it, you have a week." I sighed than before I turned my body to look in the worried and sad eyes of Emmy.

"So I was thinking that we could write about the love between Molly and Charlie, Molly and Tommo and then the love that they all had for one another," I dove straight into the subject as I began writing notes on my paper ignoring the tension that was rolling of the both of us.

"Bella."

"So it'll be explaining family and relationship love."

"Bella."

"Which was what he wanted I guess."

"Bella!" he whispered loudly to catch my attention, I could feel the stress of the day already weighing down on me as I again turned to look at him. "How are you?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine Emmett just tired," I know I should have been afraid to talk to him like I was, but there was something about Emmy that I couldn't help but feel safe with.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I haven't been sleeping properly since, well since that night," I saw him flinch at that.

"So you know what we are?" I nodded my head, "are you scared?" again I nodded with a sigh deciding on the truth. "I'm so sorry you had to find out the way you did Bella but you have to know what we would never hurt you or anyone else for that matter, we promise, we just want to make a home here for as long as we can," I sighed again and could only nod my head once more, I had be prepared for them to demand that I keep my mouth shut about what they were but I wasn't expecting them to be scared of what I was thinking of them.

"So Charlie and Molly are married but Tommo is in love with her, Big Joe is the brother and then there's the mother, but as well as describing all this we could also mention the love between Charlie and Tommo," I ignored his statement as I carried on with our assignment, we had already read the book over and noted down what we thought about the different relationships but it was time to actually put it on paper.

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked and I was relieved that he was changing the subject also.

"How about we split it between us and then a few days before we need to hand it in we combine it?"

"Sounds like it could work," but before I could suggest anything he'd already cut me off.

"Great! You do Charlie and Molly and then Charlie and Tommo and I'll do the rest," he smiled.

"I guess I can do that," I shrugged as we began to work in silence until the bell rang, but all though out the lesson I could feel eyes burning a hole in the back of my head as I felt them follow my every move.

"Oh and Emmett," I called as we both stood, "your secret's safe with me," I gave a small smile as I picked up my bag and left the room without looking back or waiting for a reply.

-)-

That morning passed to fast for my liking and as I began to walk towards the canteen I couldn't stop thinking about the way the Cullen's had looked that morning or the look Jasper was wearing when I caught him watching me when I passed him in the hallway.

It was pure torture and I had this urge inside me to go to him and to take the pain away, but I couldn't I didn't want to get hurt, not in the way that I was a few nights back but in the way of him finding someone better and leaving me.

So instead I shook my head and walked into the canteen, picking up a bottle of lemonade and an apple to satisfy the emptiness in my stomach as I made my way over to the table that sat Mike, Tyler, Jess and Eric

"Hey guys mind if I sit with you?" I asked nervously as I stood behind the empty seat.

"Sure," they all said happily as I sat and took a bite out of my apple, feeling my eyes glance to the right of me to see a few of the Cullen's watching while other's ate, or was they pretending, huh that was something I should have asked.

"So Bella why aren't you sitting with the Cullen's today?" Eric asked and I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about it and I hadn't really thought of a reason.

"I wanted a bit of a change really, and I missed talking to you all," I hoped my lie was convincing enough for them.

"Oh," they dropped the subject as they began to eat and chat about something that really didn't interest me, well until they pulled me into the conversation that is.

"So Bella we were thinking about heading up to the first beach in La Push in a few weeks, the weather is meant to be good, what do you think?" Mike wondered causing me to turn towards him only to see a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure," I guess it was the least I could do for him since I turned him down.

"Great it's a date!" he beamed and before I could correct him he changed the subject, "so I heard the Cullen's talking before saying that Edward has a new girlfriend in New York or something," he waved it of as Jessica's eyes became wide.

"Really, All the way over there?"

"Yeah but apparently they're coming to live over here, her and her parents and of course Edward with his." I really wasn't interested in this conversation but it did remind me of the time he went to get her, the day seemed so far away now.

"Bella are you okay?" they wondered as I nodded my head just as the bell rang. Another lesson with other Cullen's, this one happened to be with the Cullen sisters though. I'm pretty sure I could get through that.

-)-

Or not.

I could feel them watching me, every time I moved their eyes would shift. It was a little unnerving especially when they were staring at my neck, which was why I was glad when final lesson came round and I was allowed to sit out in this P.E lesson feeling a little sick.

So I sat on the bench and watched as other teams moved around the gym, but the person I was most focused on was Jasper. He was in this class, but now that I was watching his every move I could see the strain on his face like he was concentrating on something, but that wasn't the look I was focused on, it was the pain behind the look. His eyes were darker than usual, the bags under them being more defined, but as well as this the colour of them were no longer golden but were bordering black, a look I remember from the ally.

I was still sat staring at him as he turned and caught my eyes, and I gasped at the pain behind them.

We held eye contact for a few seconds until the bell finally rang and with that his whispered two words.

"Forgive me."

**A/N: I'm so tired! But like a good author I decided to post today instead of tomorrow. So anyway I have finished writing chapter twenty and yes within these chapters I have finally made Bella see sense so you;ll be happy for that. **

**So I got a few reviews on the last chapter so if I could please get reviews? pweettyy pweeeaaasssseeeeee! **

**Anyway seen as though I can't see out of my left eye I shall leave it at that and write chapter twenty one well finish it tomorrow. **

**Shall see you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	19. Answers

**A/N: So as always I don't own twilight and never will but I do own this plot :) **

Chapter nineteen – answers

Jasper's POV

For a week now I've been sat up in my office at night, sitting and thinking about what had happened and kicking myself for not telling Bella the truth myself or earlier, not that I thought she'd react better, but no I spent my nights in my office and during the day I would go to school, watch Bella and keep my distance. I would watch as she slowly began to become a little more comfortable with Emmett and I would also watch as she became nervous when she was around my sisters. With me I would catch her glancing my way every once in a while, but I would also monitor her emotions even from a far.

She loved me, I could feel that but she was also scared, I didn't know what she was scared of and I didn't want to know, but I held on to the small fact that she did love me.

"Jasper, you can't stay up here, you need to hunt," I flinched at that, I didn't want to hunt, I could still see Bella's face and neck when Charlotte and Peter had fed from her, I felt guilty. I tried once, the night after the attack I'd caught a deer but when I looked into its eyes I saw Bella's the sweet brown that was now staring at me with the same fear she did.

So I stayed clear, I couldn't hunt, not until she spoke or at least forgave me.

"Jasper please," Rose begged, it was her turn today, each day each of them would try to get me out of the room but seen as though this week was a bank holiday it meant I didn't even have to leave the room for another four days.

I stayed quiet then as I listened to her sigh and leave, it was the same every day, she'd be back in an hour or so to try to convince me to leave, but it wouldn't work, I'd stay up here for however long it took for Bella to believe that I'd never hurt her and for her never to be afraid of me.

So I sat, I sat and thought of her, her brown hair with the hints of red and gold that weaved through, her eyes, the doe brown that still had the green tint around the side. That green gave me hope, it was the only thing that told me that she hadn't given up on us or me, that she still had feelings for me, that as well as the lust and love that would hit me along with the confusion.

I sighed than needing a distraction so I stood, a little wobbly on my feet at the thirst and lack of blood that was left in my body, as I made my way towards my cupboard and pulled out the locked box that sat inside.

It was a box from my human years, something's I'd found and hidden, things I'd taken from my home when I left _her_.

Taking the box over to the desk I sat in the seat and pulled the key from the draw, unlocking it slowly until I heard the satisfying click of the lock being twisted out of place. I wiped the dust of the top before I opened the lid to smell the old worn smell that came with the things inside.

I hadn't opened this box since finding the Cullen's not finding a need to until today, today I needed to feel like home, like human.

So I reached in and slowly pulled each content out, first was my old army uniform, when I was turned I hid this, not wanting _her_ to have it or to burn it, it was the only thing from those wars I had.

Second was my mothers and fathers wedding rings, they were simple yet elegant; it was something I wanted to give to Bella one day if I ever get the opportunity.

But lastly was a photo, it was a photograph of my mother, father, sister and I, it was the time we'd been working on the house and the farm, something that took us months to make perfect but once we had we all stood on the porch posing for the picture.

I smiled a little at the memory, it had been such a happy time and I couldn't stop the feeling of my dead heart compress at the thought of losing them all those years ago. I'd kept my eye on each of them, my father had died from an animal attack ten years after I'd disappeared and my mother had passed away months later from old age. My little sister though Arianna died from the hands of my maker, when I'd left, I shook my head then clearing that memory away, it wasn't something I wanted to remember.

I placed the items back in the box then, all except the two rings that sat in front of me now, locking the box once more I walked back to the cupboard where I placed it back into its corner before falling on the floor as a sob wrecked its self through my body as venom began to pool around my eyes, the tears that I'd never shed.

**Bella's POV **

I was lay in bed staring at my ceiling, it was early morning but I wasn't tired yet and I couldn't clear my head even if I did want to sleep. No it'd been a week since I'd discovered what the Cullen's were and I still couldn't stop the feelings that came with it.

I was no longer scared, well of most of them anyway, when I was in school I was fine I could talk to Emmett like I use to but Rose and Alice still scared me a little.

As for Jasper my feeling were confusing, I could still feel myself falling for him, the little things he still did like opening a door for me and the way he'd look at me would still melt my heart. I was confused, I thought ignoring him for a week would be enough to at least help to get over him, but I couldn't stop myself, to be fair I think I was.

"Knock, knock," I jumped a little then at the voice outside my window and when I turned I saw Rose sitting on the windowsill with her legs crossed over one another watching me curiously.

"Rose?" I asked as I backed up against my wall a little, this being the first time I'd been with her or any of them alone.

"That's me," she jumped down flawlessly landing with little sound on my floor as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did you get in here?" I wondered, it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Window Bella, it's one of the little perks," she shrugged as her smile faded a little.

"What are you doing here?" there, that should have been the first thing I asked.

"I came to talk to you," she sighed as she turned and flipped her heels onto the floor before crossing her legs on my bed.

"Talk?"

"Yes Bella talk, I'm pretty sure you have questions about us and I'm surprised you haven't asked them yet," she smiled once again as I relaxed a little. "There's no need to be scared Bella, like Emmett said we won't hurt you." ah so she'd noticed.

"So you came so I could ask you questions?" I was a little sceptical.

"Yes and so I could talk to you, well to tell you something really, I wanted you to know my story and how I came into this life Bella, I think it's something you need to know before you make up your mind about Jasper, as well as answer anything you have to ask, which would you like first?" So she was leaving it up to me? I was surprised she was willing to share these stories with me but I really wasn't going to turn them down I'd been curious about this, I knew it would be better to hear it from someone who was actually a, well vampire than it was on the internet with pretenders, so instead of the stories I decided on questions first.

"How old are you?" I blurted as she chuckled.

"Now you don't expect a woman as old as me to admit her age, but I was born in 1915," she gave me a moment to work it out. If she was born in 1915 that would make her 98 years old, "Good, by the look on your face I see you have it, now any more?"

"Well I was told that you hunted animals is that true?" she nodded her head as I relaxed further, "is that why your eyes are gold?" she was a little taken back by the question but answered anyway.

"No human or vampire figures out that, they'd ask us how we'd gotten them not figure it out alone, but yes, we have golden eyes because we drink the blood of animals instead of humans."

We spoke for a few more hours than as the sun began to rise, I'd found out that they could run faster than a jet, couldn't sleep, eating human food was like eating mould, and that some vampires had a gift, which was the subject we were currently on.

"So do any of your family have gifts," she seemed a little uneasy to answer but did anyway.

"They'd agreed I could tell you anything so I guess I can tell you that Alice, Edward and Jasper each have a gift," my eyes went wider as she continued.

"Alice has the gift of seeing the future," I raised an eyebrow, "you remember that day Alice had her little episode when you panicked?" I nodded, " well that was her having a vision you see, she'll get glimpses of the future unless someone changes their mind, it's not always certain but she is of use when there's danger on the horizon or of someone that is going to change our family arrives," she gave me a pointed look then.

"So she saw me?" I wondered.

"She did, it was one of the reasons we came to Forks, she saw you and the impact you'll have on the family, we've been waiting for you for a while no. But I know what you're thinking Bella and no she didn't see you being attacked until it were too late, she blames herself for that." I decided to change the subject.

"Edwards gift?"

"Edward can read minds," I gasped then and saw her eyes light up, "oh it's okay he can't read your mind, you block him somehow, it was hilarious when he first figured out he couldn't know what you're thinking, it was the first time I'd seen him so unsure of himself, which reminds me thank you for that," she giggled some more.

"He can't read my mind?" she shook her head as relief flooded me, "what about Ja-Jasper?" it was the first time in weeks I'd said the name aloud and I couldn't help the flutter in my stomach at how perfect it sounded from my lips.

"Jasper can feel the emotions of those around him, he can also manipulate them so that you could feel anything he'd want you to feel," I was a little confused at the last part, "say if he was in a room full of angry people he could calm them down by projecting that emotion.

"So he can make anyone feel what he wants them too?" doubt filled me at these words and I watched as realisation crossed her face.

"Yes but there's one rule Jasper has always followed, he will never use it on anyone close to him unless they asked, he tries to block emotions out most of the time as he becomes confused with what's his and what's others," I sighed with relief.

"So he's never used it on me?" I had to clarify.

"Nope, everything you feel about him is real Bella, whether you want to believe it or not he's not here so when I saw you light up at his name that was all you." I blushed.

"Is that all you have to ask?" I nodded my head feeling much better now that I had information from the source and not the computer, I now believed and didn't have any doubts that the Cullen's were good people, each of them, including Jasper and now that I knew my feelings were my own I was ready for the stories.

"Are you ready to hear my story then?" she wondered.

"Definitely."

**A/N: So I am really excited with the amount of reviews I have been getting and I am so happy that you're all liking this story :) **

**But I have just gotten back from the boyfriends which is why this chapter is like a day late but that doesn't matter cause the next two or three chapters I think you're going to like, well at least I hope you do. **

**Now I am going to watch American Pie the wedding and then I shall write some more tomorrow. **

**If I get the same amount of reviews I shall see you in three days :) **

**Jess**

**x**


	20. Mrs Hale and McCarty

**A/N: So as always I do not own twilight but I do own this plot.**

Chapter twenty – Mrs Hale and McCarty

Bella's POV

"Now Bella I need you to know something before I tell you my story," again I nodded, "not every story can have a happy ending at the start of the story anyway, for our family we were each in deaths row before we changed. But it's not only that, I need you to know that being a vampire that's just awakened into this life their emotions are everywhere, I am not proud of my story Bella but I am not ashamed anymore either.

I was about to answered when she held her hand up and started.

"In 1915 I was born Rosalie Lillian Hale with my two younger brothers who were already out in the world working in our home-town of Rochester in New York, I was only eighteen when turned but before I was I had everything. Now that may sound a little snotty I know but my family were of wealth and so I was expected to have a certain attitude and was also expected to be seen in a certain way. One was that I was expected to be married at my age and expecting a child, but I wasn't, you could say I was waiting for the one, so when Royce King shown me that i had his attention and his affection I fell, and I fell hard. Within months we were engaged and I was happy, happy to be the envy of all my friends and neighbours.

But one night all that changed, I was walking from a friend's home, I should have known better and called for someone to escort me but as I walked down the street I was cold, scared and ecstatic when I saw Royce drinking with his friends just near an ally. I walked towards him and asked him to escort me home; well it was both the worst and last question I was allowed to ask him as a sting went across my face from where his hand had connected with my cheek. I was shocked and ashamed, his friends just stood and laughed, they even joined in to beat me. But Bella that wasn't the worst they did, not they had their way with me and stole away anything I held dear to me, something I was saving for the one I loved." She took a deep breath.

"I was left for dead, left for death to take me or for wild animals to smell the blood and kill me themselves, but I was wrong about both because instead of this I was save, it felt like I was flying but when the wind stopped I felt pain, it felt like I was being stabbed with red-hot pokers all over my body. The pain lasted for three days and when I awoke I was staring into the eyes of the Mason family, or that's how they were known in Rochester." She began to laugh as a few tears escaped my eyes at her story, "now another thing you have to understand Bella was how I was raised, I was raised to be the most beautiful girl in the country so when the Mason family moved to my home-town I was pissed, they were more beautiful than I and neither would even pay me the slightest attention, so waking with them in the room was a shock."

"So Carlisle saved you?" I spoke for the first time in hours and could feel just how thick my throat was.

"He did, and after a few months I found it in me to accept what I was and also thanked him for what he'd done."

"What happened to Royce," I spat the name.

"I killed him and all his friends," I wasn't even appalled by the idea, "I never let any of their blood touch my mouth though Bella, I didn't want any part of them inside me so I killed them and made it look like the guilt had taken over and they'd done it alone." I nodded my head, "but for my dear Royce I watched as he wrote a letter confessing everything before I ended his life, leaving a wedding dress on the bed where his body was, I may have went a little overboard with this but to me they needed to suffer just as much as I did," she sniffed and I moved forward, pulling her hard body into my arms.

"But I haven't finished, as I said, some of our stories have a happy ending," she stayed with her head on my shoulder as she carried on with her story, "we were out on night, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I, we were out hunting when I crossed the scent of human blood and as I was only a few years old at the time I couldn't help but be drawn to the scent, but I stopped imminently when I saw a young man being mauled by a bear."

"Emmett?" she nodded.

"I don't know what processed me but after I'd killed the bear I stopped and stared at the man, now I'd never believed in love at first sight but there was something about his man who I couldn't help but fall for that early. So I took him to Carlisle, I begged for him to turn him to save his life and when he did I stayed, I sat with him as he withered in pain, whispering to him." I smiled but was confused when he face fell.

"Here's the complicated part though Bella, when he woke I was confused by the look, I knew he wasn't human any more and when I felt something that I actually was in love with him I ran, well hid away from him for months, I wouldn't talk or look at him I didn't want to feel the way I was, I've felt love before that but this was raw and passionate and when I hid I almost killed him." She sniffed once more from my arms.

"Being away from me was that hard for him that he started rejecting everything he needed from food to talking, he was a shell. One day I'd had enough and went to see him and when I saw the state he was in I nursed him back to health, I stayed with him once again as he gained his strength and I am happy to say we've been together ever since." She smiled as a few of my tears dripped into her hair.

We stayed silent then, both to lost in thought to even speak, I had no idea what she was thinking about but I only had one image in my head now, Jasper.

"Rose, what's a mate?" I wondered as my heart clenched at the word, it felt right saying it and it also felt right that I was beginning to come to terms with it.

"It's your soul mate Bella, your soul recognises that it's meant to be with a certain someone. When a vampire finds its mate it's like they're the only thing that matters to them, some will just claim them straight away but with Jasper he wants you to accept and love him without that to make you think that's the only thing that makes him love you. It's not, I remember the first night Bella, you were meant for him with or without this bond, can you not feel that?"

I thought about it then thinking about what I really felt for him and all I could think of was every moment he and I'd had together, from meeting in English lesson, to the warning he gave me about Mike, Eric and Tyler, the time we had a small snow ball fight in the middle of the parking lot in school, him surprising me with a snowball to the face. And then I thought of the kiss the moment I really knew that I was in love with Jasper but just didn't want to admit it. I smiled at the memories, I hadn't known what he was then, I'd known he was something more than human but I didn't know just how right I was, I had my suspicions but that hadn't stopped me for falling for him, not what people said or what I'd learnt over the past week could either.

I could still feel his touch on my skin and I could still feel his lips on mine, the tingling sensation I got every time he was near, so when I opened my eyes to find Rose looking at me I knew what I was going to say and what I had to do.

"I love him not because it was meant to be but because he's Jasper and he's perfectly imperfect to me." She beamed.

"Finally you got it," she bounced as I sat with a smile on my face, finally knowing what I felt and what I felt was my own emotions, not the emotions of a scared teenager. "So tell me Bella why are you still here?" she asked me after a moment

She was right, so while she sat on the bed I began to rush around, taking a quick shower I towel dried my hair, putting on the smallest amount of make-up before changing out of my night clothes and into a pair or red skinny jeans, long black top as well as my ankle boots and leather jacket. Within half hour I was ready.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"More than ready," she beamed once again.

"I'll wait by my car, you go tell Charlie you're staying at our house, I'll see you in a second," she smiled before jumping out of my window and landing smoothly on the grass.

I wasted no time as I grabbed some spear sleepwear and stuffed them in a bag along with my toothbrush and other little bits I thought I'd need before placing it on my shoulder and running down the stairs into the living room.

"Hey Bell," Charlie turned to face me, "off somewhere?"

"Yeah, Rosalie Cullen is outside, she's invited me to a sleepover with her and Alice," I smiled hoping he believed me, and after a moment a smile spread across his face, thank fuck.

"Sure go have fun, I was going fishing early tomorrow anyway," I waved then as I ran out of the house and through my bag in the back seat while I climbed in the front a little out of breath.

"In a rush for something Bella?" she mocked as she started the engine.

I could feel it as Rose drove, I knew that everything was about to change, that I was finally going to except that I was in love with a vampire.

Huh, I was in love with a vampire, if anyone knew this I'd certainly be locked in a mental hospital, the thought causing me to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked as she at least drove the speed limit towards her home.

"I'm in love with a vampire! I'd be locked away for being crazy if anyone heard that," I laughed as she now joined in.

"You wouldn't be the first in the family Bella," I didn't question her words as I began to twiddle my fingers together.

I had no idea what I was going to say, I knew I had to apologise at some point for the way I acted but I didn't know how to let him know that I loved him and only him, not a mating bond and not because it was our destiny, no but because I wanted to and I knew it was my feelings alone.

We drew closer and closer to the house and I couldn't keep still in my seat, Rose found it funny but I didn't I was feeling so much right now, nervous, scared, excited everything!

"Know what you're going to say yet?" she asked as we turned down the long twisting dirt road that was her drive.

"Not a clue," she stopped the car just inside the garage.

"So are you ready to do this?"

"No but I'm ready for Jasper." my words holding the truth.

**A/N: I've broken my hand! So I am so sorry if there's any mistakes but it's taken me nearly ten minutes to just write this sentence, but I promise I'll try and keep writing as quick as I can, half way through the next chapter already. **

**Anyway keep up the reviews and I shall see you all next time.**

**Jess**

**x**


	21. I love you

**A/N: so I don't own Twilight or anything in it, I do own this plot though. **

Chapter twenty one – I love you

Bella's POV

Taking a few deep breaths I raced out of the car and towards the porch, jumping back a little when the door swung open to reveal a grinning Alice.

"Third floor second door on the right," I nodded as I ran past her and towards the stairs not stopping to pay attention to the people who were now stood while shouting my name, no I carried on up the stairs not stopping to even glance at the decoration on the walls, to the colour or the brightness of the place, no I carried on running and didn't stop till I reached the door.

I stood outside the room Alice had told me not knowing what to do next, staring at each pain of wood that made up the oak door. It felt like I was taking a breath that I didn't know I needed, like a sudden tightness on my chest was loosening, so I knew I was making the right choice as I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

So I knocked harder.

Still no answer.

I carried on knocking then not stopping until I heard a huff and the door flew open.

"What?" he barked before he saw that it was me, and when he realised it was I didn't give him time as I attached my lips to his closing my eyes and sighing with relief when I felt his arms wrap around me.

I felt complete, it was like our first kiss all over again and just like the first kiss I could feel myself falling further and further for him.

I gasped a little giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me into the, where I didn't care but from the distance I heard the door close. We carried on kissing for a moment then as he sat me on his desk but after a moment I could feel myself losing my breath which caused him to stand back but place his forehead on mine.

"Bella?" he asked while shaking his head with a smile.

"I love you," was the only thing I could answer with which had him pressing his lips back to mine in a heated kiss which was so much more than the first.

"Took you long enough," he laughed as he helped me down from the desk walking me over to the sofa where he sat me down.

I laughed along with him as I ran my hands over his face feeling both the softness and hardness of his skin, and after hearing Rose's story I noticed his eyes were the same as my attackers, black with hunger.

"You need to hunt," I commented as I stared at the darker circles and ashen skin.

"What?" he was a little taken back.

"You're hungry, you should hunt," I sat back so he could see that I was being serious. He stared at me for a few moments than checking over my face and eyes before he sighed.

"I know, I just can't," he put his head down as he explained, "when I look into an animal's eyes all I see is you that night," now it was my turn to feel guilty, I should have told him sooner that I didn't blame him for what happened. That it was the two strangers that did it, but I guess now was as good a time as any.

"Hey," I lifted his chin so that he could look in my eyes, "what happened that night was not your fault, you saved me, you stopped them from killing me Jazz and for that I'll always be grateful, you have nothing to feel guilty about," a small smile started to appear on his face,

"Okay I'll hunt but will you stay?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, I sort of have no choice, sleeping over is sort of my alibi for Charlie," he beamed once again.

"So I get you the whole night?" I nodded my head as the his smile started to blind me, "good, well I know Alice and Emmett want to see you so I think you should go see them," he began to chuckle, "this room was meant to be thick so I couldn't feel people's emotions but theirs is making me want to squeal." We both laughed at that as he kissed me goodbye only after I promised I'd be here and I'd be waiting with the family.

Taking another deep breath I stood and began to make my way slowly down the stairs this time, taking time to take in the design of the Cullen home.

They had such a beautiful home; it was light and simple with wooden and white walls with glass windows on the side of the house to show of the outside. It was simple yet so affective.

I carried on walking down the stairs until I reached the front room to see the whole family there with smiles on their faces.

"Bella, finally," Emmett shouted as one second he was by the couch and the next he was carrying me down the remainder of the stairs on his back with such speed it took my breath away.

"Emmett put her down, I thought I raised you better than that," I heard a soft voice from behind me, the only voice I hadn't yet heard. So once Emmett had put me on the floor I turned around and was met with such a beautiful woman.

She had such a kind face a round face that was framed by long brown wavy hair; it was so beautiful and looked so soft. Unlike the rest of her family she looked a lot curvier, a proper mother and house wife figure but it didn't stop her from looking just as beautiful.

"Welcome to our home Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Esme the mother of that baboon," she smiled as she pulled me into a soft embrace, wrapping her arms all the way around me.

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled as she released me but I was just passed around from family member to member.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling as I ran through the woods not paying attention to my surroundings as I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and what had happened in less than half hour.

She'd told me that she loved me and forgave me for everything that happened that night, she felt guilty I could feel it which is why I came out here, I didn't want to be away from her for longer than I had too, something inside me couldn't come to terms that she was really here and that she did love me,

So I ran, ran faster than I've ever ran before, I was motivated I was determined to hunt, take what I needed and be back home with Bella in my arms.

So I stopped, I stopped and began to pay attention to my surroundings, picking up a couple of heart beats just a mile or so away. Taking another deep breath I could smell the blood as it pumped through its body, feeling the hunger now I sprang into action and followed the scent towards the source which happened to belong to a deer.

It didn't take me long to finish as I lay the corpse to the ground, closing its eyes as I still felt the burn.

A burn that was sedated by three more animals, after taking a moment to bury the drained creatures under the ground I ran back towards the house and back towards my home and what waited for me.

I ran silently through the back door then, smelling that Bella was still here and that she was still with the family. So silently I walked in and stopped in my tracks.

There she sat laughing as Emmett and Carlisle was sat on the floor with a controller in hand, she was laughing as the girls sat with their legs up on the couch, so I stood there for a few more moments as I enjoyed the view.

I didn't know what my next steps were, I didn't know where this would take us but if Alice's vision was right, I knew Bella would someday agree to be with me forever.

I smiled as I thought of Bella and I together as immortals, nothing would be able to touch us, nothing would get in our way and nothing could take her away from me, she would be young, beautiful and mine.

"Hey you're back," she beamed and I noticed that I had begun to walk further into the room without realising.

"Yeah, couldn't stay out any longer," I kissed the top of her head as I stood behind her.

"Whipped," I heard both Carlisle and Emmett mutter from the floor. This was something only the family got to see, this side of Carlisle was something only Emmett could bring out, he was like a child but it was something we all enjoyed seeing.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked after giving a roll of my eyes.

"Would love too," she placed her hand in mine as we made our way upstairs and back into my office, but not until I heard Alice whisper something to me.

"Good luck, but just be honest."

**Bella's POV **

Being with the Cullen family was weird, I knew what they were but the speed they move in and the way they could just sit without blinking or moving not even an inch still amazes me, but it still felt amazing that I could be a part of this and to see them be themselves.

It didn't mean I wasn't glad when Jasper offered to go somewhere to be alone; no I was thrilled with the idea of it just being him and I. I was curious, I needed answers that I knew only he could give.

"I'll answer anything you have to ask Bella," he told me as once again he led me over to the couch in his office.

"I forgot you could feel what I was," I giggled nervously as he raised an eyebrow. "Rose told me," he nodded his understanding.

"So what is it you'd like to know Bella?"

I didn't know how to say this, I didn't know if I was stepping over the lines here but I went with it anyway. "I want to hear your story Jasper."

He was silent for a few moments then, the silence ticking by as he sat and stared into my eyes; I didn't turn away and didn't move my gaze like I would have for anyone else. No I stayed still as he began to blink.

"I don't think you want to hear my story." His voice was thick as a look I knew well came across his face.

"There's no need to be ashamed Jasper." I placed my hand on his cheek, smiling as he relaxed into my touch.

"I'm ashamed of what you'll think of me," I stayed silent not moving my hand, showing him that I was here and I wasn't going anywhere. "I see I'm going to have my hands full with you," he chuckled a little. "I'll tell you my story but you have to listen to it all before you pass any judgements?"

"No matter what Jasper I doubt I could ever stop this feeling now that I know I love you," he smiled one again before taking a deep breath.

"I was born in Texas 1844 as Jasper Whitlock on a farm with my mother, father and sister. I was a worker, I was to tend to the horses and to plough the fields, but I wanted more than that, I wanted to be a hero wanted to do my duty to the country and help out, so when the war came knocking at our door when I was at the age of nineteen, I was the first one there to sing my name on the dotted line."

I knew all of this, I'd spent hours reading up on him but there was something about the way he spoke that had me mesmerized.

"I spent almost a year in service but the way I worked was recognised quickly and I was soon sent up in the ranks to become Major Jasper Whitlock. I was proud of my title; I knew I was doing everything I could to help those who needed me, so when I was asked to escort women and children from cities I was all too happy to help, until one night."

I knew we were coming up to the bit I was most interested about, the bit about, and the part that made him a vampire.

"I was out at night patrolling when I came across three women, to me they were the most beautiful people I've ever seen, they were out wandering around so of course being the southern gentleman I was raised to be I offered them my help and in return the offered me a life of misery and self-loathing.

"I was turned by a woman named Maria, she was everything to me at that time, she told me she loved me and as she was the one to turn me I believed her, I believed everything she said. So I followed her orders and did as I was told, killing and creating. The first ten years of my life were not my best Bella and I regret everything I did and everyone I created. That was until Peter.

"Peter was a nuisance, he would know things that would sometimes annoy me but as much as I wanted to rip his head off I wanted the company more than I wanted him gone." He smiled at the memories.

"But one night Peter changed, from going to someone who would laugh when he needed, he suddenly became fidgety and stressed when it was my turn to dispose of newborns that were passed their age of a year. Well I should have known something was happening when he offered to help but instead I was grateful for the company, we killed and burnt the bodies of those that weren't of use, until we got to the last one a small girl who couldn't take her eyes of Peter." He took another deep breath, "I blocked people's emotions at this time, not wanting to feel the fear pass through me, so when it was her turn to go I stepped forward and was tackled to the floor as Peter began to tell the woman to run."

"Did they get away?" I wondered.

"They did, I let them go and got the punishment for doing so, but letting them go was probably the best decision I've made as a few years later they came back for me and introduced me to a life outside the fighting."

"What happened to Maria and her sisters?"

"I killed her sisters, as for Maria I believe she's still in Texas creating and trying to take land."

"So you fought for land?"

"The humans in that land yes," I cringed a little at that.

I yawned then not being able to help myself as my eyes began to feel heavy. "I've kept you longer than I should," he smiled as he glanced over at the clock, "you should get to bed."

"Can I stay with you?" I asked a little unsure until I saw the grin spread across his face.

"Always."

**A/N: Hello so I've just finished writing this chapter so I hope you like it, again thank you for the reviews :) **

**So I'll try and write as much as I can as I start university in two weeks and may not have the time, well as much of it as I do have. BUUUUUUUTTTT I am going to Edge Hill which is one of the best colleges down here xD **

**Shall see you all next time. **

**Jess **

**x**


	22. So tempting

**A/N: I do not own Twilight and never will, I do own this plot though :)**

Chapter twenty two – so tempting

Bella's POV

I just couldn't get over how open this house was, for vampires I thought the house would be dark, closed off not windows and white! I was currently stood in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. I knew Jasper was waiting outside for me but I couldn't help but stare at the clothes I chose for today! I didn't know what I was picking up, I was in a rush so to be wearing a tight red vest top that had the words 'bite me' on it definitely wasn't a good idea, but if that wasn't bad enough I had the shortest pair of shorts on that I was still trying to pull down to at least cover some of my legs.

"Falling asleep out here Bella," I heard him chuckle at his own joke so with a roll of my eyes and a deep breath I opened the door and stepped out to Jasper who was now holding his sides like it hurt.

"What are you laughing at?" oh no, I could heard Emmett as he appeared in front of me staring at Jasper like he'd lost his mind, but when he lifted his hand to point at my shirt Emmett was laughing just as hard as he was.

"You know Bella if you didn't look so tempting I probably would," Emmett winked before Jasper slapped him across the head. "Sorry I forgot, no one touches the Majors Girlfriend," he laughed as my heart quickened at his words before he took off running at speed that still had my eyes widening.

"The Majors girlfriend?" I questioned.

"Yeah well I figured that you know," he pulled his hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh Jasper didn't you know? I don't date?" I giggled as he felt the playfulness hit him and once he did I saw his eyes gleam the gold I was beginning to love just as much as every other part of him.

"Oh really? Then do tell me Miss Swan what are we?" he asked as he moved forward slowly, his arms wrapping around me.

"We Mr Whitlock," his eyes gleamed further, "we are mates," I reached up on my toes pulling him down into a kiss once again. I loved this, the fact that both I and Jasper didn't have to hold back when we were together.

He laughed then as he pulled away before we walked down to the second floor and into a room that looked so warm and inviting. It was black; three walls were black with one wall being a window, the whole wall gone so that the view of a lake could be seen. It was beautiful. But that wasn't what I'd noticed, no right in the middle of the room facing out towards the lake was a bed, and when I say bed I meant a four poster double bed that looked so tempting that I just wanted to run and jump head first into the pillows. But when I took a step I remembered something.

"I thought you didn't sleep?" I asked turning towards him.

"I don't but you do, I also want you to be comfortable when you're here with me Bella," he smiled before changing the subject, "come on time to get you in bed," I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Now Jasper I don't sleep with someone on the first date, what type of person do you think I am?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"No I didn't mean it like that I honestly meant sleep," I couldn't stop the giggle that let lose then as his eyes narrowed. "Funny is it?" he asked as I nodded and one minute I was stood covering my mouth and then next I was squealing as my body hit the fluffy mattress with Jasper lay on top of me. "Still laughing?" he wondered as his eyes began to darken but for some reason I wasn't scared I was more excited, but all too soon he was off me and lying down beside me.

"Will you please go to sleep? I swear that top and the fact that I can feel everything you are is enough to make me break that rule Bella, I was raised as a gentleman so sleep," I laughed further as I turned my back to him, pulling his arms around me I snuggled up against his cold body.

"Hey Jasper, why do you feel warmer than the others do?" I wondered, it was something I noticed while hugging the others.

"Because our body reacts to one another differently, we're mates Bella, I was made to make you safe and comfortable," he shrugged.

"Oh," I stayed silent for a little while then before knowing that I definitely wasn't going to sleep now so instead I turned towards him, "Jasper will you tell me how you met the Cullen's?" it was something I really was curious about especially when I knew Rose, Esme, Edward and Emmett was turned by Carlisle, Alice I wasn't sure, Rose hadn't brought anything about her being with the Cullen's up.

"Of course," I felt his lips on my head. "so as you know Charlotte and Peter saved me from Maria and I stayed with them for a while, we would hunt and travel together but after two years of this I couldn't handle it anymore, the emotions of those I fed from could affect me so much more than I care to admit, so after ten years with them I left. I stopped eating all together, staying in one place at a time while I stayed away from both blood and humans all together, but one day I was in London when I came across a lake, I was debating so much about ending my life then and there until Carlisle found me. He may not have changed me Bella but Carlisle did save me that day."

"You thought about ending your life?" I was a little shocked as well as upset; the thought about not having Jasper in my life anymore or to begin with was enough to have my heart hurt.

"I did, Peter tried to talk me out of it, like I said that guy knows things he shouldn't," he shook his head.

"So Carlisle found you that day?" I changed the subject.

"He did but when I came back with him I regretted it." he laughed as I raised an eyebrow, "if you haven't guessed already, the family can be a bit much at times, I nodded," when I came here I wanted to kill them all, I was so tempted to just hit them with all sorts of feelings that would at least calm them a little, but after a while I began to love them for the eagerness."

I lay there laughing for a moment as I started to feel my eyes close. "You're tired, time to sleep," I didn't argue this time as I didn't have the energy anymore so once again I turned my back towards him and pulled him closer, feeling my eyes close as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Jasper's POV **

She was becoming curious about both Peter and Charlotte, I could feel it whenever I mentioned their names, I wanted to tell her about them to tell her how they saved me but I couldn't I just couldn't have her know that they were the people who attacked her, the people who almost killed her.

So instead I added a little bit of the tiredness she was already feeling onto her, watching as her eyes closed and her breathing turned even.

It was strange having someone laid beside me at night, the women I've been with would up and leave not seeing the point to stay and chat after the deed was done. But here Bella was, lay beside me as she dreamt what I hope was happy dreams.

"Knock, knock," I heard a whisper outside, knowing it was Alice I whispered that she could come in.

"What's up?" I wondered as she came further into the room, to humans we didn't wake a sound but to us it was like we were having a normal conversation.

"I just came to check on how it went," she shrugged as she crossed her legs at the bottom of the bed.

"Surprisingly well actually, there were times I could feel her fear but I've never actually had someone look at me and show that they actually felt sorry for my past Alice," I smiled as we both glanced over at the smiling girl.

"I told you she'd be fine but I do have to tell you something, she's going to meet Peter and Charlotte again one day and when she does it's not going to end well."

"For them or for her?" I smirked thinking about what I'd do to the two if they so much as looked at her the wrong way.

"Most definitely for them," she giggled as a little of her feelings hit me.

"What do you know Alice?" I asked not taking my eyes of my girl as she slept.

"I can't tell you yet Jazz but trust me when I say Bella is indeed special." Without another word or even hint to what she meant she left the room leaving me to the sleeping beauty that was beginning to talk in her sleep.

"I love you Jasper." she'd said it before now but I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her head as she dreamt of me and what I hope she dreamed of was something that would show the prospect of a long future.

"I love you too princess." I whispered into her long hiar.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke the next morning on something that felt like a cloud, I was so comfortable and when I opened my eyes I realised why that was.

I was in Jaspers bed.

I thought it'd all been a dream that last night hadn't happened and I was still in my own bed contemplating what to do about the house full of vampires, then something hit me.

I was in a house full of vampires and for some reason that didn't faze me, no instead I felt protected and as I remembered last night I definitely knew I was also loved.

With a smile on my face I began to stretch, lifting my arms above my body as I rolled over to face, huh well to face the wall.

Jasper wasn't there where he'd been the previous night.

"Can we come in Bella?" I heard a timid voice outside the door and once I gave them the all clear I watched as both Alice and Esme popped their head around.

"Good morning sweetheart, we heard you wake so we thought you may need this," she held up a bathroom robe, "we heard Emmett laughing at the shirt and shorts so this may make you feel a little more comfortable," Esme reached out and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I smiled as I placed my arms threw the fluffy sleeves of the robe. "Do you know where Jasper is?" I wondered as I stood out of bed noticing that unlike my house the floor was heated, probably to do with the carpet they had laid down.

"He's downstairs," Alice giggled as I thanked them and we made our way at human pace downstairs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I knew that voice as we rounded the corner to the kitchen I saw Jasper holding his hand.

"Jasper Cullen language!" Esme scolded as she gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry I just can't get this stupid thing to fuc – to work," I giggled then which caused him to turn around and his eyes to light up, "you're awake," he beamed further as he appeared in front of me taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply, making me completely forget about the fact that I haven't yet brushed my teeth. "Morning beautiful," I blushed.

"Morning, what's up with you this morning?" I wondered as I tried to peek behind him only to see a mess of ingredients on the side.

"I was trying to make you breakfast but I have no idea how to make the thing, like that bloody egg, I couldn't flip it, and the plate was burning my hand." again I looked behind him and laughed. "What?" he pouted.

"That's because you're meant to use a frying pan and a spatula," again I giggled as his face fell.

"Did try and tell you dude but you didn't listen," I noticed now that both Emmett and Rose were sat on the kitchen chairs.

"No you didn't you were the one that told me to do it this way," he fumed.

"Ah but you're the one that listened to me," Emmett laughed harder now as Jasper shook his head before turning my way.

"Help?" he pleaded.

"Of course," I nodded my head before walking around him and turned everything off before getting to work.

We cooked in silence then, I would offer advice on what to do but he seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly, so when I was about to tell him we were finished I stopped as my breath caught in my throat.

There he stood with the sun hitting his skin, the rough skin that looked paler than normal, but the paleness wasn't what took me of guard no It was the scars that dotted his arms and neck the only places on show but no matter how much I tried I couldn't take my eyes of the moon shaped marks.

"Bite marks from the war, the only thing that can mark a vampire is another one of their kind," he didn't look me in the eyes as he said it.

"They're beautiful," I whispered as the gold orbs snapped my way, "they make you, you Jasper, never be ashamed of them because it just shows me what you've been through and that you're strong enough to stand with me today," I didn't know what I was saying but the way his eyes lit up I knew I was saying the right thing.

"I love you Bella."

**A/N: So I was going to post this last night but I got home late and when I did get home I was so tired and felt sick so here it is today :)**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you are awesome xD **

**For some reason it wont let me spell check so for any mistakes I am sorry.**

**I want my bed :( but instead I am going to go eat, clean and then write more :) **

**So until next time,**

**Jess **

**x**


	23. Overwhelmed

**A/N: So as always I don't own twilight and never will, I do own this plot though **

Chapter twenty three – overwhelmed

Bella's POV

Breakfast was a silent affair, I ate in silence while Jasper sat beside me, and the rest of the Cullen's were in the living room giving us privacy, it was strange being the only one eating but every time I'd go to offer Jasper something I'd remember what he really ate, something I couldn't share.

"You're over thinking something again aren't you?" he asked as he took my hand under the table.

"Not really, I was just thinking if you guys could eat a raw stake?" it was actually something I'd been meaning to ask, I mean if Jasper and I were to be seen together when out then wouldn't it look weird if I were the only one eating? I mean wasn't it supposed to be the other way? The boy would eat and the girl sat and sipped on her diet soda?

"It's not something we've thought about but I think we could," he tilted his head to the side before eyeing my empty plate, "finished?" I nodded my head as he stood and moved towards the sink, rinsing my plate through before he made his way back to me, offering me his hand.

I took it then as hand in hand we made our way into the front room to see that only the Cullen 'kids' were there.

"Bella Charlie is going to be here in about an hour to pick you up, and yes he's in the cruiser." I groaned then not wanting to leave and definitely not wanting to leave in the cruiser.

"I could always take you back?" Jasper offered as relief filled me, "he has to meet your boyfriend sooner or later." He whispered in my ear as again I groaned, I couldn't exactly tell Charlie that I was dating Jasper, not now anyway.

"Don't be stupid Jasper, she spent the night here, I think you'd have a better time explaining why a bullet didn't go through you than you will at why Bella stayed here the night," Alice rolled her eyes and I shot her a grateful look, I didn't want to tell him as I didn't want to hurt his feelings but now Alice had done it for me I knew she'd made it sound, well understandable.

"Shit I didn't think about that, we at least I can meet him, besides I can't exactly court his daughter without his permission," I wanted to huff then, I didn't need my father's permission to date anyone but as I was about to say something I remembered something else.

Jasper was born and raised in a different time than I so meeting my father was something he was comfortable with something that would make him feel at least a little normal. So instead of saying what I was going to I answered with something different.

"Why not try that raw stake you said you could eat?" I looked at him as his eyes brightened.

"Would love to darling," he lifted my hand then as his southern drawl came out and I became weak at the knees.

I stayed there for another half hour then and when it was time for me to go I left with a heavy heart as I grabbed my coat and said a final farewell.

The Cullen's were so welcoming that even being around them made me feel part of their family, I was worried some that they'd hate me due to the fact that I hadn't accepted Jasper earlier, but instead they'd been understanding and more welcoming than I probably deserved.

Jasper and I drove in silence as I thought of a way to tell Charlie about Jasper coming for tea, when I thought of a way I turned towards Jasper who was currently nodding his head along to the country music that was playing.

"Jasper what do you say about asking Rosalie to join us tonight?" he raised an eyebrow, "this way I don't have to explain why I only invited you and he can see that I really did stay with Rosalie," after a moment he nodded his head.

"Sounds like a good idea love, this way he can meet me as well as feeling comfortable with Rosalie there," he turned and beamed at me, "I know I shouldn't be but you really do surprise me you know Bella," I blushed a little more as we pulled up outside the house just in time as Charlie came out the door stopping when he saw Jasper and I in the car.

"Want to meet him before tonight?" I asked as he nodded and we both stepped out of the car.

"Hey Bell I was just coming to get you," although he was speaking to me I could see him eyeing Jasper up,

"It's okay dad, Jasper offered me a ride home," I didn't say any more as Jasper stepped forward with a raised hand.

"Good morning sir I'm Jasper Cullen," he shook hands with my dad as I waited nervously for them to let go.

"Ah yeah Carlisle's boy."

"I am, I just wanted to make sure Bella got home safely as my sisters are cleaning up after last night," he winked my way when I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah I was a little surprised about Bella going to stay over but I'm glad she had fun," Charlie smiled as I sighed with relief, if Charlie didn't like you than Charlie would never smile.

"Certainly, Emmett and I were up all night due to the noise from Rose's room," both men laughed as I huffed letting them know that I was still here.

"Ah yeah well that's my Bella," he shrugged and I began to walk inside, blowing Jasper a kiss when Charlie wasn't looking, waiting for the old man himself to come in. "Well it was nice meeting you Jasper, say hi to Carlisle for me," he waved as Jasper got into his car and at the speed limit left, leaving my father and I alone. "Nice kid," he commented as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, oh which reminds me dad I invited both him and Rose over tonight for something to eat, I hope you don't mind?" he shook his head as a game came on the telly, I knew he'd agree to anything then so with a smile I stood and made my way upstairs only to see someone waiting on the bed for me. "How fast did you actually get home?" I whispered as I locked my door before walking over to where Jasper was still waiting.

"I don't think I should tell you that one Bella, you are the chief's daughter after all," he opened his arms up for me then ready for me to come closer.

"Yeah maybe a good idea seen as though I know how fast you drive when I'm actually in the car," I looked up from my place with narrowed eyes.

"Hey I slow down with you with me," he raised his hands as he smirked, "I don't want anything to happen to you, you know how much you mean to me Bella, plus I didn't exactly get home, Alice was waiting to take the car five minutes down the road so I could come back to you," I didn't reply then as we stood together for what felt like hours. "So I think your dad likes me," he smiled as I pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and what makes you say that?"

"Well I do have this thing you know where I can read emotions? Plus I heard what he said, which means you can tell him I'm your boyfriend soon," he sung winking as he lay back on my bed, spreading his arms and legs out.

"He may like you Jasper," I moved over to climb on top of him, somehow feeling bold with him, "but if I happen to slip your age then he may not see it that way," I placed a kiss on his neck then just over a mark but was taken back as I heard his stomach rumble and a noise that sounded so much like a purr slip from his lips. "Are you purring?" I asked while sitting back.

"I was," I knew that if he could blush he would, "the bite marks are sensitive and when you kiss them I can't help but let out my nature which is to make those noises when I'm with you."

"Huh, does that mean if I change and become a vampire I'll make those noises too?"

**Jasper's POV **

I froze for a moment as I studied her emotions, everything about them read that she was being serious and she really was curious about what she'll do if she were to be like me. So I decided to answer her truthfully.

"If you change," I emphasised the word if, "then the noise would be stronger because we'll both be the same, it wouldn't be louder but the feelings we'll both get from the other making the noise will be powerful, it's a way to tell them that you love them." I shrugged, I'd only heard this from Carlisle when I spoke to him after finding out Bella and my mate was human.

"Would I have any gifts?" she asked and I could feel her smile from her place on top of me, a place I would have to focus on to not scare her away.

"I don't know but I think you may, you already have a gift of some sort Bella, you are able to block your mind from Edward and apparently when you're around us and speaking to either one of us than you block their minds also, thank you for that by the way."

"Are you then only ones that hunt animals instead of people?"

"What's with you and all these questions?" I wondered a little excited about her curiosity, it meant she'd been thinking about it as well as thinking about the possibility of joining me.

"Just curious really," she shrugged this time.

"No we're not, we've come across one other family like ours that live not far from here actually, they're sisters and are very close with this family actually, are you finished with your questions yet?"

"Not even nearly," she glanced up, "I only have two more though promise," I couldn't say no.

"Go on then."

"What is being a newborn like? Rosalie said that your emotions are stronger?"

This was the part I was worried about but I knew that if she wanted a future with me, - and I seriously hoped she did – I'd have to tell her.

"That's true but that's not the only thing that's stronger, I've had experience with newborns for pretty much half my vampire life Bella and I've learnt that they're strong, out of control and blood crazed. A newborn still has human blood running through them which is where they get their strength from but there's a burn in the throat that'll get so powerful you'll hunt down a village of people just to sedate it."

"So if I changed that'll be what I'd be like?" she didn't look at me as she asked this.

"Yes but again if you changed Bella I wouldn't let you do that cause I know how much it'll hurt you to do so, I'd watch over you," I kissed the top of her head hoping I'd calmed her a little as her feelings became to grow nervous. "Is that the last, you did say two more questions?" I changed the subject.

"Not yet, I have one more," she turned her body towards me as she looked me dead in the eyes, her determination hitting me before she asked.

"Would you ever change me?"

Again I thought about my reply, I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that I'd change her in a heartbeat, that she just had to give me the word and I'd change her here and now if she wanted me too. But I also wanted to tell her that I wanted her to think about it, think about what that'll mean for her, that she would never see Charlie again. So instead of saying it all in my head I held her face in my hands so she would look me in the eye.

"Bella there are a few things you need to know before you ever ask me to change you, there's things you'll never get to do or people you'll never get to see again. You won't be able to have children, you won't be able to see your family again, to be able to grow, to age." She nodded her head, "you'll be crazed in the first year or so of your life, you'll want to kill and drink and I know I said I'd help you with that and I will but you'll still be stronger than I and will still have the instinct. You won't be able to go to college for a while or be around people." she nodded once again as a tear slipped from her eye, I could feel everything she was and I knew she felt like I was rejecting her, like I was trying to talk her out of it, so again doing what my heart told me I reached forward and placed my lips too hers.

"Never think that I don't want you Bella, you are the most important thing to me now and ever, if you asked me too I would change you within a second, I want to be with you Bella and I want to be with you forever, but I want you to think about it first okay," again she nodded her head as a smile slipped into place. "Now I best go pick Rosalie up, I have a father to win over," again I kissed her as I slipped out of the window and ran all the way home with a grin in place knowing that Bella wanted to be with me like I wanted to be with her.

**A/N: So I was going to post tonight but instead I thought I'd post tonight seen as though I'm hoping to see Dan tonight and I really hope he still wants to see me. **

**But for now thank you for the reviews and I am so glad you liked the last chapter, I thought within the next few chapters I should bring the wolves back and may have Bella find out a little more about Jasper? We shall see.**

**So anyway for now I'll just go warm up a little before I do anything today,**

**I shall see you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	24. Awkward

**A/N: Well good evening, as always I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot :)**

Chapter twenty four – awkward

Bella's POV

I was mixing the gravy probably harder than I should have been, the contense spilling over the side of the pan as my nerves got the best of me.

"Bella are you okay?" Charlie asked as he came into the room to wash his hands ready for the dinner I had been preparing, actually trying to make an effort tonight although half of the people here wouldn't be eating much.

"Yeah just a little tired from last night," I shrugged telling half the truth.

"Well try and keep some of the food in the pan, I don't want to be licking the counters, which by the looks of things I probably could." He chuckled then as he shook his head and I smiled.

"Is there something you wanted dad?" I asked as I turned the head down on the pan and stated to pull plates from the cupboard.

"Yeah actually I was coming to tell you we'll be having two more guests after dinner so could you save some desert for them," I wasn't paying that much attention then as I nodded my head.

I was still so nervous about tonight, I wanted Charlie to like Jasper more than anything but I also wanted Jasper to like Charlie just as much, so when I checked the clock to see that it was ten minutes – and knowing the Cullen's they'd be here on the dot – I went to get changed.

I smelt like beef, I smelt like raw and sticky beef, the smell would knock me sick whenever I smelt it but I would always tell myself the finished product was certainly worth it. so ignoring that for a moment I walked over to my wardrobe swiping each item back as I searched for one I wanted and one I knew would be the perfect one for me. Spitting one that I knew would be perfect I got changed out of the Pj's I was currently wearing and into the blue skinny jeans, red and black checked top that my mother had bought me from Texas that day. I remembered the trip well, I was stuck here with my dad when she went, she knew I'd had a little obsession with cowboys, loving the style and the freedom of what that like would be like.

Suddenly I remembered something; something that I knew would knock Jasper speechless.

With a smirk in place I bent down on my knees and dug towards the back of my wardrobe pulling about the pair of black cowboy boots that I'd never worn before but deeming it the perfect time now.

The doorbell rang as I finished zipping up the second boot.

My heart skipped a beat then as I heard Charlie approach the door as the click was heard from my place on the top stair. Rushing then as I heard him call that they were here.

"I'll be in the living room, call when dinner is ready?" he questioned as I came in sight nodding my head before I turned to invite them in, blushing as Rose began to laugh at Jasper's bulging eyes.

"Love the boots Bella," she commented as she stepped into the house and past me heading towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," I stood and watched as Jasper's eyes followed the shape of my body, starting with my head and working its way down to my feet. "Jasper?" I questioned shuffling nervously.

He snapped his eyes up to me then before lowering his head and placing a soft kiss on my lips before a smile replaced them.

"You look magnificent," he commented before pressing his lips to mine once more.

**Jasper's POV **

"Stop fidgeting," Rose commented making me feel like it was first day all over again. I let her drive today, I was too scared that I'd turn the car back around. Don't get me wrong I knew Charlie liked me but it didn't stop the nerves

"Yeah but I don't know how to act in front of him Rose, I could be myself which he may find weird or I could be a typical teenage from these times, but he may think I'm annoying." I sighed as we turned out of the drive.

To my surprise though she just laughed.

"Oh god I can just see you now trying to act like a typical teenage boy!" she laughed louder as I too smirked.

"Hey I could totally be a teenager, I'm hip and down with the kids," we laughed harder at my failed attempt.

"Yeah maybe back in the nineties," she shook her head as we carried on down the road, my dead heart feeling like it could beat with nerves.

"I don't see why you're so nervous, she loved you so that should be enough right?"

"Yeah I guess but when she speaks of her dad I feel the love she feels for him, I want him to like me because I know it'll mean everything to her," I sighed as we turned on to the Chief's street and pulled up in front of the house.

"Well are you sure you want to do this? We can always turn around and go back home?"

"No I want to do it," she nodded while opening her door, "thank you for coming Rose," she beamed as we both hopped out and walked towards the door.

I knocked lightly on the door as I heard a huff from the couch waiting patiently as Charlie stepped towards the door smiling in welcome as he saw us.

"Hello Chief, it's good to see you again," I held out my hand to shake as he took hold of it firmly, "this is my sister Rosalie," I introduced them deciding to be myself, if I was going to be with Bella and be a part of her life I wanted him to like me for me.

"Pleasure to meet you Charlie," she beamed as I felt his warmth towards her, it wasn't a warmth most men got when meeting Rose, no it was more like a sort of liking, obviously he fell for the charm that is our Rose.

"Same goes to you," he pulled away from the door, shouting to warn Bella that we were here, "she'll be down in just a sec," he told is as I heard her run down the stairs towards us, and what appear I wasn't expecting.

I faintly heard Rose chuckle and Charlie say something but I didn't want to know, I was to focus on the girl, no woman in front of me.

She was breath taking in her cowboy get up, her hair in waves down her back and the way her shirt hugged her body perfectly the jeans emphasising the curves of her legs as well. I was about to tell her how good she looked when I heard Rose's comment.

"Love the boots Bella," she spoke as she made her way towards the building as my eyes travelled down towards the shoes Rose was talking about only to spot the cowboy boots she was currently wearing.

Bella was certainly my perfect match in each and every way. but for now I was trying desperately to stop the thoughts of just seeing Bella in those boots and nothing else.

"Jasper?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and as I looked at her I saw the blush that was decorating her cheeks, right then I couldn't care less that Charlie was a few meters away I couldn't help but press my lips to hers in such a soft kiss.

"You look magnificent," I commented before pressing my lips to hers once more.

"I thought you'd appreciate the boots," she giggled as she opened the door further for me to step in, closing it behind me as she called for Charlie to tell him dinner was in fact ready.

Time to use that southern charm people keep telling me I had I guess.

-)-

The evening was going great, it had started of awkward and a little uncomfortable but as the minutes ticked by the atmosphere loosened up as the stories began to flow.

"She was two when she did that but as soon as she turned three she would run around the garden naked screaming that she had boobies like mummy," Charlie laughed along with Rose and I as Bella blushed the brightest shade of pink, she was so embarrassed by the stories that I couldn't help but reach under the table and squeeze her hand.

"Oh Charlie I have a feeling you and I are going to get along swimmingly," Rose chuckled as she winked at a scowling Bella.

"Well she never fails to entertain me when she was younger," he winked over at her as I felt the likeness swirl the air.

"She never fails to amaze us either," I stopped wondering if I'd said too much but to my surprise he smiled my way but just before I could feel relieved that I hadn't said the wrong thing I checked on his emotions only to see that was indeed trying to work something out, his eyes would glance between the both of us as they narrowed a little, suspicion clouding his emotions.

"So Jasper, tell me what are your plans for after high school," I was a little taken back but I knew sooner or later the attention would be drawn to me, so I was prepared with the answer.

"I was planning on going to college Sir to study history and English language," I smiled as relief surrounded him but I could tell he wasn't done.

"And after that?"

"I'm not quite sure yet but I know I want a job to do with something like that, maybe teach," it was semi true, it was what I wanted to do a few years ago but I knew my plans had changed since meeting Bella.

"Teaching?"

"Yes Sir I am," I nodded my head as I took a bite of the meat actually enjoying the taste.

"Well I guess that's something," he smiled as I breathed a sigh of relief. "But one more thing," I froze with the fork half way between the air, I could feel Bella was about to talk but he spoke first, "call me Charlie," he smiled as he finished of his meal along with the rest of us.

"I'll go get desert than shall I?" Bella stood with a smile.

"I'll help," Rose smirked as the two ladies left the room leaving Charlie and I alone.

"So you like my daughter?" I knew this was coming; he'd worked it out, time to get the permission I so desperately wanted.

"I do very much so s-Charlie," I nodded my head as I straightened my back.

"You know," he moved forward in his seat placing his hands on the table, "I would bet my life on the fact that you felt more than like for her, am I correct?" I nodded my head never breaking eye contact, "you remind me a lot like myself young and falling for a girl, I saw the way you both looked at one another, no one can deny it but I have to ask Jasper, are you going to break her heart? I know you'll start of hopelessly in love but you never know," he shrugged and I felt the hurt hit me, it wasn't just him trying to protect Bella he was still hurting over Renee.

"I love you daughter more than anything Charlie, you have my world that I'd do anything to make her happy," I smiled as he watched my eyes pulling the truth of the words out.

"I believe you," he beamed.

"Before she comes back Charlie I was wondering if I could ask you something, I know it's not something you'll probably expect but it was how I was raised," he nodded for me to continue, "I was wondering if I could have your permission to date your daughter?"

Just then Bella and Rose came back as they sat at the table, glancing between the two of us as Charlie nodded his head.

"Deserts ready," Bella smiled oblivious to the conversation but by the smile of Rose's face she'd heard everything.

**A/N: So I have decided I want to meet the Stiffler family! Hahaha. **

**So turns out Dan did want to see me and the cutie even got me flowers, i may have melted inside just a little. **

**But anyway you know who'll be in it next and I hope you like the next chapter seen as though I have already finished writing it. **

**But anyway I shall see you all next time this girl is a little busy and naked mile is on. **

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	25. Hungry like a wolf

**A/N: No matter how may times I wish it to be true, I do not own twilight and never will, I do own this plot though so that counts for something right?**

Chapter twenty five – hungry like a wolf

Jasper's POV

Desert was a lot calmer than dinner had been, Rose and I watched on in disgust as Charlie and Bella slowly ate the chocolate cake that was placed in front of them, Rose and I had given the excuse that we were full and couldn't possible eat anymore but the truth was we couldn't stand both the smell and taste of chocolate.

"Hey Bella," Charlie was cut off as there was a knock on the door, a familiar smell wafting through the room and burning my nose.

"Do you smell that?" Rose asked too low for Bella to hear.

I nodded my head knowing exactly where the smell was coming from and knowing that the tension in the room was about to be thicker than it was when Edward flipped out about Bella.

"Bloody hell Jacob last time I saw you, you were well smaller than that," Charlie laughed as two more additions joined the house, one which happened to be the nearly phrased Jacob Black.

"Well I changed," both his and his father's eyes zeroed in on both Rose and I and the closeness between us and Bella.

We stared at one another not knowing what to do or say, I could see Jacob begin to shake lightly until Billy placed a hand on his shoulder calming his son before he exposed both our secrets.

"Oh yeah Billy Jacob this is Jasper and Rosalie Carlisle's kids," Charlie introduced us obviously not feeling the tension that was rolling of us all in waves.

"Nice to meet you both," I stood deciding to be the first to try, offering my hand to Billy first who took it stiffly before offering Jacob the same treatment, the later deciding to turn it down as he turned his attention onto Bella, staring at her deeply like he was expecting something, the look was a little unnerving.

"Well Jasper I think it's time we leave," Rose stood placing her hand on my shoulder like Billy had Jacob, stopping me from saying something that I probably wouldn't regret. "Thank you for having us Charlie, and thank you Bella that meal was amazing," she smirked as I saw both the Blacks stiffen. "Come on Jasper," she began to pull me towards the door leaving Bella to follow after us.

"You don't have to leave you know," she told us at the door and I watched as Jacob moved back a little to watch us from his place in the kitchen.

"We know but it's probably better if we leave," Rose smiled as I kept my eye on Jacob.

"I'll see you all soon though won't I?" the hope in her voice had me taking my eyes away from him to stare at the girl in front of me.

"Tomorrow, I can't stay away from you for too long Bella," I leant down and kissed her cheek hearing a small growl from behind her, "call me if you need me okay?" I looked her dead in the eye letting her know I was being serious.

"I promise," she beamed as we began to walk towards the car.

"I don't want to leave her in there with them," I muttered as soon as I stepped in the car, Rose starting the engine quickly.

"Me neither but he's her friend Jasper, you need to trust her judgments," I nodded, "besides Charlie gave you permission to date his daughter do you really think he'll let Jacob break that?"

She had a point we'll just have to see.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want them to leave I was enjoying their company far too much to have them leave because Jacob and his dad was here, I was confused really but instead of dwelling on that fact I shrugged it off and began to clean the kitchen.

"Want some help?" I heard his deep voice before I knew he was stood behind me causing me to drop the plate I was currently holding.

"Jacob, don't sneak up on me," I laughed as I picked up the still intact piece of china.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay but I've actually finished now, I was going to sit in the back if you'd like?" I offered as tonight was surprisingly warmer than other nights.

"Sure, sure," he shrugged and followed me out sitting on the grass beside me, that's when I finally realised what dad was talking about, Jacob was huge.

"Someone's been on the steroids?" I asked as I nudged his burning skin playfully.

"Something like that," he began to play with his hair, "so you and the Cullen's hey?" he changed the subject.

"What about them?" his tone of voice making me curious.

"Nothing," he sighed as I turned around. "No actually there is something," I was surprised when his voice grew louder, causing me to jump a little.

"What is it?" I wondered making a move backwards as his hands began to shake.

"I know what they are Bella and I know you know what they are, so tell me something how the hell can you be near them when you know what they do?"

I was a little taken back by the hostility that laced his words, I knew he knew but I didn't get why he was acting the way he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jacob," again I made a move to stand feeling his hands shake my bones as his hands pressed down on my skin, "Jacob you're hurting me," I complained.

"It's nothing that, that bloodsucker won't do," he growled as more of his body began trembling.

"Ow Jacob let go," I moaned as I felt my arm go numb with the pressure.

"Tell me Bella why are you with them? Why are you not scared of them, you know what they are; you know what they eat so why aren't you running scared?"

"Cause the only one scaring me now is you," I shouted which caused him to look down at me arm, the arm that was turning blue were the bruises were already forming. "What's your problem Jake?" I stepped back watching the shaking crease a little.

"Just answer the question Bella, why were the Cullen's here tonight and why are you still with them?" I'd had enough of him demanding answers of me so I decided to give him what he wanted.

"Cause I'm in love with one of them," I watched as his eyes snapped to mine, a mixture of shock and hurt crossing his face, I was about to step forward to apologise but instead I was growled at as the shaking creased. "Jacob?" I asked then as I made another move to step forward.

"How could you be so stupid Bella? Don't you know he could hurt you, which one are you dating huh cause it won't matter for long when he rips out your throat and feasts on you," he hissed.

"Jasper," I whispered watching his eyes widen further and the shaking turned into vibrating, "and no he won't he loves me and I love him," I clamped my hand over my mouth realising what I'd just said.

"Never pegged you as a fool or naive Bella but when they find your dead cold body don't expect me to cry over you," I didn't know what I was doing then as my feet moved forward on their own accord, my fist clenching as I swung back, ripping forward as I connected with his face, hearing a satisfying crunch. Well that was all until I felt the sting and the rippling pain shoot through my hand, crying out in pain, but apparently that wasn't allowed as Jacob was stood staring at me.

"I'd rather be dead then be near someone like you," I snapped at him watching as the vibrating increased, seeing his body shimmer and his shape change, stepping back as he charged forward.

**Jasper's POV **

I had a bad feeling as we left the house, I didn't know what it was but I didn't like the feeling that came over me. I became anxious and nervous about something that I couldn't explain, but apparently I didn't need to as, as soon as we approached the house the answer was stood on our door step.

"Peter, Charlotte I thought I told you both to stay away?" I growled stepping out of the car before Rose had chance to turn the engine off.

"You did but there's something you need to know Jasper, I had a feeling that Bella's in trouble and you need to get to her now," he spoke fast as Rose stepped towards us.

"What do you mean Bella's in trouble, we've only just left her with," Rose stopped as her eyes widened and we ran to the car, kicking the gas as we sped away.

"I can't believe I was so stupid and left her like that, new werewolves are out of control!" I placed my head in my hands as I watched the speed monitor go higher the closer we approached.

"It's my fault I told you to trust her judgement," I didn't reply as I didn't want to snap at Rose. I was already close to losing it and I could feel the Major scratch at the surface wanting to get whatever was causing my Bella to be in danger.

"Rosalie just hurry will you," I demanded in a voice I recognised, it was the voice I'd used in the wars, the voice of the feared vampire.

"I'm trying," she pressed her foot down further as she sped around the corners and pulled up outside the Chief's house for the second time that day.

We were quick as we stepped out of the car, listening for just a moment to see where Bella and that _thing_ actually were. That was when we heard it, the sign that I was going to kill tonight and not regret a thing.

"I'd rather be dead then be near someone like you," I heard Bella's voice as the pain and hurt hit me, I moved quickly into action running towards the back garden just in time to see Bella on the floor covering her face as Jacob stood above her, the only thing was he wasn't Jacob anymore, no in his place stood a wolf a wolf that shouldn't have his teeth bared at her if he didn't want them to get ripped out.

I ran fast and quietly then letting the Major take charge, feeling my body work out the tactics before I struck.

I moved slower after warning Rose to stay back, Jacob was too gone to even realise we were here, I could hear Bella crying from the ground as she held her bleeding hand.

I'd had enough of the games now so after figuring out which place to strike I went for it, kicking the side of the wolf and hearing the beautiful sound of his ribs breaking. He cried out in pain then as Rose moved to retrieve Bella but I didn't pay attention as I was already making my second move by wrapping my arms around his sides and squeezing until more bones cracked.

"You shouldn't have touched her," I growled as he tried to swing his head round to get his teeth in me, "you should have left well alone Jacob but you didn't and for that you will pay," I was about to sink my teeth into his flesh when I heard the back door open and the creak of wheels were heard.

"Let my son go," it was Billy and as I glanced over my shoulder I saw that, to my relief Charlie wasn't with him.

"Why should I let this low life scum go after hurting something that belonged to me, something he's unworthy of touching," I added a little more pressure to the right spot feeling his body go limp as he passed out in pain.

"Because he's for us to deal with not you and your kind," he rolled forward a little.

"Oh and breaking her hand and cutting her is okay?" Rose asked from her spot next to a shaking Bella.

"No," Billy shook his head, sadness filling his emotions, "but like I said we shall deal with him," I was about to ask who the 'we' were when I heard and smelt it, rustling of the leaves as wolf after wolf stepped forward. "Leave it to us Jasper Cullen and we shall deal with Jacob ourselves."

"And how can I trust you?" I let go of the wolf's limp body and stepped back, letting the others pull him into the darkness by their teeth.

"Cause he has hurt your mate as well as a human a human that happens to be Bella Swan, we are sworn to protect her and this family and Jacob has broken that. It is our duty to protect the innocent and that's something Jacob didn't do." I was confused by his words but as I was about to refuse him I heard my name being called as Bella sat up and faced towards me, giving me a little shake of her head as if to tell me no.

"Do I have your word that he will be dealt with?" Billy nodded his head.

"I promise."

"Okay," I nodded as I walked at human pace towards Bella before stopping and turning back to the man who was about to walk back inside. "But I promise that if he so much as looks at her the wrong way I will end him." With that threat hanging in the air they all departed leaving Bella, Rose and I alone.

"What was all that about?" I heard Charlie ask as soon as Billy had rolled back into the room.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I rolled my eyes as I pulled Bella towards me.

**A/N: Mmm... protective Jasper :D **

**So anyway I think, and that's a maybe that I am already halfway through this story, so what I am going to do today, seen as though I start university on Monday next week, I shall dedicate this week to write this and trying to finish writing it so at least it's done and I'm not keeping you waiting as long. But I do have to warn you, I still have two seasons of breaking bad to watch as well so I'll have to balance it xD **

**I'm so hungry! I had such a lazy, well apart from a few things, Sunday yesterday and I am still tired and hungry and would like to go back to bed, but the mother is downstairs alone so I may go take my laptop down and type more there. **

**Well until next time I shall see you all later, please review :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	26. I bruise easily

**A/N: So as always I do not own Twilight but I do own this plot :)**

Chapter twenty six – I bruise easily

Bella's POV

I couldn't stop shaking, every time I'd try I'd feel myself breaking down further as I remembered what happened.

Jacob was a wolf and not only that but he'd attacked me, his words stung as I remembered everything he'd said, his words hurt hut if I was being honest they hadn't hurt more than his actions had.

Everything seemed to slow down when he'd come at me, the way my body had hit the ground and the way he'd snarled was something I knew I wouldn't forget any time soon. But for now the two vampires on the floor was helping with that.

"Do you think it's broken?" Rose asked Jasper as he knelt on the floor beside me placing my hand in his as he moved it from left to right while running his cool fingers over the place it hurt the most causing me to gasp.

"No but I want Carlisle to see it to be sure," she nodded her head but his eyes never left mine. I watched, it was like I was transfixed as I saw his eyes change from black to gold in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help ask but it only caused him to snort.

"A werewolf just nearly broke your hand and you're asking if I'm okay?" he shook his head, "but I'm okay as long as you are?"

I nodded my head to ensure him that I really was okay, "right I need you to go inside and tell Charlie you're coming to our home to see Carlisle, tell him you phoned and we're waiting outside for you." Rose spoke to me as they both helped me stand causing me to wince at the pain.

"I can do that," I smiled as I moved towards the door turning to see that they were already gone and probably waiting by the car for me, shaking my head I made my way back inside with my hand cradled to my chest.

"Hey dad," I called as I rounded the corner to where he and Billy were sat watching the sport on the telly.

"Hey Bell, sorry Jake left," he turned his head towards me his eyes widening as he took in my hand, "what's happened?" he shot up from his chair and made his way towards me, taking my hand rougher than Jasper had causing me to cry out in pain, "Bella?"

"I," I glanced towards Billy who shook his head, a desperate look in his eyes, "I fell down the stairs in the backyard and I twisted it.

"I'll take you to the hospital," he made a move to turn the telly off when I remembered who were waiting for me outside.

"That's okay dad, I called Jasper and Rose and Carlisle told me he'd see me so we didn't have to wait, they're outside to pick me up now actually," just as I finished the sentence the doorbell rang, "speak of the devils," I giggled before wincing and made my way to the door with Charlie following close behind.

"Hello again Charlie," Jasper was there waiting but as he spoke to my dad his eyes never left me.

"Jasper, take good care of her and have her call me as soon as your dad's seen her okay?" he demanded as I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me I won't let her out of my sight," his words rang with honesty as he took my arm and led me out of the room and towards the car where Rose was drumming her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Take it well I take it?" she asked as I slipped into the backseat, happy when Jasper joined me and took the hand that wasn't cradled to my chest.

"Yeah but he worries worse than your brother over here," I pointed to the smirking cowboy beside me.

"What? He's just lucky I didn't kill him, if it wasn't for the other wolves and his dad than I would have ended, sorry," he must have caught the shocked look that crossed my face at his words.

Rose drove in silence than as we made our way once again towards the Cullen house, my hand was throbbing on my chest as I held it tight, trying to stop myself from hissing in pain when Rose drove over the speed bumps or a bit of dirt from the road.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper whispered from my side.

"You know exactly what I feel," it was my turn to smirk now as he looked at me, "but it hurts," I sighed as he swapped hands letting his cool fingers work out the pains and aches in my palm.

"I know, I just wish I could take the pain away Bella I really do, I just hope Carlisle can fix it before I go and break more bones than I already have." I smiled up at him as we pulled in front of their house, helping me out of the car we made our way up the stairs and into the house.

**Jasper's POV **

As soon as we stepped out of the car I knew they were gone, they were smart at times to know that Bella wouldn't be too happy with them being here, and when Bella wasn't happy than neither was I. I knew that one day Bella would eventually meet both Peter and Charlotte but I prayed that day would come later rather than sooner.

I shook my head then clearing those thoughts away as I began to make my way inside the house and towards the sound of Carlisle who was currently laying items onto his office desk.

"Come take a seat Bella," he called without looking up, only turning when Bella took a seat at the table.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Emmett call then as soon as she touched the seat, rolling her eyes as he came skipping into the room a smirk in place as he leant over the table to look at her. "I heard you punched a werewolf." He smirked further.

"Maybe," she blushed a little while he laughed.

"Never thought you'd have it in you, tell me what processed the small and oh so clumsy Bella to break and well break," his eyes glanced at her hand as if to ensure that she understood his joke.

"The same thing that's going to cause me to punch you Emmy," she smiled sweetly before the breath hissed between her teeth as Carlisle apologised.

"She's got a backbone," he smiled as he rubbed her hair and disappeared from the room.

"You two are really like family you know?" I commented as I chuckled at the two and what'd just happened.

"Yeah well he's like a brother I wished I had and then got rid of," she giggled as she held back a grimace I knew was there.

"Well it's not broken but it will be sore for the night, I suggest ice and a lot of pain medicine," he commented as he pressed an ice pack to her hand, watching a tear escape her eye at the pain.

I hated the thought of Bella in pain, I hated the idea of someone causing her that pain, so to know that Carlisle was hurting her, well it was taking all my energy not to snap his neck or bite into it.

I ignored those feelings though, I knew I needed to focus on my girl at that moment so I turned towards her and asked her a simple question.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" I knew it was probably being to forward, I know we haven't been seeing each other for too long but the idea that Bella was going to be staying alone in a house where that thing could get in again just set me on edge.

So I watched, I watched as she pondered my question for a little while, her feelings forming anticipation and I knew her answer before she spoke it.

"Please."

I smiled, my dead heart almost beating at the news. I know it wasn't the first night Bella and I would be spending together but if I was being honest I knew that each and every night she does spend in my arms will be moments I will treasure forever.

The Major was losing his touch.

"Just try not to move your hand and you should be fine," Carlisle spoke as we left the room, but before either of us could assure him that we wouldn't, we heard Emmett call.

"In other words nothing physical, teenagers, they are all the same," he huffed and I could almost hear the sound of his head shaking, probably his brain moving from side to side.

"I heard that Jasper," a voice I hadn't heard in months called through the room causing a smile to form across my face.

"Welcome back Edward," we walked into the room to see my brother sitting on the couch with a female, yes an actual woman and not a male, draped across his knee.

"Heard that too," he threw a cushion towards me which I caught without a second thought, tossing it aside as we walked to stand just behind the couch as everyone else filled the room at the sound of Edward's arrival.

"Who is this anyway?" I wondered as I kept Bella close to me, there was something about having her next to a new vampire, one I'd not yet met after her ordeal that set me further on edge, I didn't know the vampires strengths or weaknesses, I didn't even know their diet.

"This is Angela, Angela these are my brothers and sister, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Bella."

**Bella's POV **

I stood silently by Jaspers side as Edward said my name, I don't know what could cause him to think of me that way but I wasn't going to complain, it was better than the heated look he use to give me.

"Pleasure to meet you all," the woman said from his arms looking up and glancing around the room, her eyes warm and welcoming. Until they landed on me.

I gasped, red, she had red eyes.

"You keep a human as your sister?" she asked confused, never taking her eyes of mine as they slowly turned to a darker red than before.

I felt Jasper tense at my side as she stood slowly to her feet, her eyes trained on me as if I wasn't real. I swallowed as I moved closer to the man beside me.

"Angie, we spoke about this, Bella is Jasper's mate," Edward stood but made no move to stop her.

"Jasper how does that name sound familiar?" the girl wondered as she finally moved her eyes of me and to my boyfriend.

She stared for a while taking in his eyes and his face, running them down his body as the spotted the scars on his skin.

"You're the Major aren't you?" she gasped like I had as her eyes returned to normal but her body arched into a crouch.

"I am, and I if you had a brain I'd suggest you stop looking at my mate like that." He smirked.

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry about the late update but I have a good reason I promise. **

**So my dog sat on my charger and pulled it apart so that stopped working and it was dead so I couldn't even get on for a few minutes! And then my brother decides to tell me yesterday that he has a charger that will fit this so I was like ARRRRGGGHHH! cause I've had ideas stuck in my head for ages and not been able to put them down. So if you're gonna blame someone blame Mike and my dog. **

**But anyway, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I promise I will write more later tonight. Please review and let me know what you think. But for now I shall do some uni work. **

**See you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
